


Vault 69

by sandstormhero



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: End of the World, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Vault 69
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 92,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandstormhero/pseuds/sandstormhero
Summary: This is the story of Vault 69. In a fresh world torn apart by communist nuclear bombs, sixteen year old Tomas Swan finds himself in one of the few safe havens left on earth. Along with his mother and older sister, he quickly finds his place as the only male citizen in a population of one thousand. Its not a question of if he gives into temptation, but when. All OC





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the first chapter and my first attempt at a Fallout story. First thing you should know is that this story hosts exclusively original characters, and that there will obviously be sexual themes. So try and enjoy if you like that stuff. Please don't flame me if you don't. R &R.**

**Tag(s): N/A**

**Beta: Lords of Ember Celica**

**Word Count: 5946**

* * *

 

**Chapter 1 – New Beginnings**

Mable Turner sat stone faced as the four other women sitting at the large table absorbed what she had just told them. They had been lied to. No matter how she looked at it, there was no other possible explanation.

In the wake of having their lives torn out from under them via nuclear Armageddon, what they found waiting for them in the so called ‘safety’ of their local Vault was a farce by any other name. At first glance it would have seemed wonderful, stocked with food, plenty of clean water with an advance filtration system, and more than enough room for their two thousand residents. It wasn't until everything had settled down and some semblance of calm had been established that the first Overseer of Vault sixty nine discovered the treachery of the Vault-Tec Corporation.

Due to 'faulty' radiation shielding half of their population was now dead. Of the remaining one thousand residents, nine hundred and ninety nine were female.

To say this was simply a mistake, an oversight by the ones in charge of registry distribution was too impossible to believe. More so, the entire Vault had been devoid of any Vault-Tec employees, and no explanation had been given for their current predicament in her Overseer handbook or any of the notes she had found in the small safe of her office. Were it not for the detailed instruction manuals as well as the helpful assortment of Mr. Handy robots seemingly left behind they wouldn't have been able to produce their own food or repair anything that might have broken. Everything had been planned down to the last detail; everything was exactly as someone had wanted, and now they were left to deal with it.

"You're sure?" Janice Wong asked with a pensive expression. The daughter of Chinese immigrants who fled when it became obvious war was on the horizon, it was only a month ago she had received a Vault entrance voucher from the Vault-Tec Corporation along with the information over why she had been chosen. It had made sense at the time; the world was embroiled in a large scale war, with the ever looming threat of nuclear weapons detonating. She hadn't given much thought to the line about 'maintaining ethnical diversity' but now, she was starting to wonder.

A woman of forty five and a highly gifted surgeon, she had been selected as the chief of medicine should they ever have to enter the Vault. She also happened to be the only one out of their entire population with  _any_  medical training. This revelation of course only made her anxious expression that much more worrisome to the others sitting at the table.

Coupled with Mrs. Turner's earlier remarks, a sneaking part of her mind couldn't help but wonder if she had been selected purely to make it  _look_  legit, having someone with an advance medical degree and training as part of the selected pool of candidates.

Mable nodded, her expression turning grim. "Once the male dormitories were sealed off for good, we ran the registry ten times just to be certain," she revealed. "I even ordered two door to door resident checks in case there was an error, but all it confirmed was what the registry was already telling us."

"One man?" Carla Robins asked, incredulously. A tall blonde woman in her late thirties, according to her papers she had been selected due to her distinguished military service and was to be in charge of the Vault's security forces...neither of which currently existed as aside from herself, not ONE of their residents possessed any military or police training. "That's… how, no,  _why_  would they do this?" Judging by the expressions on the other women's faces, they seemed to be wondering the very same thing.

"Man?" Susan Buhari scoffed. "He is barely sixteen, a  _boy_  if I've ever seen one." Her dark African skin set her apart from the rest of the table. A microbiologist who specialized in agriculture, she had at first been thrilled when she received her voucher and papers. Slightly annoyed at the 'ethnical diversity' clause that had been part of it, nonetheless it had been an honor and privilege to be recognized for her accomplishments. According to the registry she was to be in charge of their hydroponics department...of which consisted of she, herself and only her. Her words sent another wave of disquieted murmurs around the table until finally, Mabel was forced to step in.

"Ladies," she demanded, "things are already bad enough, we don't need to add infighting to our list of problems. Let's just take inventory of what we have, what we know, and work from there. Ms. Wong," she turned to her right, "please tell us in your expert opinion, how long could our current population survive?" Shuffling her papers and ignoring the fact that this was hardly her area of expertise, the Asian woman stood from her seat before addressing the room.

"While there is currently only one male in our population, there is a great diversity of women, both ethnically as well as genetically, ranging in age from six months to fifty." Pausing, she glanced towards her Overseer, the oldest resident admitted to the Vault. "Given the ages in the registry, we have approximately fifty years before the population decreases to the point we will no longer have the personnel necessary to keep the Vault operational. After that it would only be a matter of months before the Vault collapses on itself." Looking around the room, the women's worried faces turned pale. Nervously rubbing the paper in her hands, Janice quietly took her seat.

"Are there any pregnancies?" Carla offered. "If they thought there would be more time before we had to enter it would make sense, perhaps some of the unborn children are male." But Mable simply shook her head, her short red bob cut brushing against her cheek.

"That was part of the second door to door check, and no. As far as we've been able to gather there are no women currently with child, or even  _possibly_  with child." This left the table silent, until finally, the last woman at the table spoke up.

"So… there's only one option then, right?" This prompted the rest of the women to turn and stare, none of them wanting to admit what was on their minds.

Jessica Swan sat unflinching. Unlike the other woman in the room, Jessica's life had been fairly bland up until the bombs had destroyed her reality. She wasn't a doctor, or an engineer, or a politician; she was just a single stay at home mother. The mother of the very same lone male they had been discussing. This alone had been enough to earn her a place in the discussions concerning their future.

"Mrs. Swan," Mabel spoke cautiously. As a former mayor she was used to the pressures of leadership and thus it was obvious just why she had been selected as Overseer. That being said, Jessica could only sigh at the obvious spiel ready to be thrown her way and spoke up before the older woman had the chance to make her pitch.

"You need my son," she stated bluntly. Many other women would have felt intimidated under the eyes of so many accomplished individuals. But she was smart enough to know when someone needed something from her, and confident enough not to flinch under their gaze. She may not have their degrees or years of expertise, but that didn't mean she was about to just bow to them and their wants, not when she was holding the lone wildcard in the deck. "You need his… semen?" Despite herself, she couldn't help but enjoy the small flinch of discomfort that rippled around the room. Mabel simply sighed.

"Yes," she answered tiredly. "If we are going to survive past the current generation, he will be the key to insuring a stable population that can continue long enough for the radiation levels to subside." Jessica could only take a long deep breath before answering.

"What are you asking for exactly?"

Ms. Wong was the one to answer her. "Unfortunately, while the medical equipment in this Vault is revolutionarily advanced and invaluable, we possess neither the capabilities, nor the trained personnel required for invitro-fertilization. Because of this, if your son, Tomas correct?" Seeing Mrs. Swan nod she continued, "If he were to accept this proposal he would be required to… manually inseminate his partners."

The only reason Ms. Wong was able to keep the color from her cheeks was her years as a medical professional. This might have been the single worst thing she had ever had to deal with, but it was far from the strangest she had seen. That being said, no matter how she tried to word it there was no escaping the fact that she was asking a mother for permission to solicit her son for sex, with nine hundred and ninety seven women as potential candidates.

She quickly sat down. Jessica, meanwhile, continued to stare at the doctor, mulling over what she had just been told. Finally, closing her eyes, she only wanted a moment to collect her thoughts, her decision already having been made long before.

"I spy somethiiiiiiing… grey." Tomas Swan offered in a dull tone. Lying on his standard issue cot, his neck craned over the edge as he stared at the room upside down.

"The wall… again," answered his sister, equally bored. And hearing her brother grunt in acknowledgement, she swept the room, trying to find anything that hadn't been picked a thousand times already.

It seemed like only yesterday they were waking up in their home, and not this prison of steel buried beneath five miles of dirt. It had been just another day plain as any other, the sun shining, the sound of cars and neighbors out front. No one could have expected that the entire world would change forever in a matter of hours.

Eating breakfast and watching early morning cartoons, neither sibling was expecting the town wide Vault-Tec sirens to go off. More confused than frightened, it wasn't until the Emergency Broadcast had cut on and their mother rushed out of her room in nothing but a robe and her pajamas that the reality of what was happening settled in.

Sure, they knew about the war. It was impossible to ignore the rising prices of simple everyday items. Even if they  _wanted_  to avoid the depressing news, their school never failed to report on the battle against communism, or the fall of Anchorage Alaska. It seemed the demand for solders would never be satisfied even with half the graduating class already enlisted.

The threat of bombs dropping was always a pressing concern but the worry had been a part of so many people's lives for so long it was almost like a fairy tale. No one really believed it would happen.

Until it did…

They left behind everything. Jessica ushered Tomas and Clair into the car before speeding down the road. Scared and confused, the children latched onto their mother like they were five years old again, as though she had the power to somehow make everything alright. Lucky for them, their mother had pulled through.

Along the south side of their town, hills the size of towers stretched on for a few good miles. They had to drive to the very edge of the wilderness before exiting their car, only to find other families already scrambling towards a fenced in gate. It was only once they joined the fray that they realized where their mother had brought them.

A Vault.

Carved into the mountainside itself, a large yellow gear shaped door with the numbers 69 painted on its front stood open. A small number of people could be seen streaming inside while the rest were left panicking at the gate, soldiers with guns and power armor keeping them at bay.

Their cries were desperate, "Please!" and "let us in!" repeated again and again to no effect. Bodies of those foolish enough to try and force their way in lay at the feet of the crowd. It was madness, complete and utter pandemonium, and without so much as blinking their mother walked directly into the throng of people.

They were both sure they would end up turned away like the rest of the people begging to be let in. But to their utter shock, after elbowing her way to the front of the crowd, she seemed to only say five words to a man with a clipboard and pulled from inside her robe a necklace with three tags hanging from it. Though the siblings had never gotten a close look at the necklace, they recalled her wearing it for as long as either could remember, and never once saw her remove it. After checking something on the clipboard and scanning the three cards, the other soldiers forced themselves into the crowd, creating a path for the two children to walk through. They did so quickly, Tomas' eyes lingering on a little girl clinging to her mother's pants who was reaching for them to take her.

They were just in time too. As soon as they walked through the heavy metal portal, shouting could be heard coming from one of the soldier's radio. Not so much as blinking, one of the men in power armor motioned to a female solder, a tall woman with blonde hair stationed by a nearby control panel. Entering with the family of three, she saluted the other solider, who returned the salute before entering a code, and soon, the platform acting as a bridge into the Vault began to retreat while the mechanism controlling the heavy door began to seal.

Tomas, the closest to the impossibly thick gate, had stood in stunned shock at the last beams of sunlight streamed through the passageway before it closed with a thunderous clang, the lock rotating and hissing as the massive steal pins burrowed into the doorframe. It wouldn't be until much later that he realized that would be the last time in his life he would ever see earth's blue sky. The vibrations from the bombs came soon after. And just like that, the world that they had known was gone forever.

All things considered, both siblings knew boredom was something pretty petty to complain about in the wake of the apocalypse. But this was their second week trapped in the small dormitory unit that had been allotted to their family. Open wandering of the Vault had yet to be allowed, and there was little in terms of entertainment outside an old radio that would only played static on every channel. Still, it was either this or silence, and neither of them liked to dwell on the reality of what their world had become.

"You think mom's gonna get back soon?" Tomas asked, rolling on his stomach to look over at his sister. She was still glancing around the room, trying to find something they hadn't already used for their game.

"I don't even know why they wanted her," Clair answered, waiting a few moments before ultimately giving up. "I mean, what could she tell them, the best detergent to use for our laundry?" Mentioning clothing, Clair took yet another moment to look down at the unflattering blue and yellow jumpsuit she had been issued after her old clothes were sent for cleaning and had yet to return. She would have killed for a pair of sweatpants.

"Don't talk about mom that way," Tomas grumbled, without much conviction. Not that he didn't care for his mother, just that he was used to Clair's opinion of their mom. Clair ignored her little brother's words, choosing to turn and stare at the wall.

At twenty three, the young woman had never approved of her mother's choice to forgo college and education to raise her and her younger brother. Not that she wasn’t thankful for everything she had done for her, but as a modern woman the thought of being kept was appalling. She knew her mom was more than intelligent, and was constantly urging her to go back to school.

Unfortunately, that was a moot point now that the world had ended. And she was left to sulk at the realization that her own education, as well as those of everyone else who was still alive was in the same boat. It was a dramatic twist of irony right now, as much as she hated to admit it, her mother was probably more useful than the majority of the highly educated population of the world.

Much like his sister, Tomas took the time to admire their new attire, more specifically Clair's. Used to pleaded skirts and floral blouses, the near skintight suit was a little more than the sixteen year old boy was used to seeing on the female gender. The material wasn't thin enough to show anything specific, but the outline of his sister's body was very visible...as was his own. He tried his best not to stare as a result.

Seeing that his sister was no longer interested in their game, Tomas stood up from his bed, choosing to pace around the room, if only because it was something to do.

By himself he wasn't exactly much to look at. He was neither intelligent nor stupid, nor was he strong or weak. He considered himself to be a fairly average young man in all respects. Medium length pale blond hair, a thin face for his equally scrawny body. The only thing he ever really took pride in were his eyes, a startling shade of electric blue. A shame his mother was the only one to ever compliment them.

Up until the nukes dropped he had just been an absentminded teenager passing the time in school and more interested in the girl sitting next to him than whatever the teacher was writing on the chalkboard. Not that they ever paid any attention to him. Rather, despite his best efforts Tomas found his high school life depressingly bereft of anything female.

He idly wondered what kind of future he could expect now that he would be spending the rest of his life surrounded by metal. Maybe this was his chance to try and finally get a girlfriend? It was at this moment the locked entrance of their room opened, revealing the pale faced visage of his mother.

"Mom!" Tomas grinned, excitedly taking a step towards his mother. The sight of three other women standing behind her stopped him, urging his stomach to churn under their oddly intense gaze. Jessica stepped forward.

"How's my baby?" she smiled. Tomas groaned at the term of endearment, but allowed his mother to pull him into her arms.

Despite his age, Tomas had always gotten along great with his mother, much more than his sister anyways. For as long as he could remember his mom liked to baby him, and while it could be annoying at times, he recognized the love behind the embarrassing actions. That didn't make him any less unhappy feeing her lips against his cheek however.

"Tomas," the Overseer stepped into the room. Staring over his mom's shoulder he looked at the older woman once again, feeling a sense of unease fill him. This sensation tripled as the other two followed in after her, each refusing to take their eyes off him. They offered their greeting and he could only smile, awkwardly offering a wave of his hand in return.

"Ah, sup?"

"Tommy," Jessica spoke, running her hand soothingly through his hair as she spoke, "we'd like it if you'd come with us for a bit. We need to explain some things to you, about what you'll be doing for the Vault from now on." Tearing his eyes away from the three women, Tomas offered his mother a strange look.

"Like, my job?" he asked, suddenly nervous. He didn't think he'd be sent to work so soon. He still had at least another two years of high school left. Probably more the way his grades had been. Jessica offered a calming smile, seeing her son shift.

"Kind of," she agreed, "but don't worry about that until you hear what we have to say. You might even like it," she tried to offer.

"So that means there's a chance I won't," Tomas followed the hidden meaning of his mother's words. And rather than answer, the mother of two gave his cheek another kiss before urging him towards the door. Clair sat up in her bed at seeing this.

"What about me?" she asked, eyeing her remaining family. She stared at the two forlorn, not wanting to be the only one left behind. While it was easy to  _seem_  fine, the young woman was still fairly shaken and frightened at the prospect of being alone after everything that had happened. Her mother just cast her daughter a look, regret in her eyes.

"We shouldn't be long," she tried to promise. "I know you must be bored, but the Vault is almost organized and the lockdown should be lifted after tonight. Can you hold on for a bit longer?" she asked. And while her daughter wasn't all too thrilled, the news of open wandering was enough to placate her for now. As a sign of this, she chose to lie back down and turn her back towards the group.

"Fine," she sighed. And as much as the mother wanted to take a moment to rub her daughter's back and offer her some comforting words to calm her, there were other issues that needed to be addressed first.

After exiting his room, Tomas couldn't help but look around eagerly, taking in his new surroundings while memorizing the path back to their room as best he could. It was strange to say the least, and surrounded by metal it was impossible to completely shrug off the cold feeling of isolation the walls gave off. For the first time since they'd entered the Vault, Tomas could actually feel how deeply they'd been buried away from the surface.

They walked through a series of long winding hallways, each leading in different directions but none going anywhere important from what he could tell. Part of him had hoped to see others, but it seemed like the lockdown was all but absolute with just the five of them being the exception.

Glancing to his side, his attention was focused on the tall blonde walking astride him, he couldn't tell why, but she seemed vaguely familiar. He just couldn't place where from. Finally, after a few minutes, they came to another room and he was ushered in.

Once inside, the young man was quickly seated at the Overseer's table, only to find himself surrounded by middle age woman. Eyes wide, he tried to not to fidget.

"Honey," his mother spoke, "I know you must be curious as to why you're here," she acknowledged. Tomas gave a nervous smile, waiting for her to continue. "Well…" she paused, unsure how to continue. Staring into her youngest child's face, the mother found herself unequipped with the knowledge of how to explain their situation. Finally, the Overseer pushed herself forward, offering her hand.

"Tomas, right?" she asked. The boy tentative nodded his head before taking her hand. "My name is Mable Turner, I'm the Overseer of Vault sixty nine." He gave the obligatory smile to her greeting and she returned the gesture.

"Tomas, we've been talking with you mother these past few days and with her permission we'd like to ask you to perform a very serious and vital role in this Vaults future."

Looking around the room, he would have laughed if he didn't see that everyone was one hundred percent serious. Not sure what to say, he managed to mutter, "Okay?" Mabel nodded once before releasing his hand and moving to sit at the other end of the table.

"Mr. Swan," she addressed him, "it has come to our attention that in the registration of the Vault populace there were a few procedures that accidentally resulted in a skewed gender divide. We're asking you to help correct this imbalance." Waiting for the young man to respond, the youth simply continued to stare at the older woman, as though waiting for her to continue.

"Ah…" he stalled, glancing around the room. “I mean, hey, I didn't really score the best at… anything, so could you go over that again?" Smiling sheepishly, he hoped he wasn't sounding as stupid as he thought. Mable smiled.

"Of course," she nodded, "Tomas, to put it simply, of the one thousand residents currently within this Vault, you are the only male citizen."

That, he understood.

Eyes opening wide, he glanced around the room, mouth agape as he waited for them to laugh at him, for this to be some kind of elaborate prank or joke. But again, their faces seemed to be etched in worry as they waited for him to understand the implications of what they were saying. "What!" he finally exclaimed.

"From what we have been able to piece together, due to a flaw in the Vaults structure the male dormitory’s population was exposed to radiation, and as a result died soon after the Vault was sealed. Because of your being a minor however, you were allowed entry into the female dormitories with your mother and sister, resulting in your survival."

In her seat, Mabel watched the young man, repeating the story the council had come up with to cover the conspiracy of Vault-Tec's actions. If his shocked expression was anything to go by, he didn't question it. Well, not much anyway.

"I'm, the only guy in this  _entire_  Vault?" he asked, almost as though he didn't believe his own words. "But that's crazy! I mean, that's bad right? Losing all those people?" he asked. At this the Overseer had to breathe.

"Yes, Tomas," she spoke slowly, "without half of our population, and without men specifically to propagate the next generation, we predict that it is only a matter of decades before the Vault begins to fail, and us with it. You are the only one who can help us prevent that from happening and squandering the opportunity we, as well as mankind itself have been provided."

"Okay," Tomas nodded his head, still trying to wrap his head around the Overseer's words. "Cool, I mean I guess I'll do what I can. But, ah, I still don't really understand what that is." The Overseer leaned back.

"Please understand that this has put us, as a community, in a nearly terminal position. If there were any other alternatives we wouldn't even consider such drastic actions." The more she spoke, the more Tomas could feel his heart beginning to pound. What could they be asking of him that was this serious? What could he have that they needed so desperately? Finally, they told him. "Tomas, we… need you to impregnate the women of this Vault, in hopes that it may result in more males to help sustain the population." Everyone waited for his response.

Blinking, Tomas didn't bother looking around having already understood that this wasn't a joke, but what she had just said… how the hell was he supposed to respond to that!? He decided to ask them.

"Are you crazy?" he exclaimed, his breathing having suddenly picked up. Feeling his throat go dry, the tell-tale warmth in his cheeks exposed his embarrassment. "How am I supposed to say yes to something like that?" Rather than get emotional at his outburst, each of the women in the room simply continued to stare at him, albeit a bit more anxiously than before.

"Tomas, you're the only one we  _can_  ask," Mabel explained. "Without you there will be no one to inherit the Vault after we have passed. Everything we have done up to this point, all of the sacrifices we have been forced to make, it will all be for nothing. I'm not going to mince words here; we're begging you to help us. Either you agree and we have a  _chance_  to help humanity survive, or you don't and we die out, and possibly humanity with us. It's as simple as that." Rather than answer, Tomas found himself turning away from the serious position and looking toward his mother.

No longer smiling, her eyes were tight as she was forced to watch her son struggle with the weight of this decision. She had agreed with this, given them her permission to ask him. That alone was enough to give him pause. After a few moments he turned back to Mabel, his face pale but otherwise calm. He forced himself to speak.

"And… what if I say no? What happens then?" At his words a sense of unease and distress could be felt permeating the room. The Overseer ignored it, meeting the young man's gaze with her own without wavering.

"Nothing," she promised. "We are not animals, and we would not reduce you to such. Understand that we are  _asking_  you for this. Should you choose to walk away that is your choice, but also understand that you alone have the ability to help us, to save this Vault and its population. Without you, the day will come that it is nothing more than a tomb for all of us."

Not expecting such an answer, Tomas found himself looking away, unable to hold her eyes any longer. Hearing her ask him so desperately shook him more than he would admit. And honestly, he wanted to help. He wanted to do whatever he could to help. But the thought of being a father, of actually impregnating women, it was a lot to handle for a guy who had yet to even get to second base.

"Okay," he answered in a small voice, much to the relief of the rooms occupants. "I'll help however I can. Just… let me know what I need to do."

Smiling brightly, the Overseer stood from her chair to approach Tomas. Meanwhile, said young man could feel his mother's hand on his shoulder, her grip tight.

"Thank you Tomas, because of you this Vault has a future. And I promise that you will be remembered as the father of our future generations." Not really sure how to respond to such a promise, the teenager just smiled as he shook her hand, trying not to show how uncomfortable he was with the entire situation.

"So…" he trailed off, "I guess you'll just call me or something when you have a… girl lined up?" The Overseer's eyes went wide before settling in a comforting expression.

"Tomas, once again I cannot stress enough how much we understand what we are asking of you. Because of this we found it necessary to… help transition and encourage you as much as possible."

Tomas turned up an eyebrow. "Encourage me, how?"

"There is no way for us to perfectly implement a volunteer scenario that's entirely fair. Because of this we decided that should you accept, rather than pick and choose women from the population, it would only be reasonable if  _everyone_  in the population was available for selection and insemination. That being said, because of your understanding of the situation and generosity in agreeing to help us, we thought it would be for the best if  _you_  were able to choose your partners." Finally, Tomas couldn't help but cry out.

"No way in hell!" collecting himself immediately, Tomas blushed at his exclamation. Thankfully Mabel responded with a smile. "I… wait, so you're saying that I can just pick whoever I want? Just like that?"

"So long as they are of appropriate age," Mable conceded. "Obviously, there is no point if they have yet to menstruate; and even then we want them to be able to carry the children to full term safely. Additionally we do need Dr. Wong to oversee our medical needs until she has been able to train additional staff, so she would be a very tentative possibility for now. Other than that, yes, as you put it, just like that."

"But, anyone?" he continued to ask. "W-What if they say no?"

"While your acceptance of this proposal  _was_  voluntary," she stressed on this fact in case he was having any second thoughts, "for the rest of the population that is not the case," the Overseer answered without hesitation. "This is too important for us to wait until women feel they are ready.”

“We understand that in the wake of lost loved ones and the devastation of the war many women will feel too emotionally distraught to consider the fate of the Vault over their own feelings. However, as regretful as the situation may be, for this to work we need conception to begin as quickly as possible. There is a limited amount of time before a majority of the population will be unable to conceive and we need the gene pool to be as diverse as possible to dilute the dangers of inbreeding for as long as our current level of science can anticipate. It would be better if you were able to find those willing to take on the responsibility, but I want to be perfectly clear when I say that no one is exempt from this law."

What she was saying, it left the young man reeling as he tried to understand the implications. Thankfully, knowing her son, Mrs. Swan could see her Tomas was done and stepped forward to defend him.

"I think my son has heard enough," she said. Turning his head, Tomas' distressed expression softened under the protection of his mother easing his anxiety. Seeing this, a smile graced her features. "How about we all give him some time to digest everything?"

Mabel's features were tight, a clear sign that she had more to say. But taking a moment to look past the future of the Vault, she could see the unease building in his features and forced herself to remember that this was still a very young man they were dealing with. Seeing no other option she nodded her head.

"We are counting on you, and are grateful for your assistance." Ms. Robins stated before standing up to leave the room; Tomas could feel sweat building across his brow.

"Come on Tommy," his mother urged and looking back through the door he could see their eyes still watching him, waiting for him to do what he'd promised. Now he just had to wonder if he could.

* * *

 

**A/N: Alright guys, that's chapter 1. Let me know if you liked it. Let me know if you didn't.**


	2. A New Life

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is Hero. Thanks for the support of the first chapter. By this archives standards it actually went fairly well. Here is the second update, number three should be up in another week. Keep up the reviews, I love to see what you guys have to say.**

**Tags: M-solo, slight incest.**

**Beta: Lords of Ember Celica**

**Word count: 8,281.**

* * *

 

**Chapter 2 – A New Life**

The weeks that followed seemed to pass as a blur for Tomas. In a matter of hours the general population had been released from lockdown only to then be ushered into the Vault's cafeteria, the only area within the shelter large enough to hold all one thousand of them. Tomas of course had been exempt from attending, but his sister had relayed everything that had happened and what had been discussed after returning a few hours later.

Obviously, the lack of any male presence was quickly noticed. The Overseer explained what had happened, solemnly informing everyone about the accident, how the radiation shielding had been insufficient in the male dormitories, which had been the reason for the prolonged lockdown. Until they had investigated and inspected every inch of the Vault, they didn't want to risk anyone else's life after they had already lost half their population.

Ideally the families who had lost loved ones would have been informed individually, but due to the sheer scale, as well as the nature of the accident, it had been decided to inform everyone at once so they could rescind the lockdown. Everyone gasped, some collapsed while others burst into tears. But the majority accepted the devastating news with a chilling calmness. Not especially surprising considering how much many of them had already lost to the Great War.

After holding a brief moment of silence for those who had died, Overseer Turner explained what this would mean for the future of the Vault, how everyone would be expected to pull double duty for their survival.

It hadn't taken long before someone shouted out what everyone was thinking but nobody dared to say. "What future!?" As an uproar began to build, Mabel Turner's voice echoed above the roars of outrage and hopeless wails and called for silence so she could reply to the one who made the statement by revealing that, while the loss was substantial, it had not been complete.

Thanks to a lone male having been present in the  _female_  dormitories due to an oversight, literally arriving right as the Vault had been sealed, there was still hope for the future. Mindful of the grief and feelings of loss those present were still experiencing she had been tactful, but didn't pull any punches either upon explaining their long term plan of action.

Effective immediately  _any_  woman that was approached by Tomas Swan was to immediately comply without question or hesitation to anything he inquired or desired of them, up to and including anything of a sexual nature. Any complaints of resistance would be met with imprisonment or worse. To ensure maximum fertility, medication and hormones would be introduced to their food supply that would encourage their bodies to ovulate regularly. And, as if all of this wasn't bad enough, that's when they revealed his age.

The shock spread throughout the room in a riot of hushed exclamations. Even calling out for order over the speakers hadn't been enough to quell the growing presence of unease.

The Overseer tried to keep the peace, demanding everyone to calm down and understand the position they have been put in. Thankfully they quieted enough to hear what she had to say, though worry still painted their faces. What would happen next could only be described as complete and utter propaganda, on a scale that even the military recruiters hadn't been able to stoop low enough to see, let alone reach.

Overseer Turner started by commending everyone, and reminding them of how strong they were for surviving the Great War as they had for as long as they had, that not even the nuclear attack unleashed upon them by China had been able to kill them, their country, or their way of life. She then asked them to remember all those who had sacrificed themselves and their lives so they could be here right now. It was alright to mourn, but not at the expense of their own survival. They were alive because it was their mission, their duty to survive and to honor the many loved ones who they lost.

She asked them to remember them, and to remember their sacrifice for the greater good. Be it those who fought to defend their great country on enemy soil, or those who died defending their own. To even think of squandering this chance they had been given was an even graver insult than the one their enemies had made by attacking them in the way they had.

Her voice rose with an almost religious fervor at that point as she proclaimed those who fought and died for them would expect them to do everything in their power survive and insure that one day their great and proud nation could be rebuilt, so it could in turn endure just as they had to make it happen.

That was the general message anyway. From that point on it was mostly nonsensical drivel, the sort you would hear on the news whenever there had been a loss on their side, making sure to repeatedly use words like, strong, and survival, and humanity. And, eventually, they were enough to soothe the snorting beast threatening to collapse her Vault before population ever became a problem.

The women of Vault sixty nine walked back to their assigned quarters without incident afterwards. They weren't happy, but at least they weren't rioting either which had been the primary concern. It seemed the Overseer had been able to convey the importance of what she was asking of them and make it sound like a dignified part of their lives and not enforced whoring of the population to a minor. By the time they woke up the next morning, the distribution of jobs and integration into their new lives would keep everyone too busy to think about something as impossible as what had been discussed.

Everyone had gone to bed that first night expecting to find some teenage boy waiting right outside their door the following morning telling them to bend over and spread their legs. But eventually, they seemed to forget about it and him all together.

That had been two weeks ago, and Tomas Swan had yet to take a single step outside his door.

More trapped than he had been while the Vault was under lockdown; the young man spent the last fourteen days lying in bed without so much as moving a muscle. The only exceptions being when the need to use the bathroom or the rare occasion hunger forced him to eat something. If not for his mother, the poor boy would have starved by this point. He just hadn't yet worked up the courage to face the overwhelming female populace. Well, almost.

Three days ago he'd made a small venture out to quell the mind numbing boredom of his metal gray room. What happened shook him to his very core.

Spotting the only male in the entire Vault, every eye in the area turned and was glued to his frame. What made it even worse was the hushed silence, followed by what he could only describe as a torrent of whispers that grew louder than any roaring riot could hope to match. It was more than enough to send him back into the safety of his bed, which was where he would stay for the rest of his remaining time on this earth so long as he had a choice in the matter.

Feeling a tender touch to his shoulder, the young man was gently shaken until he was pulled from the sanctuary of unconscious bliss. Groaning into his pillow, Tomas lifted his head to hear the sound of his mother's soft and soothing voice.

"Baby?" she called. Her hand ran long strokes up and down his back. It was just like she used to do back before the bombs had dropped, and just like then it left him feeling warm and happy. "It's time for school, dear. You need to wake up and get ready." Finally, in true mom fashion, she moved to tear the blankets from his body, destroying the warm nest he had built through the night. He groaned pitifully in protest.

It took another five minutes before he was anything close to what could be considered alive. But when he did manage to stand up he suddenly wanted nothing more than to go back and hide under his blankets and pillows.

Remembering what his mother said about school, he immediately recalled just what day it was, and how he had been dreading it since finding out.

Per the Overseer's decree, everyone under the age of eighteen would be required to attend regular classes where they would be observed and tested so that, upon graduation, they could be placed in the job best suited for them. Being sixteen, he was also required to attend despite already having a 'job'.

"Do me proud little bro," his sister smiled at him from her own bed. Still unprepared, she had her own day ahead of her with a new job that would be her assignment for the rest of her life. Originally she had been assigned as her mother's aid, charged with taking notes or keeping her informed of the goings on that pertained to her position in the Council. Knowing this had been due to either her mother serving on the Council, or her brother being the only male in their population she was less than happy with the clear nepotism at work. After two weeks, she had lost her patience and went to have 'strong words' with the Overseer and demand a job befitting of her skills and education.

"I'm expecting a whole litter of nieces and nephews by the end of the week." The resounding laughter continued until Jessica gave her daughter a firm slap to the back of her head.

"Clair!" Jessica barked, her own bed a mere few feet away, "what have I told you about teasing your brother? Don't you think he's having a hard enough time as is?" Her daughter rolled her eyes.

"Seriously mom," she groaned, "if I  _can't_  laugh about it all I can do is cry. Or, you know, acknowledge how super creepy and completely wrong this all is." Getting up from bed her mind flashed to an image of her brother actually 'doing his job' and a shiver of disgust wracked her frame. Turning to her mother, she forced a smile. "Besides, don't tell me you aren't curious about when you can expect your first grandchild, lord knows you bugged me about settling down enough times."

Jessica swatted her daughter on the shoulder a second time. Laughing at her reaction, Clair just fell onto her cot, ignoring the look of disapproval her mother etched into her back.

A couple of steps took the woman to her son where she set about smoothing his mussed hair. He slouched and frowned, but otherwise put up no other effort to dissuade her. "Everything's going to be fine," she promised. "I know you're nervous, but I swear this isn't nearly as scary as you've been imagining it cooped up in here all this time. It's really not that different from how things used to be, just go out there and focus on getting good grades. And, if you happen to find a nice girl you like, try and talk to her. The only one who can make this a big deal is you." Satisfied with her work, the mother of two gave her son one last look before kissing him on the cheek. "There, now why don't you get something to eat before your shower and have to go?"

"Fine," he promised. Quickly thereafter he returned to his position, forcing a deep sigh from the single mother.

One perk about this whole ordeal, Tomas found, was the  _dramatic_  upgrade in living quarters he and his family had been given after that day two weeks prior. While they still had to share a single bedroom, the shower, toilet and living room seemed like living in a penthouse suite compared to the shared facilities the rest of the Vault was forced to endure. He couldn't help but feel it was meant for the Overseer, or some other important figures in the Vault.

When asked, Mrs. Turner had simply replied with, "We hope to have your continued cooperation," and then walked away without another word. It was more than a little unnerving to say the least, especially since he had seen several boxes of things being taken  _OUT_  of the dormitory as they had moved in. Now, every second he spent in his own shower or sleeping in an actual bed, all he could think about was what he was expected to do in return.

"As much as I'd like to stay, the Overseer asked me to meet with her to discuss something. She didn't say what, but she would have told me if it was going to be long so I should be back in a bit. Do you want me to bring your dinner back to our room?" she asked. He just nodded his head and the mother took this as her sign to leave. No sooner did the door close behind her did Tomas hear his sister's deep sigh of relief.

"Finally," she groaned. With their mother gone she wasted no time in getting up from her bed and pulling the zipper of her yellow and blue jumpsuit as far down as it could go, all the way to its beltline. Pale flawless skin was exposed to the light and her brother's eyes; inch by inch it split and parted to reveal her chest as she took a deep breath.

Her lone observer swallowed at the sight of her chest expanding and rising from the cleansing intake of air. Tomas then had to watch as his sister shimmied out of the tight restrictive uniform, her breasts shaking and jiggling until she finally managed to get the material past her widened hips. Dropping the jumpsuit to the floor, she was left in only her bra, a thin white tank top, and a pair of standard white cotton panties.

Free of her confines, she dropped to the bed with a sound of contentment.

Reveling in the sense of freedom, Clair looked to her brother only to sigh when she realizing he had been watching her, his expression still one of shock at the unwitting show she had put on for him. Throwing the discarded uniform in his direction, it harmlessly hit the wall behind him then fell to the floor.

"Seriously?" she grumbled, "you literally have an  _entire Vault_  of women to screw and you ogle your sister?" This prompted his cheeks to ignite a bright red.

"S-Shut up!" he cursed, pulling his head back under the covers. "Why the hell can't you just keep your clothes on like normal people?! Mom told you to stop doing that around me."

"Because, these stupid jumpsuits are stuffy," Clair glared, fanning her sweat stained cleavage. "I hate wearing them to begin with, and besides," casting a small glance at her breasts, her cheeks burned, "I don't think these are gonna fit for much longer." This muttered statement urged Tomas to peek out from under his covers, to shyly glance at his sister's changing body.

Whereas her B-cup breasts used to fit comfortably in almost everything, the staggering growth spurt she had undergone in the last week resulted in her developing a significantly larger bust in addition to some extra padding to the roundness of her hips and thighs. From what Clair had explained, this had been going on all over the Vault as a side effect from whatever the hell they were putting in the food. Whatever was meant to make them more fertile had altered their physique noticeably as well.

Swallowing nervously, without meaning to the young man found his eyes tracing up his sister's legs, stopping at the pronounced mound pressing against the tight elastic of her underwear. He felt his member begin to throb. At the thought of becoming aroused by his own sister, his eyes went wide before clenching down tight. His tone was clipped when he spoke. "Could you at least close your legs?!" he exclaimed.

To her credit, glancing down at her lap, when Clair saw how much of herself she was showing off her pale complexion darkened and she immediately complied. Glancing nervously she drew her blanket over her lap before answering. "Sorry," she mumbled, and she sounded sincere for once since they had arrived a month ago.

Tomas returned to facing the wall, choosing not to answer her apology. Truth be told, his sister had always been somewhat pretty, no matter how annoying she might have been. But after being introduced to the Vault, with her new attributes he found his opinion shifting from pretty to actually kinda sexy. This made life very difficult for young Tomas, as though he didn't have enough problems to deal with.

"I-I'm not hungry," he finally managed while walking past the breakfast his mother had fetched from the cafeteria. And without another look at his sister, he pushed down all the thoughts and pressure he could feel building up as he dashed straight to the bathroom.

With his back against the door, Tomas tried to calm his racing heart. Rather than dwell on what waited for him the rest of the day the young man tore off his clothes and jumped into the waiting spray to wash away his stress.

Under the warm water, he turned his head up so his face was pelted by the stream as he let his mind go blank. After so many days of inactivity and being confined to one room, his muscles ached with atrophy. The steamy spray soothed them and his mind like nothing else.

Turning up the heat another notch, he groaned at the sensation, enjoying the warmth that surrounded and spread through him. Unfortunately, most, if not all the comfort he might have felt was ruined by the incessant throbbing between his legs.

Looking down, the young man was once again disturbed by his own sudden growth spurt. Much like Clair and the rest of the women in the Vault, his hormonal boosters came with a small side effect. While nothing obscene, his once average five inches had grown an additional two more, as well as a small boost to girth. Coupled with his scrotum feeling like an overinflated balloon he wasn't able to help himself and reached down to hold it, only to groan in relief at the added pressure.

As if his body being altered wasn't bad enough, Tomas quickly discovered the physical growth came with an equally increased libido. As a result, what had once been the occasional moment behind his locked bedroom door had turned into an almost daily need to spill his pent up arousal. While not entirely unpleasant, the act always left him more frustrated than when he started, his body craving what he didn't yet understand. But with no other alternative, he simply did what he could.

Slick with the water raining down on him, the long fleshy pole passed easily through his fingers. The tension, which had been building more and more over the night and morning, began to bleed into pleasure tingling up his spine and down to his toes.

Closing his eyes, Tomas hardly needed inspiration to get the job done but it came nonetheless.

Before the bombs fell, he'd had a rather attractive pinup posted on his door right in front of his bed. An advertisement for Nuka-Cola, the young woman was of course beautiful with short bobbed blonde hair and makeup done to the nines. Her body, shot from the side, best accentuated her long legs and round bottom, showing a great deal of skin but not enough to be called indecent. It had served him well over the years and he knew it would continue to do so for many more.

Trying to focus, it was almost too easy to conjure up in his mind thanks to all the time he'd spent staring at it. Remembering her short cutoff jeans and toned thighs he increased his pace, his heart starting to pound. He imagined her fingers slipping into the waistband, and peeling the shorts over her wide hips and down her pale thighs before pulling her legs free. Then, with a seductive smile, she laid back, one hand cupping her breast as fingers pinched and twisted the sensitive pink bud and while her other hand slipped down over her trim stomach.

Gliding over her bellybutton, her nails toyed with the elastic band of her panties, peeking under them to rub her pelvis only to pull back before venturing too far. Her seductive smile then grew when she saw him watching her, and that teasing hand slid further down into the strangely plane white cotton panties she wore, her thighs parting to reveal the outline of her mound pressed against the strained fabric, as well as the outline of her fingers clearly visible tracing over the sensitive flesh until she was cupping it, one finger slid in.

In his mind, he could hear her voice calling out to him between panting breaths, her moans of pleasure and need almost…familiar. Finally, after what seemed like forever, her hand emerged, the fingers coated with a clear sticky essence that dribbled from their tips just as the precum was from his cock.

The slick juice coated fingers then moved upwards, past the swell of her hips and her soft padded stomach, over her large heaving breasts until finally it reached her lips…and for the first time since she had lay before him he saw her face.

Not the face of the Nuka-Cola poster girl, but a face he knew all too well, the face of his older sister!

As soon as her face appeared, he would have stopped immediately were it not for the deep throb of pleasure that echoed through his loins as in his mind's eye he watched her delicate pink tongue lap up the sticky mess from one finger after the next. As horrified as he was from the spectacle, it wasn't enough for him to relinquish the firm grip he had on his member. Not yet at least.

Recoiling for a moment, his mind flashed to the memory of the perfectly clear view he had seen just a few minutes earlier. Her pale thighs, the visible outline of her lips pressed against the thin cotton of her panties, the smooth flawless skin of her breasts as they bounced and shook before his very eyes. Before he knew it, the flood that had been building in his overstuffed balls came charging out of him and onto the shower stall floor.

Gasping, one hand pressed against the slick tiled wall as he struggled to keep himself upright. Meanwhile, pulse after pulse of creamy jizz fired from the tip of his swollen head, only to circle the drain and disappear forever.

When it finally ended Tomas was panting, struggling for breath while his body continued to shudder with pleasure. The delightful afterglow tingled throughout his body while he gave his still hard member a few last tugs before letting it fall between his legs. Washing his hand in the spray he stood upright, only to flinch.

Ignoring the fact that he'd just jacked off while thinking about his sister, Tomas was too annoyed to even think of processing that trip to the therapist. At the moment, he was more focused on his dick, which was still standing just as ridged and hard as before. The throbbing ach that had already been keeping him up at night was now even  _worse_. Once again, his little stress relief session only seemed to have made him even more stressed.

Just as Tomas was considering a second attempt, a loud bang crashed against the door. "Hey!" his sister's voice yelled over the roar of the shower. Considering what he had he just been thinking about concerning her, panic ensued.

"Are you gonna be in there all day? I gotta get ready too ya know?" she pounded her fist one more time before stalking off to wait. Not nearly as urgent as she sounded, what she wasn't saying was that she was more worried about there being any hot water left for her to use. The Vault had a perfect system in place for water reclamation, but like any other shower, the hot water wasn't infinite as the family of three had learned.

"Y-Yea," he stuttered, turning off the water as soon as his shaking hands could manage. As soon as the water stopped, he jumped out of the stall, patting himself dry with a nearby towel. "Just… just a second!"

He knew it was stupid, and entirely unreasonable, but right then; all he could think about was that his sister somehow knew what he had just done, and just who it was he had been thinking about when he did. Feeling his heart pound in his chest, he dried himself as quickly as he could before reaching for a fresh set of clothing.

When he opened the door his sister was waiting for him, arms crossed under her impressive assets and unintentionally giving him a rather clear view of her cleavage. "What?" she asked, curling her face at his twitchiness. Eyes opened wide, he just stood there in silence, mouth open and a half formed smile on his face as though he were trying to laugh it off.

"Whatever," she sighed, rolling her eyes before pushing past him. Following her with his eyes, he received a firm shove between his shoulders before the door slammed shut behind him. Turning around, his cheeks burned bright red.

' _Great, not being able to talk to girls is one thing. But now I'm gonna be a freak around my own sister_?' Wanting to punch something, Tomas just sighed dramatically before grabbing the bag he'd been given for school and moving towards the door.

As horrifying as it was to think about facing the Vault full of women, the thought of seeing his sister again fresh out of the shower lit a fire under his ass so hot he didn't even notice the tent still poking the front of his jumpsuit. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be until about halfway to class before he was able to correct the ailment.

With his face still burning by the time he sat down in his seat, the young boy tried to not to think about just how many women had seen him walking around the hallways with his boner standing as tall and proud as any flagpole could hope to be. Facedown and resisting the urge to hit his head on the desk, Tomas could still hear the whispering giggles of the teenage girls around him. Though not as bad as his first outing, it was still obvious that he was the center of attention.

The classroom looked, surprisingly, like a normal classroom. Maps and charts covered most of the walls, and in the far corner he could see bookcases filled texts they would no doubt be studying throughout the year. Even the desks, small and uncomfortable as they were, seemed to have been ripped from an everyday high school.

Despite a distinct lack of windows and grey metal walls in every direction, it could be mistaken for any one of the many that had kept him for the better part of his life. Vault-Tec really had thought of everything, which only made their monumental oversight that much more frustrating.

Keeping a hand on his head, Tomas dared to take a small peek from his seat. What he saw wasn't very comforting.

Sat in the very center of the room, empty desks surrounded him in a way too obvious to be a coincidence. At the very edge a few girls could be seen sitting, but were all turned to face away from his direction. For the girls who couldn't find a seat far enough away, they stood along the walls whispering and glancing at him every chance they felt they could get away with.

He officially wanted to die.

Getting ready to slam his head on the desk and leave it there until graduation, Tomas heard footsteps approaching. He was resigned to ignore them completely, until a voice broke through the whispers surrounding him.

"T-Tommy?"

The surprise at being addressed at all was almost enough to miss the familiar voice. But looking up, he could never mistake the brash and tempered tone that had tormented him well throughout his life.

"Camille?!" The rest of the room forgotten, Tomas felt his heart stop at the sight of his childhood friend standing in the middle of the room beside him. Before he could blink she was on him, wrapping her arms around him so tight he thought his neck might snap.

Camille Lopez, the girl whose family had moved across the street when he was five. He'd been just as much a spaz around girls back then as he was now, but it hadn't stopped them from becoming good friends and forming a bond that had lasted into the decade that followed. Just seeing her, and knowing that she and her family had somehow made it into the Vault was more than anything he could have hoped for.

"W-What are you doing here?" he asked, tears blurring his vision for the first time since arriving in pure unbridled joy. Giving a laugh, the young man pried himself from her arms to get another look at her.

Smiling down at him, she was just as emotional as he was, wiping a trail of tears from her cheek with the back of her hand. Tomas took the chance to commit the sight of his friend to memory once more.

Her father's Mexican heritage heavily dominated her features; from dark brown eyes that twinkled with joy to the matching smile that threatened to split her deep olive skinned cheeks. All this was framed by a thin curly cut ending just along her jaw line.

She was just as he had last seen her, though now dressed in the familiar Vault-Tec jumpsuit.

"M-my, granddad," Camille stuttered through her tears. Releasing another joyous laugh, she let him go and stepped back so they could talk like they always had. "He had connections with the government, and managed to get me, mom, and Paulina a spot through a friend. I didn't even know about it, but mom told me it's why we moved here." Paulina being her younger sister of several years, he was glad to hear she had made it. "Well, dad was with us too until…" She stopped, some of the excitement in her eyes dimming at the memory of her late father's death. Just as quickly as it came up she made an effort to push the thoughts from her mind and smile at her friend.

"What about you?" Before he could defend himself, the young man was treated to one of Camille's affectionate punches. Which in actuality were just excuses for smacking the crap out of him whenever she felt the need. This time, he didn't even care.

"Owe!" Much.

"I don't know?" he confessed, rubbing his chest where she had just punched him. "My mom just, drove us here when the sirens went off then showed the guards that weird necklace she never takes off and they let us in." Shaking his head, Tomas shrugged his shoulders. "She told us a few days ago that she won some kind of lottery and it came with the house, it's why we moved out here after I was born, but she never said anything about this," finishing his story Tomas just smiled, once again relieved in having his best friend back.

"Okay everyone!" a slightly older voice interrupted their reunion. "Please take your seats, class is about to begin." Looking away from Camille to the source of the voice, Tomas saw a woman who, while older than any of the girls in the class, didn't appear to be that much older than his sister.

Taller than average, she had a very angular face with a sharp jaw and high cheekbones. A uniform of pitch black hair pulled strictly towards the back of her head. Causing her features stand out even more than usual against her pale complexion. Though her expression was pleasant enough, she held a distinctly cold aura about her. Though being perfectly honest her face was not where Tomas found his eyes drawn to.

As if her intimidating features weren't enough to draw his attention, her body was better than any pinup he'd ever seen. She was… blessed, as his mother would say. Nothing impossibly large but Mother Nature had gifted her with ample incentive to draw men in for all the good it did her here. Even through the multiple layers, there was a definite wobble that never seemed to stop, only making it even harder to look anywhere else.

Smiling to everyone, her eyes stopped on him and she paused mid step. The wobble bounced when she did.

It lasted only a second, but it was long enough for Tomas to remember the situation he was in. And while seeing Camille again had almost given him a sense of normalcy for the first time in weeks, every ounce of joy and cheer that had begun to bud within him died in a blossom of dread and self loathing as he looked around and watched the girls rush for the desks farthest from him. Camille excluded, he was given a front row seat to watch the downtrodden and downright fearful expressions of those forced to sit near him.

Lifting some folders from her own bag and shifting the papers on her desk, the women he could only assume would be their teacher looked entirely unfazed by the room of teenagers staring back at her. She touched the tight professional bun holding her long, black strands in place and scanned the room, almost as though she were trying to commit their faces to memory. It wasn't until she looked up at the clock that she turned her smile back to the class and began to speak.

"I guess, I should start with greeting each of you and saying how much I am looking forward to getting to know you all over the next year. I would ask that you please refer to me as Missus Green," pausing she gave a warm gentle smile to the class, the kind that was meant to calm and be soothing. Her tone was level and practiced. Whatever she did before the bombs dropped, it was clear she was used to speaking professionally. Leaning back in his chair, Tomas tried to listen to what she was saying, but found it difficult to look her directly in the eye. Her cool blue orbs were almost clinical in the way she was surveying them. "I am looking forward to our time together," she went on, "but first, I think I should address what each of you are probably thinking." Taking a breath, her smile disappeared.

"The world, at least as we knew it, is dead. Over. Destroyed," she declared so bluntly that even the scattered whispers that had been fluttering throughout the room died instantly. If she noticed this however she didn't let it show. "Everyone you knew outside this Vault, most likely everyone you knew in general has been killed. Or at least, put in a position where death will find them soon." Again, she paused. "And here you are… back in high school," she laughed under her breath but no one else was brave enough to do the same.

"I know at least a few of you are less than pleased to find yourselves here. Some of you may even have been forced. The world has just ended and you're stuck here, learning history and math, and other things that seem entirely pointless in the grand scheme of things. I understand that, and in your position I would even agree. But I am here to tell you, that it is not pointless, if anything it is among the most important things you will ever do in your lifetime. Despite what happened, you are still here. You survived and it is your responsibility to learn everything that humanity worked so hard to create so that you can pass it on to the next generation."

Finally, her big blue eyes crinkled with her smile. "You may think now that the world has ended, but you need to know that is not true, not as long as we continue to live, not as long as we survive. As long as we continue to live, and continue to remember, the world as we knew it has not ended. So you need to work harder than ever to make sure who we are, and all that we have accomplished isn't lost. That is the price of survival."

Tomas couldn't help but feel her eyes settle on him and hesitate before moving on. But before he could dwell on the image for long, she reached into her bag, only to pull out a book.

"Now that we have talked for a bit, who here has read Hamlet?"

What followed turned out to be a surprisingly normal class despite the obviously disturbing way it had begun. Tomas just sat in his seat, took notes and if he focused, could even forget about the recent global apocalypse.

Mrs. Green even turned out to be pretty cool. She didn't make class a rock concert or anything, but he managed to make it through an entire lesson on classical literature without falling asleep. And that was saying something. When everything was said and done, he had to admit the day could have gone a lot worse.

The bell for lunch rang halfway through a lecture on the history of the early American colonies; something he was thankful for as he never really cared much for history. And while he could have simply returned to his families' dormitory, he decided that he would much rather follow his friend to the cafeteria and continue catching up.

He and Camille were about to leave when someone stopped them. "Tomas?" the teacher called out just as they were out the door. Turning, the pair spotted the women leaning against her desk with a smile painted on her face. "Would you mind staying for a bit? I was hoping we could discuss something privately." Blinking in surprise, he looked to his friend to find her raising an eyebrow. Not knowing any reason why he should refuse, he hesitantly nodded.

"I'll… catch up, just save me a seat okay?" he nodded toward Camille, who shifted her queer gaze to the teacher before moving back to him.

"Kaaaaay." Giving him a look he didn't recognize, he watched her disappear down the long metal hallway before turning back to Mrs. Green.

"Um, what's up?" he offered, nearing her desk but keeping a few steps of space between them. This proved to be a fruitless effort however. As soon as he stopped she crossed the remaining distance until her voluptuous form stood within arm's reach. "Do you… need anything?"

"I just wanted to say hello, personally." Her calm expression lifted with a smile. The corner of her lips rose only slightly, but the effect was impossible to ignore. "I'm happy to have you in my class, but I also hope we can become good friends." Seemingly genuine, Tomas couldn't shake the intense focus of her gaze as she watched him, waiting for him to respond. He did so cautiously.

"Thank you?" he tried. The sudden proposal felt odd and left him more than a little nervous. As nice as she was being, he couldn't help but still feel intimidated by the older woman. Her sharp eyes and piercing gaze insured that no matter how warm and friendly she might have seemed, he couldn't quite shake the feeling of being a particularly interesting bug under a microscope. Whatever he was expecting to happen next, it wasn't his teacher reaching out and laying her hand on his chest.

"Look, I know this is not easy for you," she spoke with a soft caring tone, but her eyes were just as cold as before. He could almost imagine himself slowly becoming incased in ice despite the warmth of her touch. "All this responsibility and pressure, it must get hard." Unable to say anything, Tomas just nodded his head, his eyes focused on the sight of her hand still touching him.

She made a concerned noise. "I could not imagine what it must be like for you." To his surprise, he found himself disappointed when she removed her hand. The soft heat that it left was almost cold in comparison.

"Well, I just want to say that if there is anything I can do to help, please just let me know okay? I may have been a psychiatrist before all this, but I asked to be a teacher because I care about you children. I want to do everything in my power to make sure each of you get  _everything_  you need. Understand?" And while he didn't, Tomas still made sure to nod his head, which caused the kind woman to flash her teeth once again.

"Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer. But thank you for taking the time to talk with me. I… hope we can do this again sometime." Brushing a hand over her ear, she coyly tucked a stray strand of hair away.

"Okay!" Tomas nearly shouted, only to flinch at the volume. Thankfully Mrs. Green answered with a smile, laughter tinkling like bells passing across her lips. Before he could do anything else to embarrass himself he quickly left the room, unaware of his teacher's eyes following him the entire way.

Disappearing around a corner, the sight of Camille standing casually against a wall was almost enough to make his already panicking heart jump out of his chest. He must have taken longer than he thought.

Skidding to a stop, she watched him; her expression looking more bored than anything else. Compared to his own wide eyed face, it was comical at best. Without so much a word, the teenage girl simply shook her head before moving from her place to walk down the hall. Tomas hesitantly followed after her.

It was fairly easy to find the cafeteria thanks to the clamor of so many voices. Wandering in, Tomas and Camille were able to get their food before finding a table hidden in the very back corner of the room. It was only once they were seated, trays of food set in front of them that Camille finally spoke.

"So how was the sex?"

Drinking a Nuka-Cola at that very moment, the young man had to stop himself from spewing a mouthful of soda all over his friend, something she no doubt appreciated. Nevertheless, pounding his chest with his fist he had to fight to catch his breath.

"What the hell?" he shot his friend a crazed look. If she was at all apologetic for her blunt words, she didn't show it. In fact, narrowing his eyes, Tomas could swear he saw a hint of amusement dancing across her features, like a spark just waiting to find something it could catch aflame. "I don't know what you're talking about," he swore. This prompted a dramatic roll of Camille's eyes.

"Please," she grinned, and then went as far as giving his shin a playful kick underneath the table. "Don't think I don't know what you were up to." Offering him a cheeky grin Tomas squirmed at her insinuations.

"Oh come on," he grumbled, pushing his tray away. It was a childish move, but after everything that has been happening, he felt he earned it. Camille choked back a laugh.

"I was at that stupid briefing thing too you know," she reminded him through a mouthful of food. Unlike Tomas, the young woman had no trouble eating. But then again she had always been like that. Nothing had ever seemed to surprise her or faze her. It was weird when they were younger, but now Tomas just found it annoying.

"The one where they explained how you were gonna be pumping us full of ankle-biters?" she went on. Smacking her lips, she dropped her french-fry to look him dead in the eye. "When should I be expecting you by the way? I mean, are you free tonight, or do you already have another five chicks lined up? I know they said anyone you approached had to bend over or whatever, but is there a schedule they haven't told me about or do I need to get on some waiting list?" Raising her eyebrows expectantly, it was only because of how well he knew her that Tomas was sure she was being one hundred present sarcastic. "Just want a heads up, you know? Motherhood and all that." Not much in the mood for her sense of humor, he just glared.

"Why was I happy to see you again?" he growled before pushing his tray of food away completely. Tomas didn't wait for her to answer, simply meeting the table with his head while he rested. Camille, not entirely heartless, gave a small sigh before begrudgingly running her hand over his hair.

"There-there." After a few seconds the young man let out a sigh. Lifting his head and glancing at his friend, happy in spite of it all to have her with him. He couldn't imagine sitting here without her. And seeing her return the expression, he knew she must feel the same.

"What's the problem anyway?" she challenged. "Like, any guy on the planet would kill to be you right now. What's so scary about a little vagina?" her crass words forced a pinched expression on her friend's face, causing her to in turn release a long laugh. Happy to have the tension lifted somewhat, she bumped him with her knee. "Huh?"

He chose to remain silent, internally struggling with the decision to open up. Finally, after a few seconds he sat up straight.

"I-I've never done it before!" he admitted, surprising no one, "and now I'm supposed to just walk up to a girl and ask them to have sex with me? What the hell do I even say?"-  _'Hey, you're looking pretty today. Would you be the mother of my child?'_  -That's crazy!" and giving his friend an exasperated look, she had to stop herself from laughing at his obvious distress. "I couldn't even ask Molly Auburn on a date…"

"Tommy," she smirked, "you gotta learn how to talk to girls other than me sometime. Especially if you're gonna populate the entire Vault, or whatever. That's gonna be pretty hard if all you can manage is to stare at them with your mouth open," she paused to take a bite.

Staying silent for another handful of seconds, Tomas stared into his hands thinking over his friend's words. He couldn't ignore this forever, he was smart enough to know that much. And even if it was only to get his own sister out of his mind, he really, really needed to.

"You think it will be okay?" he asked, completely serious.

"Sure." she shrugged. "I mean, it's just sex. Not all that complicated. Even a bonehead like you can figure out eventually." Then, before he could enjoy the moment for any length of time, he watched her expression turn snide. "Besides, have you ever considered the fact that you are literally the last man on earth? The last one any of us will ever see anyways. So unless half the Vault suddenly decides to start eating carpet, you have pretty good odds" this resulted in Tomas palming his face, if only to hide the begrudging smile that only Camille could manage to bring him.

* * *

 

**A/N: Again, next update should be next Friday. Keep up the reviews and the love. Hope you guys are enjoying where this story is going. I hope to hear from you soon.**

**Mad Commander: I hope you will all be entertained.**

**Mike in Ike: there will be but I don't plan to focus to heavily on it. At least not right now.**

**ExTeliteBro: your wish is my command.**

**BeeBoy100: Okay, but only because _you_  asked.**

**BeeBoy100: I hope I do not disappoint.**

 


	3. Education

**A/N: Warning for this chapter, expect explicit content. For those of you who have come for that, enjoy.**

**Tag(s): Fondling, Fingering, Cow-Girl, Missionary, Sex-Education.**

**Beta: Lords of Ember Celica**

**Words: 17,332**

* * *

 

**Chapter 3 – Education**

By the time they returned to class both friends were back normal and their serious talk had been forgotten. Tomas had always been on the anxious side, so Camille had always tried to distract him and draw him out. Whereas he would dwell on something for hours at a time she was always fearless, forging on without looking back or pause.

Others were still trickling in when they arrived, but what they saw left both with raised eyebrows. Though Tomas had something else rise as well.

There, at her desk, Mrs. Green sat just as composed as she had been before shuffling through a pile of papers. What caught the pair’s attention, however, was how the top half of her jumpsuit had been peeled down and tied around her waist. Consequently, her already straining bust could be seen spilling out from the cups of her plain bra into her white tank top, the impressive weight of which forced the neckline of the thin cloth even lower than its normal plunging state. Resulting in very intimate greeting to each and every student walking into the room. It might have been his imagination, but Tomas could have sworn she leaned forward a bit more when he walked past her desk, causing the already bottomless valley to swell and grow.

Camille shot Tomas a sidelong glance before rolling her eyes. He turned his surprised expression on her and watched the teenage girl walk on without him to her seat, quickly following after her.

It wasn't long after this that more and more of the class returned. Just like before the bombs fell, nobody was ever eager to return to class after lunch. Some things never changed. It was only once the entire class had made it back, and was seated, that Mrs. Green looked up, her blue eyes twinkling.

"I hope you don't mind if I try and cool off a bit," she smiled at the throng of students; though her eyes seemed to focus in his direction. "Having so many people in such a small room tends to make things a bit stuffy, wouldn't you agree?" Pausing she then continued, "I may be strict, but I am also fair, so if any of you desire please feel free to do the same. I know it's going to take some time before we're all used to these,” she gestured to the elastic blue and yellow suit, “so until they either adjust the thermostat or provide uniforms that  _actually fit_ , I will not be enforcing the Vault wide dress code within my class." She made a point to pull on her neckline, straining it even further. "Now, everyone turn to page five of your geometry textbook and let's get started." Then, as though she wasn't displaying herself to a room of sixteen year olds, she continued with class as if everything was normal.

Trying to follow along with the rest of his classmates, Tomas' eyes were inescapably drawn to the mounds of flesh bouncing and bobbing before him. His teenage brain was almost overloaded from the naked skin peeking through the thin material. Making things even worse, or better depending on your point of view, she wasn't the kind of teacher that just sat behind her desk and lectured. Rather, she actively walked through the rows and columns of desks, reading from her book and personally seeing to any student needing help.

Tomas had to stop his dick from pressing against the bottom of his cold metal desk at this point, pressing his hand under the only cover shielding him from the embarrassment of the entire class seeing his massive boner. It was so bad he didn't even notice her approach, too busy focusing on how her erect nipples were tracing small circles through the front of her shirt.

"Tomas?" The sound of his name being called snapped him from his trance. Blinking, his eyes raised from her glorious breasts, only to find her standing right before him. "Is everything all right? You seem… uncomfortable."

"Just, uh… having trouble with example three," burying his heated face in the pages, he tried to back up his lie by staring intently at the confusing script. The room was so quiet he could almost hear the older woman's heartbeat.

To his left, he caught sight of Camille staring directly at him, a long expression on her face. Lids drawn to half mast and lips in a narrow line, she simply shook her head, somehow disappointed in his stupidity. Mrs. Green made no immediate comment, but stared with consideration.

"Then why don't you stay after class for a bit?" the teacher finally answered with a calm and measured tone. For a single terrifying moment, Tomas felt his insides melt at the sensation of her hand meeting the broad surface of his back. She turned to face the rest of the class, her hand moving from his back up to his neck. "This offer is open to anyone who feels they need some help with my class. It doesn't matter if it's the first day of class or the last. If you ever feel that you are falling behind or just want a little extra attention," Tomas felt her hand squeeze ever so slightly, "do not be afraid to ask for my assistance. I'm free any time."

Being in high school, nobody else in the class seemed too eager at the thought of staying in class longer than was absolutely necessary. Mrs. Green didn't pay their blank or even outright repulsed expressions any mind and continued to walk through the row, her hand leaving his person only at the last second. He tried not to read into that.

If anyone else thought their teacher was behaving strangely, they didn't show it. Rather, none of the girl's in class so much as looked in his direction. It was as though, in the wake of being forced to be around him, they would rather ignore his existence than persist in their active disgust and fear. And strangely, Tomas found he preferred it this way as well. At least it was familiar, almost identical to how things used to be.

The rest of class seemed to pass without issue. Despite his raging erection still throbbing beneath his desk, he forced his focus and attention on the pages of his book to dissuade any untoward ideas his eyes might have. Suffice to say, when the bell finally did ring, he looked up at his teacher unsure what to think.

"What's going on?" he whispered desperately to his friend. All around them the other girls were gathering their things and getting ready to leave. Camille was doing the same while sending her friend a look that clearly questioned his intelligence.

"Pretty sure the Overseer decided you needed some help getting started," she answered flatly, filling her bag with her new textbooks. Tomas stared at her blankly.

"The Overseer?" his face tightened. Then, like a light bulb had clicked on, his face lifted with illumination. His eyes glanced towards Mrs. Green. "W-wait! You think the Overseer asked her to…" he couldn't finish the sentence. Camille, meanwhile, couldn't help but smirk.

"Nooo," she smiled, "all thirty year-old women throw themselves at sixteen year old boys." Finally she looked up with mirth in her eyes. "Come on, even you can't be  _that_  stupid." Tomas began to panic.

"W-Wait!" Speaking entirely too loud, Tomas had to stop and look around; making sure no one was looking in their direction, especially said teacher. Once he was sure, Tomas ducked his head before continuing. "Wait!" he whispered harshly. "What the hell? What am I supposed to do?" If Camille shared any compassion for her friend, now was the time he was depending on her most.

"Do it," she answered bluntly. Grabbing the last of her things, she hefted the bag over her shoulder before slipping her arms through its straps. "You've done nothing but freak out about how to approach a girl for as long as I've known you, and now you have one approaching _you_." She cast her friend a look over her shoulder, her expression neutral but her eyes slightly forced. "Just… go with the flow and try and take notes I guess." She couldn't help but smirk at that, even as Tomas glared at her in return.

"Have fuuuun," she sang just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. This left Tomas floundering, heat rising to his cheeks as he watched the last few girls cast him strange looks. He dared not look at Mrs. Green.

For a moment he hated his friend, hated how she could be so casual about all this. The way she talked about having sex, it was so flippant. For a moment, he couldn't help but wonder if she herself had ever gone that far. This led to him shaking his head almost immediately. He was her best friend, if something as big as that were to ever happen he would surly know about it. And smiling the nagging thought off, he tried to ignore the weird sensation it left in his stomach. Thankfully, Mrs. Green was an excellent distraction.

"Tom," she walked up as he was about to get up, her smile as brilliant as ever, and hair still brushing the line of her jaw as she tucked a stray lock behind her ear. "May I call you that?" she asked, "Tom?"

Now that he  _knew_  what was going on, and why his teacher was acting so strange, Tomas felt even more nervous than before. Remembering Camille's parting words, he tried not to panic. "Ah, sure, it's o-okay. I mean, if you want." His mouth seemed to betray him, at this most vital of moments. His ears burned with the warmth in his face.

"Great," she answered with a smile. "Now Tom, bring your book to my desk, and I'll see what I can do to help you with, example three?" Tomas nervously nodded his head until what she had said registered, and then shook his head as quickly as he could.

Hand still pressed beneath the desk, his erection was standing as straight and proud as ever. A fact that would become immediately apparent should he so much as attempt to stand. He fought the urge to groan with irritation.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Though no concern was evident in her tone, rather, Tomas couldn't help but feel she already knew exactly what was happening. She had the look about her like she was used to being in control. Eyes rising up to meet hers, he could just see the beginnings of a smirk pull at her pleasant expression.

Tomas didn't answer; unsure what to say that could explain his current predicament without him dying of embarrassment. Finally, Mrs. Green spoke in a kind, almost understanding tone. "How about I just help you from here?" Before Tomas could sigh in relief, his eyes widened at the sight of his teacher leaning over to look at his book, the full weight of her breasts bearing down on her bra and tank top to expose the glorious sight of her cleavage.

The poor boy could see the straps holding back the mammoth breasts straining to hold them in place. It seemed as though they could snap at any second, releasing the full bounty they protected from his gaze. This of course only made him stare even harder, as though he could will it to happen. It wasn't until a full minute passed that he noticed a change in the room, only to blink and realize the teacher had stopped talking entirely.

He looked up with a start, only to find Mrs. Green watching him openly ogle her exposed cleavage. Part of him immediately felt the need to jump and explain himself, if only to avoid a heated talking to. But it was the fact that her expression remained passive that held his tongue. Rather, he couldn't speak at all.

Seeing that Tomas had escaped the hypnotizing view of her breasts, Mrs. Green smiled, drawing his gaze to her face where she could watch him. He seemed scared, confused, and of course, brimming with teenage lust. It wasn't the first time she had to stop herself from reaching out to touch him. But hopefully, it would be the last.

"Tom," she spoke, her voice deeper than it had been during class. Blinking owlishly, the young man continued to stare up at her with a nervous swallow, straining to avoid the offered fruits of flesh dangling before his face. "You seem… distracted," she finally continued. "Maybe it would be best if we switched subjects for a bit?" Licking his dry lips, Tomas couldn't manage so much as a nod.

Standing up straight, Mrs. Green watched his gaze flicker to her chest before returning to her eyes. Reaching out, her fingers wrapped around the hand that wasn't under his desk and motioned to pull him to his feet. He resisted of course, his erection now worse than ever. But after a forceful tug the thirty year old teacher managed to force him in his dazzled state and pull him to his feet.

The young man didn't need to look down to know the front of his jumpsuit was now tented worse than any circus. However, Mrs. Green didn't seem to mind. Glancing down, a sort of mirth twinkled in her eyes. As much as he wanted to cover himself in some way, the older woman didn't give him the chance. And soon, Tomas found himself standing next to his teacher's desk while she seated herself on the sturdy wooden surface.

"Everyone has been dealing with a lot this month; we are all still trying to just pick up the pieces of our lives. After losing so many friends and family, we then have the added stresses of trying to survive and move on." Mrs. Green spoke, surprising Tomas as her hand reached out to clasp his shoulder, then began massaging the tense muscles beneath her fingers. A delightful tingle spread out from the contact. "I understand you, especially, have been having some difficulty. Why don't you tell me a bit about what's been troubling you?"

Finally Tomas managed to collect himself enough to form a sentence. "Did the Overseer ask you to do this?" he asked nervously. Eyes turned toward the wall, he couldn't hide the discomfort on his face. The way he fidgeted made it too obvious how much he wanted to run away, like a frightened rabbit he just wanted to get back to his burrow and hide. "She promised she wouldn't do this, that… that I could pick who I wanted myself." Her hand moved up from his shoulder to his cheek, turning him to face her. Still reluctant, he eventually gave in.

Her expression remained passive, a gentle compassion lying underneath the surface. Surprised, Tomas had expected her to laugh or maybe threaten him, say that he was taking too long to do what he'd promised to do. Instead she just stroked his cheek, calming his anxiety with her tender touch.

"The Overseer did not send me," she answered calmly. Moving her hand down his face to his neck, she touched the zipper at his collar and rolled the tag of metal between her fingers. This surprised Tomas, so much so he didn't think to question her interest with his jumpsuit.

"S-she didn't?" Blinking in astonishment, he felt his brow furl in confusion. Surely she wasn't just attracted to teenage boys, right? He wasn't stupid; he knew that kind of thing did happen, rarely, but something about Mrs. Green just didn't fit with that image. Looking back at the woman, his eyes remained wary; unsure if he should trust her. The teacher could see this and simply sighed.

"No…however, your mother did speak with me after I submitted my request for this position. She had some concerns about your stress…" If Tomas was expecting anything to happen, this wasn't it. Taking a step back, he couldn't help but gawk.

"My  _mom_  sent you?!" If there was any moment that the teacher appeared at all sheepish, it was then.

"Tom, I applied for this knowing full well that you would be in my class. She understood my intentions and simply requested that I take the time to help you and answer any questions you had. I was at no point…solicited if that is what you are implying. Neither was I recruited, drafted, pressed, pressured, or threatened in any way." He continued to watch her carefully, and after a few seconds she gave in, a sigh falling from her lips.

Tomas felt his cheeks burning like never before. It was one thing to be manipulated by the Overseer, but to be set up with his teacher by his mom? It didn't get any more embarrassing than that. Though, he couldn't help but still feel the need to ask about one thing she had mentioned, "Intentions?"

Mrs. Green didn't say anything but offered him a very obvious smile. Suddenly her hand felt much warmer and she giggled at his expression.

"Oh, come on," she smiled. "It's not that bad." Despite her promise, Tomas couldn't help but feel otherwise.

"You sure?" he groaned, his posture slumped as he struggled to keep upright. "Because if you ask me, when your mom needs to talk to girls for you, that's as bad as it gets." This comment earned him a small chuckle from the lady, almost making up for this horror of a moment.

"I already told you, she approached me knowing what my intentions were. I am here because I wanted to be here, not just as a teacher, but as  _your_  teacher." Seeing and feeling him tense under her eyes and fingers, she decided to tone things down for the time being.

So, she smiled and leaned back away from him slightly, knowing he felt cornered and that wouldn't get them anywhere, not willingly anyways. "I am not going to do anything you don't want me to, I promise. Perhaps there is already a girl you have plans for? Someone that has your eye? I could help you with that instead if you would prefer. You seem to get along with, Camille I believe it was?"

Tomas chewed the inside of lip for a moment, reluctant to answer. "Not really," he grumbled under his breath. Giving a pinched expression, he bounced from foot to foot, uncertainty bleeding through his veins. In fact, he was about as far from approaching a girl as could be expected "But… I mean, you really agreed to show me how to…?" kicking his foot, he tried to look away.

"Tom," his name dripped like honey from her lips. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. You are still a growing young man, one who simply hasn't had the chance to experience this part of life yet. It is no different from anything else that is new, be it driving a car for the first time or moving out from your parent’s home. Anything and everything can be scary when it's new, or different from what we are comfortable with."

He didn't believe her for a minute. How could he after an entire life of hearing otherwise? For her to be so casual about something like this, to say it was normal, almost implying that it was easy? Nevertheless, he forced himself to say what he said next, knowing he would never have an opportunity like this again. "You'll really teach me how to…have sex?"

The corner of Mrs. Green's eyes crinkled with laughter but otherwise she was smiling encouragingly. "Of course!" and seeing the question on his face, she answered without prompt. "I may not have the most  _experience_  in the Vault, but I certainly know enough to get you started."

"But…" his features twisted, "aren't you worried about b-babies?" That single word seemed to burn him with the amount of effort it took to force through his lips. Mrs. Green however accepted it as if it were perfectly normal, even smiling at his shy demeanor.

"Tom," she spoke, moving off the desk to stand, her sapphire gaze lowered to meet his. "After the bombs fell and I found myself locked in this metal box, I was not exactly in a very good place, mentally or emotionally." This admission came with a brief expression of shame, Tomas couldn't help but notice her twisting the wedding ring still adorning her left hand; the same way his mother did when she was deep in thought. "I had not only lost my career, my home, my friends, and my family…I lost my husband.”

“The man I had loved since I was a little older than you, and who shared his life with me for the last twenty years was gone in the blink of an eye. More than losing my parents, my sister, my nieces and nephew, I had lost the most important person in my life. I honestly didn't know how to go on." This threw him more than anything that had been said that day, earning him a small smile from the older woman.

"I believe every word I said this morning to the class, Tom. I believe in what the Overseer told us in the cafeteria. Her words reached me when I was at my darkest, and lowest point. When I didn't know why I was going to keep living day after day, she gave me a purpose in this world. She gave all of us a purpose." Staring at him, the older woman's blue eyes held a kind of fanaticism that unnerved the teenage boy. It spoke of unwavering trust and faith that what she was saying was right.

While he knew why the Overseer needed to convince the women of the Vault to go along with their plan, it didn't mean he was gullible enough to believe her words of honor and sacrifice. His teacher on the other hand seemed all too ready to latch onto the honeyed words.

"We all have our part to play in this Vault," she continued, her expression only growing in joy. "And if I can help you fulfill yours while doing my part to usher in the next generation, what more could I ask for?"

Tomas stared at her for a long moment, still not entirely convinced. However, he couldn't deny she seemed to have accepted any consequences that may occur, and he really did need someone who was willing to show him how to have sex without looking like an idiot. From what he could tell, she wouldn't care if he didn't know what he was doing, so long as she was doing her 'duty for the future of the Vault'. Maybe this was his best chance? Tomas shook his head, knowing that wasn't true. She was his  _only_  chance.

"Okay…" Tomas finally folded, his eyes shyly glancing at her encouraging smile. "What should I do first, ah, Mrs. Green?" he shifted, foot from foot trying to shake his nerves.

Smiling brighter than ever before, the woman seemed to show her first  _genuine_  emotion. "Abigail, please! I believe we are going to be a little too intimate for Mrs. Green. And don't worry, it is mostly instinct. All I am going to do is give you a little confidence, and let you explore a bit so you know what to expect." This sentence alone was enough to get his heart pounding and loins flooding heated blood. "But first," Abigail paused, "I need to know how far have you gone with a girl? Do you know how to kiss?"

Blushing, Tomas recalled the one and only time he had ever kissed a girl. And even then, he doubted the small peck he'd received from Camille's little sister counted. "Not… really?" he admitted. Abigail then surprised him by moving closer.

"Okay Tom, just look into in my eyes." Standing in front of him, the older woman took his hands and guided them carefully to her trim waist, pressing them with her own to make sure he got to message. Hands on each side, he felt his heart lurch at the sensation of her softness and the gentle heat seeping through her fingers.

"For now I want you to just hold your hands here and focus on what you want when we kiss. And don't be afraid; feel free to try anything you think is right. I will guide you once we get started. Are you ready?"

Heart beating fast, Tomas felt her closing the space between them until his erection was pressed against her leg. She paid this no mind, instead she slowly leaned towards him so that her face was about to meet his. There was only enough time for him to lick his lips once before feeling the warm silky texture of her lips meeting his.

It was just a little bit awkward, her being so much taller than him meant he had to tilt his neck back. Never before had he imagined having to stretch up for his first kiss. But once he got past that, he found himself quickly enjoying the older woman's presence.

The first thought to cross his mind was how warm her lips were. Given the heat seeping into his fingers and palms the young man shouldn't have been surprised. It was pleasant and after a few seconds of holding that position, he felt her lips begin to move, swallowing and sucking on his bottom lip just long enough to feel it slide out. She repeat this motion twice more, until Tomas realized what she was doing.

He tried to mimic her, feeling the soft texture of her upper lip while she continued. It was even better than he imagined.

She was gentle, using slow motions to ease him into the intimate contact. Tomas was doing his best to respond in kind, but his mind was flooded with a thousand thoughts all conflicting with what was happening. Was he doing this right? Was it supposed to feel like this? How could he be better? Abigail could feel his hesitation and did her best to erase his concerns. She sighed softly in faux pleasure, moving her hands from where they held his to her hips up his thin arms to his broad shoulders before running them down his back to feel him through his suit, all the while softly cooing with the occasional moan. It worked, to a point, and she felt him relax into her lips.

In the otherwise silent classroom, the soft sound of wet lips meeting and molding might as well have been gunshots for how loud they echoed. Both participants were slowly learning how to match each other's movements, their breaths becoming more and more synchronized as their bodies naturally moved closer and closer, seeking and hungry for the others heat, the others touch, yearning for the opposite sex in their hands.

Finally, after a few minutes passed, something happened, inspiring Tomas to go further.

Bodies pressed together and lips mashing with growing ferocity, the young man jumped at the sensation of Abigail's lip meeting his tongue when he moved farther than intended. The burst of sensation was strange, but arousing. Without meaning to, Tomas found himself pressing even harder against her leg, grinding his erection against her softer flesh. Mrs. Green accepted his action without hesitation, pressing her hands against his back to force them closer together, insuring he felt the swell of her breasts against his chest.

He moved with the usual awkwardness that was usually afforded to his age, unsure what was the correct way to continue and press forward with this change. But her words from before emboldened him. When they next broke for air, Tomas made his move, and opened his mouth just as their lips once again became entwined, cautiously brushing his tongue across her bottom lip. Abigail smiled at this, offering a soft moan of approval before reciprocating, opening her mouth to accept his young tongue, having to actively resist guiding it into her moist cavern with her own pink muscle.

Starting off small at first, he traced the outer rim of her bottom lip with his tip, feeling her breath fill his mouth and her flavor gather on his tongue. He idly noted that she tasted of mint and saliva. Abigail allowed him to do this for a few minutes, wanting to encourage his exploration and get him more comfortable with taking the lead. It was only when he moved on and touched his tongue to hers that she finally answered, drawing her smaller pink organ along his own to taste this inside of his mouth.

A moan stirred within her breast as she took a fistful of his jumpsuit in each hand, pulling him even closer to her. There were lulls of course when they needed to breath, and moments where he did something that was off or awkward but for the most part her earlier words of wisdom had been correct in that it was instinctual.

Tomas meanwhile was beginning to enjoy himself quite a bit. Going through high school, he'd seen more than one couple lining the halls exactly as he was right now. He'd watched them, envious as they mauled each other's lips and cautiously pawed at the others body. He'd always wondered what it would be like to hold a girl like that. What she felt like, tasted like.

Her saliva mixed with his as their tongues shifted from mouth to mouth. One moment Tomas was stretching to fill his partners, and then the next Abigail surprised him, using her experience to push him back and claim his own for herself. He enjoyed it whenever that happened, closing his mouth around her tongue almost possessively.

The quite wet sucking noises that had echoed before now smacked with unabashed boldness. Even to their own ears they could hear the horrible wet sounds coming from their mingled growing passions. Driven by lust and pleasure, both ignored it, and instead only became even more aggressive.

By this point, Tomas was subtly grinding himself against his teacher's thigh. His hands held fast to her hips, pulling her close if only to increase the friction. What was even better though was the softness pressing against his chest in the form of her massive bust, the two pillow sized mounds almost felt like giant marshmallows. The more he felt them pressing into him, moving against him, the more his palms began to itch at her sides.

Mrs. Green could feel his growing desire, could tell the signs from how his hands began to squeeze and grope on her waist with open want but she refrained from taking action. Instead she waited as patently as she could, giving him the time he needed to work up the courage to reach up and feel her soft breasts, to take them into his hands. She was even excited by the idea, knowing that once he crossed that bridge and jumped that one last major hurdle everything would go that much quicker and only become more and more easy to continue pressing forward. As time dragged on however, she was disappointed to find his hesitations increasing rather than the reverse. Finally she was forced to pull away, exasperation chewing at the edge of her mind while an almost painful throb of heat continued to grow within her already aching core.

This is what she wanted, to help him, to do her part and fulfill her duty in preserving their Vault for the next generation. But even she had her limits. The problem was if things continued like this much longer, she knew she would end up pushing him onto her desk and mounting him like a horse. Not that she hated the idea as much, as she knew it would undo any and all progress he had made at this point.

He needed to be more assertive, confident, he had to be comfortable with taking control, and he couldn't do that if she was the one doing all the work.

Tomas pulled his tongue from Abigail's mouth only to watch her cleavage heave with her own heavy gasps.

"Well," Mrs. Green managed between breaths, her voice nearly drowned out by the need for air. "You seem to be catching on rather quick." In response, Tomas could only form a small smile, heat already radiating from his cherry cheeks.

As embarrassing as this entire tutoring session was, he was happy to hear that he wasn't just making a complete fool of himself. Actually, if he allowed himself to dare to think positively, he would even say she looked excited. Not as much as him of course but her cheeks were flushed and her eyes twinkled. Most notable of all, however, were the two defined nubs poking through the material of her shirt and bra.

Still pressed against the boy, she could feel his erection throb suddenly. With a knowing smile, her blue eyes stared with irritation as he continued to eye her chest. Tomas had been right in his assumption of her profession before the Vault. When she had been in school, then collage, and finally once she started her professional career the large mounds had been nothing but a hindrance. Be it from pulling the attention of her classmates, teachers, co-workers or patients, her breasts drew more attention and notice than her actual accomplishments ever could. To this day she knew not a single person had heard a single word she’d said in her valedictory speech.

With them even larger now, the back pain alone was enough to curse what was happening to her body. Tomas however seemed to enjoy them, to put lightly, if his near leer grade ogling was anything to go by. If only he wasn't too afraid to reach out and  _touch them_.

For the first time in her life, the thirty five year old woman found herself wishing a man would just reach out and grope her. He would never fulfill his duty if he remained as reserved and shy as he was now, and that in turn meant they had zero chance of surviving beyond the current generation. He just needed to be more confident, she needed to teach him how to be more assertive, get him comfortable with giving instructions or orders rather than just always taking them.

A spark lit her already heavy blue orbs. Perhaps she was going about this the wrong way? Every person was different, and every patient required an approach tailored to them. She had been so focused on his being a teenage male and she an adult woman that she hadn't considered looking at him as she would a patient. This was bigger than just helping her with her duty, looking on the situation from a new perspective; she saw how this could serve as a lesson for the future. He needed to learn how to assert himself towards the women of the Vault, and the Overseer was counting on her to  _teach_  him.

A pleasant smile pulled at her lips as a plan formed.

"Was it as bad as you thought it would be?" she asked coyly. Blinking, he looked up from her cleavage only to shrink back under her intense gaze. Even though he enjoyed the contact, he forced himself to take a step back away from her.

"I guess not." he agreed begrudgingly. Truthfully, he couldn't get the sensation of her tongue out of his mind. She was a beautiful woman, and everything in him was screaming to explore these new sensations, to trust the instincts that he had been following not a minute ago. The only thing that stopped him was the deeply ingrained sense of caution he had developed over a lifetime of being unable to talk to girls. Mrs. Green could see this, and knew it was her job to break him free of it.

"Good," she smiled. But too sudden to understand what was happening, Tomas felt her pull away from him entirely. "Then I suppose this is a good place to stop for today." In an instant the passion, the warmth and smolder all disappeared from her voice; replaced with the businesslike woman he had seen when she first introduced herself to the class.

Untying the sleeves from around her waist, she wasted no time redressing herself, pulling the thick material around her shoulders and slipping her arms through the sleeves. Tomas could only watch helplessly as the breasts he'd been watching all day were hidden from view behind a zipper.

"Wait!" he suddenly shouted. Turning back to him she wore a faux expression of interest, while her heart smiled knowingly. Nothing motivated a teenage boy like a pair of breasts. Nothing, that is, except taking them away from him.

"Yes?"

Tomas found his throat suddenly dry and his voice dead. Though he had shouted out, it was more due to the suddenness of her change in demeanor than an actual need to say something. Nevertheless, glancing away his nervousness was clear in his voice. "I-I mean, we're done? Just like that? What about… the rest?"

"What rest?" she shrugged her shoulders, acting the part of an idiot. Turning away she walked towards her bag and started packing up the materials she had used for class that day, making sure he did have a clear view of her backside as she did. Even though Tomas had the expression of a freshly dunked cat, she didn't so much glance in his direction.

"T-The rest!" he exclaimed. Though, even he wasn't sure if he could put what he had been expecting into words. "You… you said you'd teach me how to, you know!" he shifted uncomfortably.

"Did I?" making a face as though she were thinking, after a moment her dark bob of hair bobbed as she shook her head. "I can't seem to remember; perhaps you should refresh my memory? What exactly did I promise you?" Now she was looking right at him, through with an airy, empty headed expression. Compared to the calculating and sensual woman he had been getting to know, it was like an entirely different person was in the room now. He struggled to keep up with what was happening.

"Like… kissing and stuff." He said with a cracked voice, keeping his eyes locked onto the wall."

"Stuff?" she asked. A tired sigh fell from his lips.

"Sex!"

Losing her airheaded expression, her eyes returned their sharp coldness from before. Still, it was a step in the right direction. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific," she answered. Leaning against her desk she laid her folded hands in her lap, the perfect picture of patience. This only served to press Tomas even harder against his own mind.

"I… I don't understand what's happening right now," he finally gave up. "Did I do something wrong? Was I really that bad?" He feared perhaps he hadn't kissed as well as he'd been led to believe. Mrs. Green gave a look of disappointment once she realized just  _how_  insecure he really was.

"Tomas, how many women are in this Vault?" she asked him, the fact that she had reverted to using his given name had not been lost on either of them, and his already distraught expression only increased as he shook his head.

"A lot?" he guessed without giving it any thought or bothering to try and remember what he had heard earlier. "I don't know." The features face grew harder still.

"Nine hundred and ninety nine," she answered for him flatly. "And how many of them, do you think, will be as encouraging as I have been towards your role in the future of this Vault?" At this a spark of understanding filtered into Tomas' overstressed mind. Though, rather than feeling any relief, all he could do was grit his teeth.

"If you can't even tell me what it is you want when I am trying to help you and teach you, how can you ever be expected to approach other women? Granted, it is not as though there won't be others who will also seek out your attention, but you can expect the majority will need much more… persuasion. You need to be able to at least say what it is you want from the women you'll be impregnating."

Tomas felt himself shaking under the barrage of words being thrown at him. The message she was saying, it made sense. But that didn't make it any easier to hear. He felt his breath start to shorten.

Seeing that her words had had the opposite effect of what she'd been hoping for, Abigail felt her face pinch a bit as she questioned how she could get through to him. She was accustoming to men who were confident when they made passes at her, even after she was married. Trying to dial things down and scale back was proving difficult if only because of how much she was being forced to do so. Really, she was struggling to think of a way she could make things any easier for the boy at this point. After several tense seconds, her lips finally loosened up, pulling at the corner's to form a mischievous smile.

That had been the key she needed. Again she had been thinking and seeing herself as a woman and he as a young man, again she had been trying to get him to follow her lead, go by her terms, teach him by example. This was not a  _man_  who was after her or seeking her, not someone that was trying to get her attention. Tomas was a reserved, and thoroughly inexperienced young  _boy_  who was under a tremendous amount of stress.

She needed to get  _him_  to open up to her, needed  _him_  to take the lead. And that was exactly what she was going to do. She walked towards the young man with a new sense of purpose and a new plan.

"Tom," she reverted to using the name she had claimed from him, but her voice remained the same. Her serious tone shook him from his sudden bought of nerves, though he was still quite nervous. Glancing up, he met her eyes just as her hands gripped his shoulders. "I'm going to make a deal with you. Whatever you want to do, whatever you want, whatever you  _tell_  me to do, I'll do it. But, only if you are perfectly clear when you say what it is you want. Do not ask me to do anything; tell me what you want, no matter what it is, no matter how embarrassing it might be or how silly it might seem. I swear to you, I will do whatever it is you want. Do you think you can do that?" Tomas simply continued to stare into her eyes, hypnotized by their intensity.

"A-Anything?" he asked shyly. Licking his lips, he gaze flickered towards her chest, unbidden. Abigail clearly saw this and smiled.

He shifted from foot to foot, not sure what to say. In some ways, this felt wrong on so many levels. He was raised fairly normal, with a mother and older sister. So the thought of just…ordering a woman to let him do as he pleased felt like he was betraying them in some way. Sure, he was a guy with all the hormones and lust that came with that, but he'd never once thought of women as objects before.

That being said, in that very moment he felt like he was beginning to understand the power that had been given to him for the first time since that day he'd talk to the Overseer. He understood the looks of apprehension and nervousness  _they_  had had when he was told any woman he wanted would have to do anything he wanted. Rather than be appalled as he had that day, he actually felt excitement flush through his system, all the while trying not to think about how that should worry him.

"Okay," he answered… wringing his fingers. He glanced towards the blue orbs which were still watching him with baited expectation. Chewing the inside of his cheek for a moment, he glanced down at her chest before finally speaking.

"T-Then, can I-." he stopped short at seeing her eyes narrow ever so slightly in warning, her words from earlier echoing in his mind. He shook his head once then tried again, rewording his desire. "I mean, let me… t-touch your bo- breasts."

It was full of hesitation, of stuttering, and by the end his cheeks were bright as a tomato. Nevertheless, he'd made his order clear and she was a woman of her word. So, without an ounce of shame the older woman pushed her already swollen bosom toward her student, with her arms behind her she arched her back, bringing her dramatic bust to its max.

At first Tomas could only blink in surprise, as though he thought she wouldn't actually follow through. However, after waiting a few moments and seeing her remain poised for molestation, he saw that she was truly genuine in her promise to submit herself to him. His hand twitching in the air as it moved towards her bulbous mounds.

Tomas nearly felt his heart in his throat when his fingers finally brushed against the objects of his desire. The sensation was undeniable, urging him to feel it with his entire palm. His eyes were wide, impossibly so as they watched his hand hold the womanly flesh with reverence, honor even. Meanwhile, Abigail remained as composed as possible, amusedly watching the young man begin to explore her body.

It was soft in his hand. Even through the multiple layers separating his hand from her body, he could feel the heavenly give that swallowed his finger into the otherwise round shape. Using the whole of his hand, the gentle pressure molded to his palm as he flexed his wrist. It was amazing, and the thought that there was even more to feel left his mind reeling.

Standing next to her, his arm bent as he had to reach upwards to feel her. His expression remained one of open awe at the thought that he had finally gotten to feel a girl's chest. The only thing that marred the otherwise wonderful memory was that he couldn't feel her skin to skin.

Or could he?

His breath hitched as he recalled what she had said to him. So long as he was assertive and clear, she would do  _anything_  he told her to. That kind of power, it was overwhelming at first, but now that he'd had a taste of what it could do he couldn't help wonder what its limits were. Little did he know just how perfectly he had fallen for his teacher's plan.

"Um" he stopped, still nervous but emboldened by how his first bout of assertiveness had turned out. "I, that is, I want you to unzip your suit." His ears were red, and for a moment he flinched in worry. But no sooner than words left his mouth did he hear the unmistakable sound of a zipper being undone.

She smiled at him, knowing that her plan was working. The desire was there, she'd known since she saw him for the first time that morning. He just never learned how to communicate it to others. As luck would have it, all it took was a little positive reinforcement to get him going.

It seemed he was finally catching on as he watched her pull the small metal tag to her belted waist. Rather than reach in and grab her breasts like she had expected, he seemed to just stare, his mind turning as the young man began to question the possibilities. Finally, in a spark of wisdom his eyes widened, burrowing into his teachers in a way that made her blink.

"I… I want to see them," he pressed on. Licking his lips, he stared into the opening of her jumpsuit and at the wonderment that he knew lay within. "Take off your shirt, and your bra," he said quickly before his burst of courage could falter. "… I want to see your breasts."

His tone was different this time, bolder perhaps. Whatever it was brought a smile to Mrs. Green's previously empty expression.

She took a moment to watch him before acting. With no dramatic flair or showmanship she reached up, her hands taking hold of the jumpsuit and parted the opening so she could pull her arms from the sleeves, then let if fall to her waist. Once again standing before him in only her tank top and bra, her eyes remained focused on his as without blinking she peeled the thin white material up from her stomach and overhead. She might not have been able to see it, but she was sure able to feel when her mammoth sized breasts bounced as her top passed over them, freeing them from their second layer of confinement. Now with nothing but her bra to cover her she waited, almost expecting him to chicken out or stutter more nonsense. Instead, she found her heart rate speeding up at the sight of him, his expression solid and his eyes unwavering from her glorious chest. Reaching behind her back, she had to suppress a knowing grin.

Their hormonally induced increase in breast size had not been accounted for when handing out underwear as part of their uniforms. As a result, the swollen globes looked ready to spill from the too small cups, the extra flesh practically begging to be let free as it ballooned outwards and upwards. It was uncomfortable to say the least, though the effect it had on her cleavage was a bonus. Nevertheless, unhooking the metal fasteners from where the material was digging into her back, it was both a relief, and a delight to let her mounds fall freely to her chest.

First giving a healthy bounce before wobbling gently into place, her large bust stood proudly atop her chest with all the strength and vigor of a teenager. Truth be told before the bombs she had been far from flat, but never large enough that she had to worry about them sagging or losing their shape. Thanks to the sudden increase in girth her breasts drooped into a perfect teardrop shape, each capped by a large dark pink nipple pointing straight forward. Tomas took all of this in, struggling not to let his jaw drop at the spectacle.

Mrs. Green watched him appraise her chest, trying to hold back the laughter that welled from deep inside her being. He was so cute when he looked at her like this, with more than just hunger and desire, it was almost…reverential. Retaining her professional persona, she quelled the urge to put on a seductive grin and sashay over to him, resisted the growing desire she could feel to lay her arms on him and pull him to her. If she had thought the burning flames from their kissing had been bad, it was nothing compared to what she felt the moment she had exposed herself to him. Rather than allow those impulses to control her, she invited him to continue with his demands, continued to remain as submissive as she could and let him take the lead.

"So…" she spoke, her face earning his gaze for the first time in some minutes. "I suppose all you wanted was to look at them?" she was being cheeky, but the young man couldn't find it within himself to get mad. Instead he simply returned to staring at her exposed orbs, watching them gently sway with each breath and jostle whenever she moved. Then, with a swallow, he cautiously reached forward.

Abigail waited, staring at his hand as it drew nearer and nearer to its destination. Parting her lips, she held her breath, only to sigh in a strange sense of relief at the sensation of his awkward, uncoordinated fingers cupping her flesh. Unbidden she could feel her nipples harden, the hormones in her body responding to the touch of a male. Before she knew what she was doing, the older woman found herself leaning into his touch, forcing more of herself into his hand. He gladly accepted every bit of her.

It was heavy, was his first thought, quite a bit heavier than it had felt through her clothes. Holding the mound carefully he lifted it, palming the skin to test its texture. Against his hand he could feel both the impressive weight as well as its enormous size. What he found most fascinating of all though was how the large orb would move to fill his hand no matter how he moved it, that and feeling of her nipple scrapping against his palm.

"I… I don't know what to do," he admitted after a moment. After testing the breast as best he could, the young man found himself entirely clueless as to what to do next. Thankfully, Abigail was only too eager to instruct him, reaching for his other hand and pulling it to her unmolested breast and holding it in place.

"You were already doing fine," she acknowledged, smiling as he held her in both hands. "Remember to be gentle, women love to have their breasts massaged, but they are very sensitive so you need to be careful." She encouraged this by sighing when his fingers sank into the soft meat of her chest. Tomas looked startled, but slowly smiled. Basking in the feel of his hands, the first hands other than her own to touch her in over a month, she allowed both Tomas and herself to enjoy the moment before she continued.

Cupping the back of his hands, the teacher slowly maneuvered the appendage until his thumb and index finger encircled her left nipple. Having fairly puffy tips, this was not hard to accomplish.

"We love it even more when you touch us here," she explained, moving his thumb to brush over the erect tip slowly.

"l-like this?" he tried and Abigail had to stop herself from hissing as his grip tightened, almost twisting the sensitive skin. She let out a sharp exhale, then breathed deeply to calm herself before gently and carefully correcting him, urging a much gentler grip.

"Remember, girls are soft," she stated, holding both hands to her for a moment to stop him. She needed to pull herself together, and the short break proved to be more than enough. The teenage boy could only nod in agreement to her words. "You need to be gentle with us, especially our more sensitive areas. Some women prefer things rougher but as a rule of thumb always start slow and build up to more…aggressive stimulation, especially if you are with a girl your age or one who is inexperienced."

Tomas nodded, his attention entirely focused on the thick nub pinched between his digits. He rolled it over the rough pads of his fingers, enjoying how he could feel the breath in her ribs stop each time he did something right. The longer he continued, the faster he could see her chest rising for breath, the quicker he could hear the soft gasps escaping from her lips. It made him proud to see he could affect a woman so much as he was now.

Abigail smiled down at her student, deciding to stay quiet for now so he could have some fun. It might not have been a lot of progress towards her goal, but she could see he was making an effort, and knew this was in fact a great deal of progress for him personally. Not to mention it had been some time since her breasts had been given so much attention. Tomas' abilities were slowly increasing and she decided she might as well take a moment to enjoy the sensations he worked so hard to gift her with.

In whichever hand he wasn't manipulating her engorged tips, he made sure to knead the supple flesh of her available breast so it wouldn't feel neglected. Rolling the heavy mound against her chest, he savored the great mass and how his fingers seemed to sink so deep into its caress. However, after well over fifteen minutes of this, his attention span was beginning to reach its limit. And while the sight of his teachers breasts were still more than awe inspiring, her promise from before still demanded his attention and forced him to wonder what else there was to learn. Sensing this in his slowing affections and increasing hesitation, Abigail could only smile.

"Yes?" she prompted, forcing a heated blush to consume Tomas' face. While his hands continued with her breasts, his eyes had been glued to opening of her suit just above her waist. Now that he'd gotten to see this much of her, he wanted to explore the rest of the female body. He could only wonder what kind of treasures waited for him beneath the bright blue and yellow jumpsuit; taking into account the marvels he had already discovered.

"Ah," he laughed. Considering both his hands were still helping themselves to his teacher's chest, you'd think he would be a shade less bashful asking her what he wanted. But shy is shy, and it took more than second base to force someone out of their shell. Abigail realized this with a shake of her head.

"Tell me what you want," she reminded him, her soft voice turning cold. For a single moment his hands stopped, frozen under her stiff tone. Looking up, he shyly glanced at her fair face, swallowing against his dry throat.

"I want to see you naked…"

It was hardly a whisper, but loud enough for Abigail to hear. For the first time since waking up that day with her goal in mind, Abigail couldn't help but feel a measure of unease, no matter how small.

It was impossible to say that she wasn't pleased with the results so far. The last thing she wanted was to force anything past what was required, but the day had already gone past what she had anticipated. Still, she hadn't become as successful as she had been without learning how to improvise and work with unexpected developments. So, rather than hesitate like she knew she  _should_ , the teacher decided to take the low hanging fruit and ignore the social boundaries of the past.

She considered forcing him to repeat himself and demand a more firm request. Fortunately for Tomas, the last fifteen minutes had sparked more than enough arousal in her damp panties. Like all the women afflicted with the forced hormone regimen they were put through, her arousal spiked at all times of the day to begin with. Now under direct stimulation it felt as though someone had started a fire in the crotch of her jumpsuit. If she didn't strip soon, she feared the fabric might even combust.

"Alright," she smiled, causing a look of unabashed excitement to ignite on the young man's face. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't going to make it  _that_  easy for him. Rather, she decided it was time to speed things up a bit. "I will strip myself and let you see me naked," she prompted, "but only if you go first."

Going from a hundred to zero Tomas had to blink and collect himself. Had he heard her right?

Before he could ask, he found his out stretched hands suddenly empty. Abigail had stepped away from the young man, moving only a few feet back. Feeling her rear bump against her desk, the older woman simply pulled herself onto its surface, not even bothering to hide her breasts as they continued to sway and bounce with her movements. Meanwhile, Tomas continued to stare, frozen in spot.

It wasn't as though he were ashamed of his body. He may not be carrying the muscles of some star football player but he wasn't a walking bag of bones either, that being said this  _would_  be his first time getting naked in front of… well anyone since he was seven.

"Ah…" he paused, giving the woman an unsure stare. In response the older woman just continued to smile, but not before uncrossing her legs and opening them enough to appear to lewd. Though the jumpsuit was still in the way Tomas' eyes irrevocably fell between her splayed thighs, his imagination running wild with what lay beneath. He only lasted a few more seconds before he found himself pulling the front of his suit open and all but throwing the plain whit tee-shirt overhead.

Shy was shy, but this was an opportunity he was not going to miss out on, embarrassment be damned.

Pale skin was bared to the lamplight as his chest and back came into view. At sixteen, the barest hints of chest hair had begun to develop on his pubescent sternum. He rubbed his bare arms, trying not to squirm knowing his teacher was watching. Peeking to test her gaze, he was surprised to not only find approval in her eyes, but arousal.

Looking over his developing body Abigail encouraged him as best she could with a smoldering seductive gaze. He didn't have anything to be ashamed of and she needed him to know that. Darting her tongue over her lips she saw his eyes widen. Unable to help the smile on her cheeks she quickly nodded to the rest still hanging around his waist.

Tomas tried not to blush giving into his teachers counter demands, but no matter how he tried to hide it there was no obscuring the obvious erection pulsing in his lap. That being said, he wasn't exactly eager to make it even more obvious and as his suit fell to his ankles, of course that's exactly what happened.

The underwear they gave him hugged his crotch like a Speedo. Stopping about mid-thigh, the elastic material clung to his skin in a way that was tight, but thankfully not digging into him. He could move how he wanted, but the effect left his seven inch cock in near perfect outline against the rest of him.

Abigail's eyes immediately flew to his crotch as soon as the view was available. Instincts of her own kicked in, flooding her system with arousal that nearly left her panting. If Tomas were paying close attention, he would have seen her already hard nipples tighten with anticipation, her eyes dilate, and the crotch of her suit darken with new found liquid pleasure. When she finally did strip, the wet crotch of her panties would need to be peeled off like a soaked swimsuit.

Tomas could feel her eyes on him and a new kind of heat filling the room. It was strange, heavy, and yet whereas he was nervous before now he could feel a sense of confidence filling him. At least enough for him to take the final step and pull down his last strip of clothing, leaving his heavy erection bobbing in open air, finally freed of its constraints.

Abigail let out a gasp just under her breath, her own arousal spiking at the sight of the now naked boy in front of her. And a  _boy_  he was. All limbs and awkward movements, he had the first building blocks of what would grow into a man. But it would still be some time before he was able to claim that title. Regardless, Abigail couldn't deny the honest attraction she was feeling for Tomas, something she had not expected.

Not for the first time she had to question just what is was they were being fed. It wasn't that he was unattractive or repulsive, but she knew herself very well, she had a type that she preferred, and Tomas, as sweet as he might be, didn't fit it.

"Very good," she breathed, her still bare breasts heaving as she stole a single deep breath. The sigh that followed hissed through the air, warming it even further with her internal heat.

Shifting from foot to foot, Tomas' face was bright red. Hard as iron, his enflamed head bobbed up and down with his pulse while his balls hung underneath. With nowhere to put his hands, he found himself involuntarily reaching for his shaft, the pleasure he found arching up his spine and caused him to struggle to contain his urges. Regardless of the emotions running through his system, he managed to meet Abigail's burning gaze, his own excitement flaring back to life.

"Your turn," he replied, his voice still quite, but level. Mrs. Green simply smiled before touching her feet back to the floor and scrunching her shoulders out of the sleeves still wrapped around her arms. She wasted no time in dropping the garment to the floor as soon as she was free.

Abigail stood in the room, plain grey panties straining around her full round bottom and wide womanly hips. "You're going to need to be comfortable with nudity," she instructed, still doing her best to teach the lad despite her own distractions. Tomas raised a single eyebrow, his blue orbs trained on the clear dark patch outlining her womanhood. "Countless women are going to be seeing you naked. Just as you are going to see countless women naked, so you can't start blushing and squirming every time a boob happens to pop out." Her own breasts were sitting peacefully against her ribs, their tips itching, burning from the absence of Tomas' fingers. She quickly shook her head before continuing, "And you can't be ashamed to show yourself to them either. Don't go around hiding your erections, be proud of them; they're simply a sign of your eagerness to fulfill your duty for the Vault."

She hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her panties while speaking, using it to distract herself from what she was doing. Despite the calm outer shell she was forcing herself to uphold, internally she couldn't help but shy away from completely exposing herself to a sixteen year old boy. After all, how many years had it been since a man other than her husband had seen her in all her glory? And she doubted even he had gotten the full tour Tomas was receiving.

True to her earlier assumption, she could feel the fabric pressed against her labia separate with agonizing slowness. Her own fluids leaking from between her legs had thoroughly saturated the garment. When she finally pulled them free, the thin layer of cotton fell to the ground with a soft but still audible 'thud', the fabric weighed down by the sopping wetness.

"Tom," she spoke, watching his wide eyes devour her naked body. At least he  _seemed_  pleased. Abigail simply smiled, moving her feet farther apart to reveal more of herself to his gaze.

"This is a woman's body Tom," she explained, her heart thundering in her chest. "It's a beautiful thing that I know you'll appreciate. In time you're going to make children with women of all shapes and sizes, so appreciate them for how special they are. Always." Whether Tomas could hear her or not, he seemed to take her words to heart, visually groping every inch of her exposed flesh.

"Wow…"

A bush of curly dark hair rested above her enflamed lower lips. It looked trimmed, or at least well maintained. She had never been one to shave herself completely. After all, she was a grown woman. Not some child; and she felt her body should reflect that. Thankfully, her husband never seemed all too insistent on the idea, dropping the matter entirely after hinting about it on just one occasion. She combed her fingers through the tangled mass, nearly blowing poor Tomas mind where he stood.

Her thighs were thick, but beautiful. They matched her wide hips perfectly, making her narrow waist and large overflowing breasts that much more dramatic to witness. There was a softness to her, but nothing unattractive. Her entire body seemed to be made of nothing but curves and Tomas couldn't get enough of it.

Abigail felt her heart spike when she asked her next question. "Would you like to learn more about… here?" Tomas watched her fingers brush along her hips until finally reaching just above where her pelvis split to puffy folds of sensitive skin. Tomas could only nod his head, his throat having become a desert.

The older woman smiled despite herself. The way he stared at her, it was like she was the only women in the world. And considering there were nine hundred and ninety eight just outside the door; that meant something. Under his eyes, she felt her body come even more alive, fire licking at her loins that only seemed to drive her addled brain even deeper into the hormonal haze that had claimed her. It made the prospect of sitting on the desk and opening her legs for a boy half her age almost pleasurable.

Parting her knee's the thirty five year old teacher did her best to lean back and expose as much of herself as possible. She thought about her life before the Vault, the woman she used to be, and wondered what would she think if she could see her now? What would her late husband think of her? Thankfully, she knew that didn't matter. That part of her life was over, all that mattered now was Tomas, all that mattered was the future of Vault sixty nine.

For his part, Tomas's mind wasn't nearly as cluttered as the older woman's, in fact it was razor sharp in its focus. Standing in the middle of the room, stripped to his bare bottom, you'd think he would be uncomfortable given his spending the previous month hiding in his room. But as soon as he saw the woman before him part her thighs and open her legs to reveal the wet enflamed folds of her sex, everything else bled away into a haze of white noise.

Puffy and swollen with arousal, he could spy where the older woman's inner lips split from between her chubby outer labia. Shaved bare, this part of her was clear of the thick thatch of hair that covered her pelvis. A dark shade of red, the soft curtains were long and mature, spilling from her sex and glistening with her tortured arousal.

Abigail felt her core throb with want. As distracting as all this was, right now she was first and foremost a teacher. That meant it was her priority to insure all her students received the best education possible.

She peered at him from between her spread legs. "Tom," her voice was thick with sensuality, heavy and deep. Looking up, the young man's face was bright red. His crotch was the most effected, visibly aching with its swollen veins and glistening pre-cum dribbling from the slit. "Come here." Abigail smiled at him then, her expression still pleasant but carrying a hunger she couldn't hide. He moved on instinct alone, immediately approaching the teacher's desk.

Closer, he could actual smell her arousal permeate the room, coming from her crotch in waves that filled his head and addling his adolescent brain even further than it had been.

"Pay attention," Abigail instructed, her tone was still hard but growing more and more heated with each passing second. Moving her hand between her legs, her finger brushing the dark patch of hair as her small digits sought out her own sex. She made the mistake of brushing her clit, swollen and fully exposed from under its hood. The jolt of electricity shook her body and left her control straining to keep her instincts in line.

It took everything she had left to hold back from touching herself. With her hand pressed against the swollen lips, her hips had already started rocking, searching for that delicious friction.

"How much do you know about this part of a woman?" the teacher asked, her dark hair sticking to her cheeks from sweat. More than few strands had managed to escape the tie holding up her bun, giving her a somewhat disheveled appearance. Sex pulsing with need, she parted her fingers to give the boy a better view, practically able to feel his eyes exploring her every crevice.

Truthfully, Tomas couldn't say much on the subject. Schools, it seemed, tried to take every bit of excitement out of the study material when teaching about the opposite sex. Old men as the teachers, outdated textbooks, cold clinical diagrams, he'd barely bothered learning a thing. If they'd taught the lessons in his class like this however, he was sure he'd have paid much closer attention, and perhaps even managed to pass it.

Abigail watched his expression and could see his lack of an answer. She was both annoyed, and excited by this development. While she would have loved to simply skip ahead to the final stage of his education, the prospect of exposing herself so completely nearly had her on death's door right then and there. Biting her lips, her two fingers dipped into her swollen lower lips, before spreading into an inverted 'V' shape, splaying her weeping sex for his devouring eyes.

She could feel the cool air blowing against her enflamed and dripping pussy. "This… is where a man puts his," she paused, shivering as a particularly delightful surge of pleasure tingled up her spine, "penis." Unbidden, the word came out as a moan, making the women even more of a spectacle.

As one hand held her lips apart, she reached with the other to trace her finger around the rim of her opening. Feeling the wet heat emanating from her crotch, the feminine muscles seemed ravenous, already attempting to pull her digit deeper into her slick cavern. Instead, leaning forward, she beckoned for the young man to give her his hand.

Tomas stared at her breasts, seeing the large soft mounds pressing against her knees as she reached for his hand. Nervous, he felt his heart pounding in his chest as he followed her unspoken request, nearly dropping dead as her now slick fingers wrapped around his, pulling them to the center of her heat.

He could feel the flames of her arousal, the liquid heat licking at his fingertips. "Tom," the older woman breathed, almost moaning as she pulled him between her legs, pushing them out at a wider angle so nothing was blocking his view of her chest. "I want you to touch me." Staring him dead in the eye, her blue orbs smoldered with unsatisfied need. Tomas was nearly struck dumb at the sight, only able to nod his head, gasping at his first touch of a woman.

Still holding herself open for him, as soon as Abigail felt his finger's touch her core she pulled her arm back, using it to help prop herself against the desk so she could watch the pale blond explore her body.

Now at its source, Tomas felt himself shudder at the sheer intensity of the heat seemingly pouring out from her entrance. Touching where she had led him, his fingers were now coated in the same honey like fluid that had clung to her fingers. Feeling it for the first time, he tested its consistency, running two fingers along the soft cavern of her gash.

He could feel her body shaking, almost to point of vibration. Watching her reaction, he moved his fingers across her lips, watching her trembling breasts rise and fall with each gasping breath. Everything about her was so soft, he found. The plump outer lips sank around his fingers, only for him to meet the hard bone of her pelvis. He massaged this area for several minutes, exploring each fold with new found fascination. In the bright light of the room, nothing was hidden from his eyes, everything she had to offer was there for him to see on perfect display.

When he finally finished, his hands were almost pruned due to the amount of liquid pouring from the twitching flesh at the center of her femininity. Touching this place, his finger almost sank right in. Applying only the tiniest amount of pressure, he watched in amazement as his digit was slowly swallowed, then surrounded by wet, hot, grasping muscle. Abigail's moan couldn't be contained.

The anticipation, the hormones, the embarrassment, combing all of these Abigail's eventual release was impossible to avoid. Try as she might to remain as the rational adult, feeling his finger enter her, fill her; was too much for the teacher to bear. Finally feeling the tight coil of her inner muscles wrap around the solid mass of his finger, she felt herself explode.

Not entirely sure what was happening, Tomas first reaction was fear that he'd done something to hurt his beautiful teacher. On the desk she leaned back, her breast shaking and jostling as her chest was thrust out. They, along with the tremors spreading across her belly, was a testament to her failure in containing herself. Limbs tensed, back arched; around his finger he could feel the soft, smooth walls tense around him, almost squeezing him with each wave of pleasure. This lasted for a good minute until finally the older woman was able to relax, falling against her desk in a single mass of endorphins.

She was gasping, sweat budding on her skin only to drip down onto the wooden desk. Staring at the ceiling, her vision was still swimming as pleasure tingled her every extremity. Yet even in this state she was unsatisfied. The heat had only grown, her need increasing just as any fire would.

As wonderful as the release had been, it was hollow, lacking the final component she needed to quell the ever growing need in her panties. It was very much the same as drinking diet Nuka-Cola rather than the original, it felt the same, came in the same bottle, and might even taste the same. But when you finish, it still never fulfilled that craving that brought you to drink it in the first place.

It was infuriating, enough to drive a women mad. And the thought that every woman in the Vault was forced to experience this sort of craze in some capacity was frightening to say the least. It was only the knowledge that by the end of the day, she would be walking away with a stomach full of Tomas' seed that kept her from pouncing on him right then and there

"Tom…" more of a moan than actually calling for him, the older woman just smiled, running a hand through her now tussled hair. Meeting her eyes, his expression was still delightfully shocked. Though Abigail couldn't help but notice his still hand had yet to pull itself from her entrance. Tightening herself around him she felt another wave of toe tingling pleasure.

She smiled at the boy, trying to ease his worries. To a certain extent it worked, draining the stress from his shoulders. Though still confused, he sweated nervously before finally attempting to pull his finger free, his entire hand now saturated in her juices.

"That is what happens when a women climaxes," the teacher explained, happy to have provided an example. "Well, for the most part anyway. You might not have to worry about it always being so…" she paused, a light coloring dusting her cheeks, "visceral." Tomas could only continue to stare, embarrassing the older women even further.

Glancing at his saturated hand, he touched his fingers together, watching the line of liquid string between them. At the same time he could see the mess that had become of her lower half. All down her thighs and up into her pubs the slick lubricant practically coated her. Even more impressive, however, was that from what he could tell, despite the healthy dousing of liquid that had poured out from her crotch it didn't seem to have cooled down in the least. If anything, it looked even more enflamed.

"Taste it," Abigail interrupted his thoughts. Surprise, he looked at her only to be taken aback when he realized what she'd meant.

Seeing him observe her wetness, Abigail was more than a little shy. She was a lady after all, one who had taken very few lovers in her time, having her pussy splayed out on her work desk in front of a teenage boy, and having anyone inspect her natural lubricant like Tomas was would make anyone short of a whore nervous. Nevertheless, now that she had his attention she could see a valuable teaching opportunity.

"Really?" Tomas muttered, looking at the woman as if after everything this would be the thing she tricked him about. Simply nodding, she watched his cautious expression, her eyes shifting to his fingers then back as he moved to taste her flavor.

As soon as his tongue touched the warm juices coating his hand, Tomas wasn't quite sure what to make of it. There was  _a_  flavor, though if he enjoyed it or not he couldn't really say. It was strange to think he was tasting something that had come from that part of someone's body, but past that he couldn't form much of an opinion.

"Well?" Abigail prompted, curious as to what he thought of her particular taste. Not sure what to say, all he could really do was nod his head.

"I-it's okay," Tomas admitted, pulling his finger from his mouth. Not surprised, Abigail just smiled a knowing grin.

"We don't really have the time to talk about it today, but just know if you're ever having… difficulties with woman you might want to try using your mouth." At this Tomas looked surprised, his eyes once again returning to her crotch. He could use his mouth? He was pretty sure his class hadn't talked about that.

Abigail continued to smile, happily watching his mind work out what she'd said. It was a shame she didn't have the time to feel his tongue inside her. Part of the older woman was sure he would be a natural. Her own husband had never been easily talked into the act, but that was something she'd simply accepted early into their marriage, plus it saved her from having to reciprocate which was a positive. Theirs had not been a marriage of passion, but they were comfortable, and their love had been strong.

"Tom come here," she motioned for him to join her on the desk. Used to following her instructions by this point, he didn't even think twice, dick bobbing as he hopped up onto the sole piece of wooden furniture in the classroom.

Before he could ask what she was doing he found her lips on his. Remembering how they had kissed earlier he responded as best as he could, closing his eyes and wrapping his hands around her waist.

The two kissed for a time, saliva mixing as their tongues washed against each other. After about five minutes of this, Tomas felt his back arching and straining from the sensation of her fingers wrapping around his swollen shaft.

Opening his mouth to question the older woman she didn't let him, smothering his words with her lips and plunging her tongue into his mouth for good measure. He fought only for a second, shocked by the sensations he could feel from her hand rubbing his cock, but eventually the pleasure won out, calming his jumpiness. In fact, rather than question her actions he decided to take it a step further and reached for the large breast that seemed to beg for his attention while its twin pressed into his shoulder. She rewarded him with a smile, nodding in approval before starting to move her thumb over and around the tip of his manhood.

The longer they continued to kiss, the harder it was getting for Tomas to stop himself from humping into the older woman's hand. He could feel the amount of pre-cum dripping over the swollen crown of his cock in near endless amounts.

Just when he was about to try and push her away he felt her pull back, then push his shoulders onto the desk. His eyes were wide in shock as he watched the unmistakable motion that followed. With the practiced grace of a skilled rider, she swung her leg over his waist before settling onto his pelvis, the dark fur between her legs meeting perfectly with his swollen spire.

"Tom," she gasped in a single breath, her voice once again heavy with desire. Kissing and feeling his hands on her body had only continued to stoke the growing fire that burned in her veins. The young man couldn't even look up, too focused on the sight of her vagina hovering so close over his cock. His breath gasped. Feeling her pussy throb, the teacher couldn't wait any longer and continued regardless.

"Tom, I'm going to put you inside me now, okay?" He didn't answer, but seeing his eyes widen she knew he had at least heard her and understood what she was saying. "For now, just try and focus on how it feels. Don't worry about cumming, don't worry about me getting pregnant. Just enjoy how it feels to be inside of a woman and let everything else just happen."

At this his eyes finally looked up to meet hers, and what she saw spiraling in his gaze was enough to melt her already tender heart. "Oh, honey," she cooed. Touching his face, she tried to erase the fear she could see. "Just breathe, okay?" she waited until she felt him nod into her hand. "Now, let me return the favor, and take care of you."

With that Tomas once again felt his heart rate pick up, pounding against his ribs as he stared between their bodies as she settled herself, raised her hips, then slowly began lowering herself.

One hand pressed to his chest, the other carefully aimed his cock toward her waiting pussy. At the rim of her entrance, Abigail felt electricity spark up her body, the sensation of his fat head pressing against her opening making her shudder. She rocked against his shaft, saturating it with the accumulated wetness weeping from her core.

Glistening with a coating of both their juices, it was a simple matter of allowing gravity to do the rest, letting her own weight bear down on the pole of flesh. Nature did what nature does, and with hardly any effort she could feel him begin to enter her tunnel of soft, tight, twitching muscle.

For his part, Tomas did exactly what the teacher had told him. Staring between them, he watched himself slowly disappear inside the woman with a sense of detached fascination. That's not to say he wasn't enjoying the sensations of their bodies becoming one. Around his ridged flesh he could easily feel himself slipping between the walls of her sex, forcing the flesh apart just enough to fit around the girth of his length.

With each beat of her heart the wet muscles fit snuggly around him tightened ever so gently. She moved at a slow pace, both for Tomas and herself. It wouldn't do to overload the boy after all, and while she had loved her husband dearly, neither of them had ever had much interest in the carnal half of their marriage. After their eighth year together their bedroom had cooled considerably. As a result, her womanly muscles had, for the most part, gone completely unused for the last four years; forcing the mature woman to cautiously step back into the world of sex.

Halfway down his length, she stopped, taking a moment to remember the wonderfully filling sensation of a penis entering her body. Stretched around him, her opening was strained to fit the thick mass of his meat. With every inch, she could feel more of herself becoming stretched to accommodate him, a sensation indescribable to any man.

Both hands now on his chest, she worked herself farther down his pole, raising her ass then lowering it, raising then lowering, sawing his length in little by little until she was quite literally shaking her ass to help ease her tight inner muscles. Tomas, as a result, could only last so long before the pressure in his balls reached their limit. It was only by a miracle and sheer force of will that he was able to last long enough for his teacher to swallow him completely, his entire seven inches buried inside her nurturing figure.

Face tight, Tommy quickly squeaked, trying to find some way to warn her of his release but she already knew.

Inside she could clearly feel the telltale twitch and swelling of his length. She didn't give any reaction to this, simply settling her bottom on his thighs and placing a calming hand on his cheek. When he inevitably met her gaze, her face would be entirely calm, a gentle smile easing the last of his tension.

The first burst of cum almost seemed to burn him on its way out, the experience nothing like what he'd done in the shower that morning. It was as though he could feel everything in his balls attempting to gush out at once, eager to invade the warm depths of a woman's body for the first time.

His heart was pounding, panic threatened to overwhelm him, but looking up, blue eyes met a paler hue as he found himself almost hypnotized by the accepting expression on his teacher's face. While he might not understand the emotions this moment caused, it wouldn't be until much later that he realized how intimate it was. The kind of connection that only existed when two people met with the purposeful intention of creating a new life.

It lasted a full minute, humping against his teacher's sex, gobs of cum burst from his tip, only to settle in the very back of his Abigail's eager belly. Slowly, the eager stream of bursts tapered off to a dribble before stopping completely.

Tomas fell back against the desk, panting as though he'd just run a mile. The show his teacher had put on was starting to make a lot more sense, it wasn't pain that had caused her to explode as she had, it had been pleasure. He fought to collect himself.

Waiting patiently, Abigail Green wasn't faring nearly as well as her composed appearance would have suggested.

Feeling him cum inside of her, it was like nothing she had ever experienced. Rather than the pill, she'd always forced her husband to use condoms on the rare occasions they had sex. Having never wanted children, her focus had been on her career. This was a sensation entirely new to the now expectant mother. The steady pulse of warmth spread through her body like a drug, satisfying whatever maternal cravings had been forced into her body. Unconsciously, she could feel her inner muscles working with each burst, gently milking him for all he was worth. The end result left her in a fairly unstable state, small but constant shocks of pleasure numbing her entire lower body.

"Thank you," she spoke, waiting long enough for the young man to catch his breath. Blinking, he seemed surprised by her response to his release. He needed to understand that what he's just done was a  _gift_ , and that he needed to  _think_  of it as a gift,  _see_  it as a gift.

Looking between them, all he could see was the thick thatch of her pubis resting on his lower stomach. Nevertheless, he could still feel where he was and imagined it with clarity. It took a moment to fully realize what he'd just done. And even when that sank in, Tomas found himself surprised by his own reaction.

Ever since he'd first met with the Overseer, he'd been completely terrified of the prospect of being a father. His own hadn't been the best after all, abandoning him and his sister before he'd been able to walk. He'd imagined this moment a thousand times, each more horrible than the last. But when the moment finally came he was… happy?

No, that didn't seem right. Proud was a more fitting title. He was proud with what he'd done. Knowing what was inside of her, and that he'd been the one to do it filled the young man with an almost primal excitement. Just the thought of her walking around the next nine months, growing bigger and bigger with his child was enough to leave a deep throb in his still hard cock. He didn't even know he was smiling until Abigail reached to caress his face, her own expression just as bright.

Reaching out, he shyly placed his hand on her stomach where he could feel the end of his cock reach. Abigail matched his action, holding his hand under hers.

"Wow," he sighed, somewhat breathless. His teacher just smiled, elated to see her student finally understand the joy of his duty and express excitement towards it for a change. And speaking of excitement…

His prolonged erection had not gone unnoticed. Tightening herself around him, for the first time Abigail found herself glad that the Vault's only male was so young. He was going to need all that energy.

"Do you think you can go again?" she asked politely. Though she already knew the answer, it was all she could to keep from laughing at his sudden and immediate smile.

She knew it was somewhat gluttonous of her to go in for seconds. Just feeling the amount of him sloshing around the pocket of her womb she had little doubt she would be holding a newborn come nine months. But this was still the only man in the entire Vault, and who knew how long she would be able to have him for herself? With that in mind, a wonderful idea began to form.

Settling his hands on her hips, Tomas waited patiently for her start moving like she had before. So imagine his surprise when she gently pulled him to the side, rolling them into a new position. Following her on instinct alone, Tomas quickly found himself settled on top of her.

Back flush with the desk, the grown woman stared up with an expectant expression. Between her legs, Tomas looked to see her thighs spread obscenely around his hips. Still inside her he braced his arms on either side of her head, unsure of what to do. The older woman quickly answered by reaching back to cup the small curve of his bottom before closing her legs around him, urging him deeper inside of her.

"You can't expect the women to do all the work," she explained, her back arching as he slid back inside her. "It's ~ _grunt~_  not very gentlemanly." Staring at her pleasured expression, Tomas could only blink, hesitating for a moment before giving his hips an experimental push. The resulting friction of her walls against his length nearly stopped him.  _Nearly_ being the operative word. Instead he pushed that much harder into her moist heat, surprising the woman by harshly thrusting himself into her tight passage. She gasped, not expecting the sudden intrusion, but feeling him pull out of her dripping sex and repeat the motion again and again the teacher quickly found herself smiling, wrapping her limbs around his frame to brace herself against the harsh pounding.

And harsh it was. Inexperienced, Tomas pounded away into her with little regard for her own pleasure.

In and out, he pistoned his hips marveling at just how good having sex actually felt! With each pounding thrust it felt like his cock was being gripped in a coil of wet muscle.

On top of that was the sight, seeing her large breasts bouncing in perfect sync with his hips, the pleasure spreading across her face as her previously prim and proper hair bun came undone little by little to spill her hair out across the back of her desk.

Even the sounds had his cock twitching and aching, be it the steady wet smacking of their hips or her panting gasps. It was just lucky for him that the thirty five year old had already been worked up enough to appreciate the treatment and enjoy it as much as he was.

Each pass of his hips would slap against her thighs sending shockwave through her body, only further enflamed by the sensation of his large balls grazing under her leaking entrance. Each time he pulled back only to thrust in again seemingly harder than the previous time. Deep inside she could feel the slight sting of her walls being forced apart to quickly. She knew she should be telling him to slow down, and that in the future he should be much more careful with the women he chooses. And she would,  _later_. Right now, she decided he'd made quite a bit of progress for the day and deserved the chance to let go of everything and just enjoy the experience.

His hardened rod of flesh delved into her velvety depths, rocking her frame each time he pushed in. The sound of wet flesh smacking against flesh was almost deafening, filling every corner of the room, echoing through her ears and mind. She could feel each time he withdrew himself and yet another long sticky thread of her juices would fall across the jiggling flesh of her ass. Her breath, before having been deep lungfulls of air had been reduced to a steady chain of pants and gasps.

With a face red as could be and slick with sweat she could feel herself letting go, all traces of professionalism cast aside, every hint of modesty and refinement burning under the heat of passion spreading from her thighs and loins. It was with a sharp gasp that she threw back her head and felt something within her trying to break free.

With each thrust it pulled. Each time her breasts heaved she could feel the chains stretching and creak! It was everything; it was everywhere, the sounds of their breaths, the feel of his sweat dripping down across her chest, his hands gripping at her hip and thigh! Right now, right here, in this instant, she was no longer Abigail Green, she was simply a woman, a woman enjoying the most primal and base pleasure possible.

Tomas continued like this for a surprising amount of time. It being his third release for the day he lacked the urgent build up that ended his first time so quickly. Now he could enjoy himself as much as he wanted, even as sweat began to build on his face and his breath began to run out.

Humping against his teacher, Tomas could feel her muscles starting to tighten around him. He might not be the most skilled or naturally talented of lovers, but pure raw stamina did count for  _something_.

The constant rocking motion of their bodies was more than enough to bring the already aroused woman to her end. Forced to endure the brunt of Tomas' activities, she was just as exhausted as he was by this point, gasping for breath and hair matted with her own sweat, beneath them, their combined fluids pooled on the polished wooden desk.

Reaching down between her legs she circled the pronounced nub of her clit, stimulating the button that would give her the push she needed. She was more than wet enough, her prolonged arousal having reduced her poor pussy to a dripping mess. She was practically juiced dry. Thankful, pinching the bundle of nerves the woman felt her limbs grow taught and her inner coils clamp down as one solid muscle around the blond's cock.

No matter how much he wished to prolong the event, feeling a woman cum around his cock was more than enough to bring him to his end. Tomas quickly felt the slowly building pressure release, spilling what little seed he had left into her waiting belly, which she accepted with a deep groaning moan; her own release only enhanced by the milky white fluid.

The two basked in their orgasm for a time, clinging to each other as only lovers could. And even afterword they continued to embrace, simply taking comfort in the age old pleasure of skinship.

Minutes passed by, allowing the two to reclaim their breath. With his head resting on the woman's breasts, Tomas passed the time idly playing with the nipple of the boob he wasn't using as a pillow. Abigail enjoyed this attention, resting her head against the desk and basking in the afterglow pleasure.

After a while, they were eventually forced to part from their embrace. Tomas' still half hard erection pulling free from her depths was followed by a gush of white cream spilling from her parted lips onto the desk, something he watched with rapt attention.

There was…a lot of it, he observed. Yet no matter how much spilled out he knew there was so much more still fermenting deeper inside. Abigail seemed to know this too as she stood up without a care, gravity pulling even more of himself out of her only too splash on the floor. She did have enough decency to blush, between the liberal coating the insides of her thighs and legs bore, coupled with just how much of what was now on the floor she knew to be hers.

The two dressed in silence, though it was a comfortable silence born from nothing needing to be said. When the two finally finished, zippers pulled up to their chins they finally looked at each other, smiles threatening the corners of their faces.

"You did very well today," his teacher complimented him with a healthy glow still illuminating her skin. It was almost impossible to consider that this was still his first day of school, or that he'd only met this strange woman hours prior to their coupling. Tomas took the compliment begrudgingly, but he smiled nonetheless. He turned his attention towards her stomach when something scratched at the back of his mind.

"Do you think it… worked?" while awkward, he couldn't deny the feeling of hope that came with those words. He wanted her pregnant. He wanted her pregnant with his child. Strange as it was, it almost felt like a way to claim her as his. Abigail put on a very happy smile at hearing his question.

"I do." Hand over her stomach; she touched the spot where she could still feel Tomas deep inside her. It's why she felt so confident, even as she could still feel him dripping out from between her lips and into the crotch of her panties. "Are you happy?" Curious, she honestly wondered if his opinion on the subject had changed at all.

Tomas nodded. "Yea," his face was bright red, but no one could ignore the smile on his face. "It might be weird but… I'm kind of looking forward to seeing you all big." He put on a reluctant expression but continued regardless. "You know, knowing I did it." He wasn't prepared for the older woman when she moved to embrace him, her breast pressing against his shoulder blades.

"It's not weird," she promised. Her nose nuzzled against the shell of his ear. "It's only natural you would want that, you're a man after all." Tomas blushed at that, not used to being called a man so suddenly. Abigail's hand moved from his chest to his hip where she rubbed it affectionately. "And it won't just be me. Soon, every woman in the Vault will be walking around with a nice big tummy, all because of you." And despite knowing he shouldn't Tomas couldn't help but picture the image she was painting.

Maybe this Vault thing wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 

**Alpha HighBreed: [Gazes in a mixture of joy and appreciation] Thanks.**

**ExTeliteBro: glad you think so! Feel free to check out my other stories I will be posting so long as this doesn't get taken down.**

**A/N: So that just happened. If you seriously didn't understand my earlier warnings then I am sorry for your intelligence. But this is the type of story this will be. If you want to read more of this story than feel free to follow and or favorite. But the best thing you can do is leave a review because it makes me happy. I can't say when the next chapter will be, but expect some time. All of the chapters up till this point were prewritten but that has ended. Thanks for reading up to this point and I hope to have a new batch of updates soon.**

**And again, in the even that this story is taken down for whatever reason, everything I post I put on AO3 under the same pen name so feel free to check that out.**

 


	4. Surprises*

**A/N: Wow, so it's been a while, huh? Sorry about that. As much I would love to build more on this story, I have a lot of works to update and some get pushed to the side by mistake. Between them, school work, and the commissions I've been getting lately a lot of my time has been taken. Hopefully I'll either learn to work faster or find more time to write. Either way, if you enjoyed the chapter be sure to leave a review. Considering the relatively small size of the fandom I'm pretty shocked at the attention this story is getting.**

**Tag(s): Doggie-Style, impregnation.**

**Beta: Lords of Ember Celica**

**Word(s): 7,348**

* * *

 

**Chapter 4 – Surprises**

Bent over her own desk with a face masked in pleasure twisting under the tension of her impending release was Abigail Green. Standing behind her, Tomas gripped her hips to the point of bruising, drilling the enhanced length of his cock in and out of her twitching womanhood with stamina only someone of his age could manage. Their deep gasps and heavy panting filled the small classroom, blending perfectly with the heavy rhythmic smacking and thumping of flesh upon flesh. Under normal circumstances, the sight of a young teenage male tangled in the throws of passion with an older woman in such a setting would have been alarming just a month ago.

Her large breasts swung in perfect sync with the quick pace of his purposeful thrusts. Quick as they were, each motion seemed controlled, measured even. Each a response to the subtle, and not so subtle messages his teacher was sending him with her moans  _~faster~_ , gasps  _~too hard~_ , and twitching of her inner muscles  _~there!~_. Compared to the erratic pounding he'd put her through not two weeks ago it was a marked improvement, only made possible by the same woman who was now enjoying the fruits of her labor.

Running his hands up her sides, he resisted the urge to deviate from his path to enjoy her mammoth sized melons and continued up to her shoulders, enjoying the feel of the slick sweat glazing her skin. Sweat that was there because of  _him_. Reaching her shoulders, he took hold of her as soon as he felt the telltale flutter around his cock. She was close, and he knew exactly how to push her right over the edge. Changing up his pace, he switched from the quick short thrusts he had been giving her to long, hard, drives. Pulling back until only his tip remained within he would thrust in halfway, then pull back before pushing forward hard all the way to the hilt.

Together, combined with the hard grip on her shoulders he made sure she took every inch of him as deep into her channel as possible. Not even a dozen thrusts later it happened, he caught the small whine at the back of her throat that marked her end. Hands moving down back to her hips as he withdrew, they clamped down to hold her in place as he rammed himself back in one last time.

Her back muscles seized, then came the final release of her pent up pleasure.

Tomas gasped at feeling his teacher tighten around him. Sweat dripping down her forehead to the laminated wood as his face twisted into an expression of raw sensation. The pressure he'd been trying to hold back this entire time came to a point and exploded out in a torrent of thick white cream. Still buried balls deep in the warm clenching muscle, his cum coated the inside of her belly pooling in the very back of her womb.

Coming down from his high, he moved his hands forward leisurely, cupping the curve of her ribs until they reached under to take hold of her ample assets. Panting like he'd just run a marathon, the excess moisture rolled off his face to mix with the sweat already beading along the surface of Abigail's back.

The two stayed like that for some time, Tomas massaging and kneading her breasts as she enjoyed his arduous attentions and affections while collecting themselves and their breath. Swimming in the pleasant aftershock of endorphins, Abigail was more than content to rest the weight of her body against the cool oak of her desk, her large breast overflowing his hands and spilling along the sides of her ribs as a result. Tomas' still hard cock remained buried inside her, making the fluttering of her inner muscles that much more pleasant for the both of them. When he finally did pull away, she felt the firm flesh leave her and sighed at the sudden empty feeling that came with it. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, she turned to watch his naked frame while he dressed.

It was a scene of comfort, of familiarity. Over the past two weeks the two had taken the opportunity to grow very close; for more than one reason. It wasn't until he was pulling his zipper up that he glanced at her from over his shoulder, eyes lingering along the female figure. The tent in his pants refused to relax.

Tomas fixed his clothing, trying to calm the warm skin still flushed with the exertion of passion. Touching a hand to his neck, his fingers came away glistening with sweat.

Abigail, ass still bent up in the air, just stared at him. Aware of her attention, Tomas couldn't help but smile, before folding back into old habits of self-consciousness. "What?"

She moved to rise, the heavy weight of her beast swaying with her motions. Approaching the young man from behind she wrapped her arms around him and leaned until her chin rested comfortably on his head. Enjoying the softness pressing against his back, Tomas flushed, but otherwise offered no resistance.

"You have come a long way," she congratulated, her tone proud if not a little sad. Warm air broke over his brow, tickling the fringe of his bangs. "I don't think I have had the chance to tell you that." And in a way, Tomas could understand what she was talking about.

Still prone to being quiet and hang back rather than step forward, under Abigail's care he'd overcome the crippling fear that kept him from functioning around women. In that respect, he could already feel the difference just walking through the Vault. The overwhelming female population was still strange, as was his position as it's only male. But he could manage it now without the overwhelming wave of anxiety sending him running back to hide in his room.

"I'm… pretty sure I have you to thank you for that," he smiled, and how much could be gleaned from that one sentence.

Warmth, affection, possibly even love. Hearing all of this, Abigail's expression remained the same, settled into a gentle smile. She decided it would be best not to comment.

"What I mean is," she went on, her tone light and careful, "that I think you are ready, for the rest of the Vault. I am very happy to see you have been enjoying our lessons so far, but do not forget your responsibilities to the rest of the women who will need you." Tomas' face curled in worry.

"You want to stop?" Offering only a meek resistance, Tomas managed to untangle himself from his lovers grasp to turn and face her. Immediately he searched her face, finding naught but care and compassion.

"Tom, nothing would make me happier than to keep you for myself. Unfortunately, because of our circumstances that is not a possible reality. Eventually I will have to share you, and I would not be doing my job if I failed to insure you were prepared for when this time came." Tomas took this explanation as well as could be expected, but still managed to keep himself composed.

"Okay, but," he stalled, searching for what he could say to fight back against her point. "But we can keep going until you're pregnant, right? I mean you need a baby as much as the rest of them." Clearly proud of his argument, he stared at the flat plain of her stomach still devoid of the tiny bump that would swell in the coming days. The sight of her hand interrupted his view as it lay across the pale skin.

"Yes," she allowed. "We can continue until I am pregnant. But afterwards, can you tell me you will be prepared to move on?" And though the young man couldn't hear it, the words came with their own small weight of inevitability. Oblivious, he smiled happily.

"Sure but, that could take months and stuff, right? We should just be happy for now and worry about that when the time comes." Abigail didn't answer, but she didn't stop Tomas when he leaned up for a kiss goodbye. Soft lips lingering on each other, when they finally broke her blue eyes watched him prepare to leave.

The two quickly collected the last of their things, Tomas finishing just as Abigail returned her bra to its proper place in containing her breasts. "Same time tomorrow?" he was both cheeky and searching. And to his relief, Abigail answered with her familiar smile, calm and comforting.

"Try not to be late for dinner tonight, okay?" her tone was gentle but insistent. "You really need to eat more." But Tomas just waved her concern away. Lately, everyone seemed to be telling him what to do. Eat more, sleep more. Don't forget to take your vitamins. At this point he just ignored them.

Unlocking the sliding door he wasn't surprised at all to see his childhood friend Camille seated just on the other side of the hallway. Face burred in a book; her deep brown eyes looked up, blinking slowly with the same bored expression she always wore while waiting for him after class. Without a word, she picked up her things and shouldered her bag. The two shuffled off down the hall in no particular hurry.

"You know you don't have to wait for me," he reminded her. This was the third time he'd found her sitting outside since he and Abigail had begun their routine. Shrugging her shoulders, her face remained frustratingly impassive.

"Easier than tracking you down later," she sighed, "and it's not like I can trust you to come find me afterwards…"

"Not my fault all you want to do is homework," he grumbled. Though if he were honest, he knew there wasn't all that much they could do in terms of entertainment in the Vault. Almost as if she were making up for this fact, Abigail held nothing back in burying them under mountains of homework to keep them occupied outside of class. Sex aside, she seemed genuine in her goal of seeing them excel.

"You know Tommy, if you still manage to fail a class when you're literally sleeping with the teacher; I'm going to die laughing." Again, Tomas felt his cheeks burn with indignation.

It still shocked him how she could remain so blasé in the face of everything. If anyone else heard about what was happening between him and Abigail they'd flip there lid. But here she was, cracking jokes. He was almost jealous of her ability to cope.

"At least tell me you can't hear anything," he pleaded. In truth he was more than disturbed by the thought of anyone just walking by and hearing exactly what was going on during his and Mrs. Green's 'after class sessions'. In response she just rolled her eyes as though the idea was ridiculous.

"Believe it or not, I have better things to do than listen to you get laid." There was a hint of laughter in her tone that just happened to rub Tomas the wrong way. Shoulders hunched and facing forward, his tone was quiet and chipped.

"Not enough to keep you from sitting outside the door everyday…" A bit louder than he'd intended, as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. Peeking out of the corner of his eyes, he tried to see if Camille gave any sign that she'd heard him. But calm and stone faced as ever, she continued walking with the same lazy gait she always did. He decided to put it out of his mind and the two continued in silence.

The familiar door to what he now called home came into view quickly enough. The two stepped up and Tomas entered to four digit code meant to keep others out. The door slid upward, and they made their way inside only to stop at the sight of who was waiting for them.

"Tommy!" his mother smiled warmly with her arms open wide just as she always did when he came home from school.

Leaving their bags by the door Tomas walked toward his mom, uncomfortable in more ways than he could explain or wanted to think about. In many ways he still wasn't used to how things were now, so different yet still so much the same. Coming home from school after his first time with Abigail he'd been forced to accept the fact that his mother knew exactly what he'd been doing, with whom, and no doubt she would have questions about it. Yet, despite going through the mental preparation for his looming inquisition, he opened the door to find his mother greeting him in the same sweet and loving tone he'd heard his entire life.

The very same tone she was using right now.

He  _knew_  that she knew, and he knew she knew that he knew. Stuck waiting for her to respond or acknowledge the fact that she'd basically set him up for his first time having sex she didn't even bat an eye at the awkward exchange. Instead she breezed past the clear discomfort and chose to leave the enormous elephant in the room ignored while he struggled to figure out how to walk around it.

He stiffly returned her overbearing hug.

"I just wanted to see you home before leaving; the Overseer has asked to see me again." Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she picked up a small stack of papers and shuffled them into a folder. Tomas simply nodded his head, only really halfway listening.

While not yet an established governor of the Vault, Mrs. Swan had been visiting the Overseer quite frequently over the past week. She hadn't explained why, though neither of her children thought to ask her during the increasingly rare occasions she was around. Both were too distracted, or just too tired to question her repeated disappearances.

"Clair?" he found himself asking, to which his mother just sighed.

He didn't need to press the matter any further to know it would be another good few hours before she dragged herself back from her job at the power plant, just to fall onto her cot and pass out. The exception being if one of her shift partners brought her back  _already_  unconscious as had been the case her first day.

"I can't believe the hours they're making her work," she went on, eyes drawn to her files. "Everyone is already exhausted. Either they are trying to do something without the help they need, or they are trying to train people while working without the help they need. It's all just taking too long to set up, we don't have enough people qualified for half the positions we still need filled," she stopped herself before she could begin ranting about the issue and shook her head.

"Sorry, I know you have been hearing that from everyone enough already and I really should be going. It's good to see you again Camille, I really wish we had the time to chat and catch up." Flashing the olive skinned girl a reproachful grin, Tomas' friend just waved her off. "Feel free to help yourself to whatever's in the fridge. I think we got a fresh delivery of apples this morning." At hearing this, the otherwise indifferent girl actually seemed to perk up and what looked to be the beginnings of a smile threatening the edge of her lips.

"Well, I mean, if you insist…" Flashing the girl a smile she gave her a wink before continuing towards the door.

"Have fun you two, and try to get some studying in before your sister gets home, she needs her rest." Grabbing the rest of her thing she quickly stepped outside of the room, but not before kissing the tips of her fingers and pressing them against her son's cheek. Grimacing, he watched the door close behind her, relieved.

That was basically what his home life had become since the Vault was no longer under lockdown. A sister who was too busy working to be around and a mother he waited to leave rather than taking any comfort in her presence. Camille had said that he wouldn't go looking for her if she didn't stick around but Tomas was fairly sure it would take only an hour or so of isolation before he braved the halls in search for his only friend. Not that he would ever tell  _her_  that.

Picking up his bag he fell onto the floor, seating himself in front of a low table they'd pulled from the corner of the room. Camille, true to her promise, immediately moved towards the kitchen. "Grab me a sugar bomb!" Tomas called out, knowing there was really only a fifty-fifty chance she would listen. She didn't answer, but walking back into the room to see his history textbook already open she dropped the package of powdered sugar in his lap before joining him. Two red fruits tumbled onto the smooth metal surface while she was poised to take a large bite out of a third.

Staring at them, Tomas just raised an eyebrow before looking at his friend. Camille's already dark cheeks became even more so. "Too much?" she asked, setting the third one next to the others.

"Not really." Pulling the plastic packet around his treat open, the crinkly material wined before finally giving in. Reaching in, he grabbed a few of the dusty white pellets before popping them in his mouth. "Just didn't know you were that into apples."

Calming down, Camille picked one up to stare at its shiny smooth surface with a small but growing smile. Taking a bite, sweet juice actually trailed down her chin. Smothering a satisfied moan that threatened to escape, each bite was particularly audible. The resounding  _~crunch_ ,  _crunch~_  followed by her swallowing. Tomas shifted uneasily at seeing her throat bob and tried to focus on her eyes instead. Licking her lips, she just shook her head.

"Guess I just miss real food." This earned a look of confusion from her friend, only adding to her annoyance.

"We eat together twice a day," he reminded her. Lunch and dinner in the dining hall might not be five star dining but he didn't have any problems with it either. Camille didn't seem to share his opinion, rolling her eyes.

"It's all processed or frozen," she said before sighing. "It's only been a month and my stomach already feels like it's trying to melt though my body."

"I think its fine." The young man shrugged, popping another ball of processed powdered sugar into his mouth. Camille watched the motion with a dry stare.

"Not everyone can survive off sugar." Her smile was sarcastic, same as it always was unless she was teasing him. "Before the war my family had a garden remember? We had tomatoes and corn and berries right from the ground."

Expression dropping, the memories of her father just reminded her of his death. Seeing the dip in his friend's expression, Tommy turned away from her, unused to seeing her so down. Biting his lip, he reached for one of the remaining fruits.

"Things will get better." He rolled it around his hand as he did his best to recall what he had overheard others talking about in the cafeteria. "The Overseer is still getting the farms up and running, these were just part of the first batch." Holding it, it was strange to consider how the fruit had been grown indoors, five miles underground. "Mom says that soon there will be more than anyone could want."

She hadn't actually said anything about the hydroponics, but Tomas' assumed that was the case. Besides, it seemed to cheer Camille up, if only slightly. "And until then… you're always welcome here." Unused to anything besides their usual playful banter, the words came out begrudging but Camille could hear the honesty in them. Looking at the floor, the blond boy failed to notice the small smile that had replaced her frown.

"Would it… be okay if I took some back for Paula?" a tone lighter than the sadness she'd been showing a moment before, Tomas jumped on the progress, anything to keep him from dealing with a sad girl.

"Sure," he shrugged his shoulders, "your mom too if she wants any." Her eyes looked up, gratitude shining through. "How are they by the way? We're always coming back here; I haven't even had the chance to talk to them yet."

"Paula's Paula." With a roll of her eyes she couldn't hide the love she carried for her younger sibling. "She was pretty upset when we heard about dad but, honestly? I think she's made the adjustment better than the rest of us." Tomas wasn't at all surprised.

Compared to the introverted, stoically droll girl that was Camille, Paulina couldn't have been more different if she tried. If he had to describe the younger sibling, he would have told started by telling them to think of the most pink loving, dress wearing, and girly girl imaginable, then add she would put them all to shame. Paula Lopez was excitable to the point of vibrating and sociable enough to make friends anywhere she went. Though, her most interesting trait had to be the obvious, and at many times embarrassing crush she carried for young Tomas.

"Though, she's been asking for you." Another sarcastic smile formed, one that grew watching Tomas' face flush and frown. Torturing her friend with her sister's unwanted affection never failed to amuse her. And that, at least, hadn't changed.

"Guess I can drop by some time," he begrudgingly offered. Though, maybe not as much as he put on. At thirteen her feelings had never been anything but awkward and a little uncomfortable for the slightly older teen, but that didn't make him care about her any less. A second family to the boy, it hurt to think he'd gone so long without seeing them; he was almost willing to bear through one of her infamous bone crushing hugs… maybe.

"It's probably better if I just brought her down here," she challenged. "Between me, Paula, mom and Ms. Ronald its already pretty cramped." Tomas just nodded his head and did his best not to flinch.

From the very beginning he'd been aware of the fact that his family's accommodations were a bit more…  _privileged_  than the rest of the Vault populace enjoyed. Though, it wasn't until he went outside and actual  _saw_  the difference that he became aware of the true discrepancy.

A large family by the Vault's standards, the Lopez family was actually pretty lucky in terms of privacy. While stuck with an admittedly small living space they were forced to share with only one other woman. Not bad at all considering some rooms resembled barracks more than homes, with lines of bunk beds housing women, sometimes up to eight in a single room who were 'hot bunking' with another eight on different shifts. Compared to his family's spacious dormitory, it was no guess as to why they always ended up coming here now that he thought about it.

"Maybe this weekend," he smiled. "I heard they might start playing movies in the rec hall between shift hours, we could go see if it's anything worth watching?"

Camille seemed to sigh, her eyes drawn and low. "As long as they don't show the bottom of my sister's bunk for six hours then anything's an improvement." They shared an exaggerated smile after that. The sheer boredom of living in a Vault became overwhelming at times.

"Cool, it's a date." Tommy replied without thinking, even turning towards his work in time to miss the smiling glance his remark had caused. She kicked him under the table, "Ow!" not so much as batting an eye as she began to pull out her own books. Tomas stared at her, eyes wide with confusion and cradling his injured limb. He was about to call out when-.

"Enough talking," as though the moment before had never happened she continued. "We only have another," she glanced at the clock, "seventeen hours until this is due and you need every second you can get." Tomas made a face but otherwise didn't bother pointing out her 'leg spasm'. This wasn't the first time the girl had found a reason to smack him from out of nowhere, and it wouldn't be the last either.

Time passed and the two young adults managed through their work at a reasonable pace. Which was good since, complain as they might about how much they had, homework was about the only thing they had to keep them occupied outside the classroom.

As it stands, they both managed to finish just before dinner, Tomas a few minutes after Camille. Now they were both stiffly shuffling off in search of food. It didn't take long however before both teens noticed more and more women clogging the hall the closer they came to the single cafeteria.

Since his sessions with Mrs. Green had started, she'd made it a point to encourage him to have more of a presence in the Vault outside of class. Pointing out how taking walks around the hallways and exploring the limited space outside his home could help him become more accustomed to being surrounded by an all female population. As a result, his private meals brought to him by his mother had all but come to an end.

His first time walking into the crowded room, he'd been unnoticed up until he'd gotten his food. But as soon as one woman recognized the lone male in the room, the word spread like wildfire until young Tomas found himself faced with an overwhelming number of gazes. Some were curious, some were fearful, others he couldn't quite explain.

In the past that would have been enough to send him running, but the confidence Abigail had managed to instill had been enough to keep standing strong.

Well, standing anyways.

He spent the next hour or so enjoying a decent, albeit awkward, meal. But like most instances in life, able to actually see the mythical future of their Vault was enough to sate the curiosity that had been building and building. Their attention had slowly but surely drifted back to their meals apparently satisfied he wasn't about to start mounting any of them right then and there.

With nothing else to draw their attention, he quickly faded back into obscurity. Which was just fine by him.

Stepping through the mechanical doors, a veritable sea of cranky, overworked women sat grouped around the square tables scattered throughout the room. And at one of them, farthest to the left and tucked out of the way of the other women, they spotted Clair, head down on the table and tray of food all but untouched at her side. They shared a look.

The line was fast enough that they didn't mind it. Once they were each doled out their overcooked pasta with canned tomato sauce, they made their way back to the forlorn blonde, who didn't even flinch when they sat on either side of her. Tomas at her right, and Camille at her left, it was only when his finger pressed annoyingly into the side of her head that she showed any signs of life. That being in the form of a long and drawn out sigh that carried even over the low roar of hundreds of people talking.

"Ughhhh," her pitiful groan was just audible enough for Tomas to smirk.

"How's it feel to be a working woman?" he teased. "Everything you dreamed it would be?" thankfully for him, Clair was too exhausted to work up any kind of temper, choosing instead to stare pitifully at the two well rested students.

"I wanna go back to school!" she keened in the way only one who understood the comfort of college could when forced into society. Turning toward her brother her soft features pinched petulantly.

"Why do you get to go? You  _have_  a job, an easy one! All you have to do is have sex, lucky." She turned back towards her tray, indignation finally starting to burn behind her eyes.

"No lifting pipes or getting smeared in grease or dealing with plumbing. Just, 'hello miss! Don't mind my dick,' prick." The last word became accusatory, and Tomas just shrugged at his sister, somewhat used to her lamenting by this point.

Honestly though, he was the only one she  _could_  complain to. At least while the majority of the Vault's situation was just as bad.

Around the room, just looking, Tomas could see the exhausted figures of the women too tired to open their eyes. He could only hope that things would change with enough time. He may not have much in the way of experience, but based on what he overheard everything should settle down and the workload would ease up once everyone got used to their schedules and everyone was actually trained properly. And until then… well, he just hoped it wouldn't take too long.

He paused after a moment, realizing who was missing from their table. "Where's mom?" but Clair didn't answer, one eyebrow rising as she realized the same thing as her brother. The question was cut short by the sound of intercoms crackling to life.

All at once everyone in the cafeteria of Vault sixty nine turned to look at far wall where a small stage had been built into the side equipped with a microphone and several speakers. The Overseer, with her red hair and million dollar smile, stood at the small podium, tapping at the microphone with one of her long, manicured nails. She continued testing the device until the rapid thumping resounded throughout the room.

"Good evening citizens of Vault sixty nine," she greeted with her overly sweet tone and bright expression. Compared to the dark shadow that every other woman carried it was impossibly out of place, made even more so by the utter silence that followed. Whatever the older woman had been pausing for didn't seem like it was going to come, but she continued without acknowledging the cold return.

"Today marks the thirty fourth day since every one of our lives became woven together, and since the start of this wonderful community I see us becoming. I wanted to take a moment to thank all of you for working so hard in building towards our future." She smiled at the room, perfect white teeth flashing in the overhead light. But by then, much of the room had already turned back towards their meal.

This wasn't as strange an occurrence as one might first think. The Overseer seemed to make an appearance at least once a week giving updates on the Vault's progress and always making sure to thank everyone for their sacrifices. Some still seemed to take her at her word, they were easy to spot. Still turned toward the older woman, their stress lined faces had brightened with something close to a spark of hope. A majority of the Vault, however, had taken to ignoring her completely.

Mabel Turner did her job as the Overseer, listing and explaining everything the groups of woman had managed to accomplish in the week. Food was in production, the water purifier was still working without issues and the clogged plumping had been solved so there shouldn't be any more issues in the communal showers.

To most people, hearing that their home was running so smoothly was a good thing. But these women, tired and broken down after having everything torn from them, were much more interested in hearing what their Overseer  _wasn't_  saying.

She didn't report on their work hours being relaxed, she didn't report on any kind breaks they could expect in the near future, she didn't report on a more comfortable living situation becoming available, and she didn't say a damn word on how much longer they were expected to work like dogs for her Vault. But who cared about any of that when a new flavor of Nuka-cola was being introduced to the vending machines, right?

By the end of her speech, even the people who had bothered to listen to whole thing had turned back to their meals, frustration burning beneath their hunched figures. Tension was building and if something wasn't done quickly, someone was going to snap.

"Thank you for your time and thank you again for everything you've done," she finished before adding just as she always did, "Always remember; yours are the backs on which our future is built, and it's your sacrifices that will be remembered as the foundation on which we will rise."

Spoken like a true politician.

Hearing her customary closing, everyone turned away. The speech was over and everyone expected their glorious leader to step off the stage and exit like usual. Except this time, the sound of the speakers cutting off didn't cut through the din of the room. Instead, another woman took the stage. One that was disturbingly familiar to the young man still watching the wooden lectern.

"Mom?!"

It was true, up there on the stage, stepping next to the Overseer, Jennifer Swan stood proudly in her standard issue jumpsuit taking her place at the microphone. Clair, hearing her brothers disbelieving outcry, looked up with the same confused expression everyone else had as they sat in silence waiting to find out what was going on.

"Um, hello?" her voice boomed over the sound system as she spoke too close into the mic. She looked somewhat awkward and not at all as comfortable being in front of so many people as their Overseer had been. She blinked, pulling back from the netted metal cone as Mabel Turner phantomed a gesture with her hands, motioning her to back away some. It was a humorous sight and one she took with an apologetic grin.

"Hello?" she tried again, this time at a much more reasonable volume. After her outburst, few people had bothered to look at her, but his mother continued as best as she could, taking a moment to smile at the people that put forth the effort.

"Many of you probably don't know me, and I wouldn't expect you to either. After all, just a month ago I was one of you, just another woman, another face in the crowd doing her best to survive in this strange new world of ours. However, I did have one thing that made me different, one small stroke of luck that I thank god for every morning I wake up and every night before I go to sleep. That being, my wonderful son."

This time she turned in his direction, waving while Tomas stared at her through wide eyes. A few of the women around his table turned to give him a quirked brow and he found his cheeks flushing involuntarily at what felt like every eye in the room on him. He turned his face towards the table, ignoring the new interest his mother had inspired as best he could.

"I know that right now things are difficult," Jennifer continued, her tone more fitting of the topic at hand, lower and earnest. Exactly what Mabel had been  _trying_  to imitate when she'd addressed the Vault. "I know some of you even feel that there is no hope, and that everything we're doing isn't going to amount to anything. But I am here to show you exactly what we are fighting for." She then turned and gestured to the left of the stage where a third woman moved to enter the stage, this one just as familiar to the younger blond boy.

"Mrs. Green?" Camille's surprise sounded in her tone.

Just as she said, the dark haired high school teacher walked onto stage taking her place beside their mother and smiling pleasantly. Overall her demeanor seemed quite and composed. But Jennifer moved to wrap an arm around her slender shoulders and held her while addressing the Vault.

"This is Abigail Green; she volunteered to teach our children what they will need to know when it's their turn to inherit this Vault. It's an important job and I feel that everyone can appreciate just what it means," she paused a moment, scanning the room with her eyes. "However," she continued, "it is the other career she has chosen to take on that I am here to talk about today." She moved with her other hand, placing it over the other woman's stomach.

People caught on quickly and eyes widened. Next to Tomas, Clair turned to look at her brother, eyes widening at the implications. Meanwhile, said young man ignored his sister and stared up at the podium feeling an assortment of emotions rush through his heart. Not one of them hopeful.

A quite murmur had begun to build in the room and more women had turned to look at what was causing the commotion. "That's right," Jennifer smiled proudly as any parent could as she confirmed just what she had meant by her taking on  _another_  career. "Abigail is pregnant with what will be my first grandchild, and will be the first of many to usher in the next generation."

What had been a low hum of conversation erupted as soon as the teachers condition had been confirmed. Many stared openly at the pair like they couldn't believe their ears, while others had taken to staring at Tomas. Apparently their fear of being mounted wasn't  _quite_  as misplaced as they'd guessed. Jennifer waited a few moments for the noise to recede before attempting to speak.

"I understand that many of you are surprised by this news, maybe even concerned. But mourning what we have lost can't take precedent to what we have to achieve. This is proof of a future and proof of hope, so long as we are willing to build it. That is why I am going to be the first thank this woman for being so brave, for looking forward to a future while everyone around her is still focused on their pain. Most importantly, I want to thank her for being brave enough to embrace motherhood. It is the most beautiful and terrifying journey we can walk in life, and one only those who have experienced for herself could understand."

She turned towards Abigail with a wide beaming smile. "Thank you."

Up till this point the teacher had kept her composure, face set forward and her hands folded polity in her lap. Being directly addressed, she answered Tomas mother with a gentle and warm smile, joining his mother's hand with her own to cradle the unborn child growing within her womb. The one Tomas had put there.

"Nothing could make me happier than knowing I'm doing my part for the Vault," was her answer. One that left many women deeply confused, if their expressions were anything to go by. "It is so important that everyone recognizes their place in our new home, whatever it may be." And Tomas felt his breath freeze in his throat as her eyes seemed to scan the crowd before locking onto his wide eyed stare. "Everyone," she repeated, and Tomas didn't need to be a genius to understand what she was telling him. His expression dropped.

"Of course," Jennifer continued towards the people of the Vault, "such dedication and selfless action deserves more than our thanks as  _reward_." If she didn't have everyone's attention before, every eye in the Vault was now staring at the mother of two with unwavering focus, be it those in the cafeteria or those scattered throughout the Vault watching on various closed circuit screens.

"To be set forth immediately, Abigail will be relieved of  _all_  responsibilities and obligations so as not to overexert herself in her current state. To the same effect, she will be given her own  _private_  dormitory with its own facilities for the duration of her pregnancy to insure her environment will remain as stress free as possible. Her rations and dietary needs will of course be taken into consideration as well, meaning she will be given first priority when our hydroponic crops are harvested to help nurture herself and her child's health throughout the process. Once her child is born, whether she decides to raise it herself, or if she chooses to give it to be raised by the Vault, these amenities will be retained until she has fully recovered. However long that may be."

Silence dominated the room as women from all over stared in disbelief at what they were being told. No work? Their own room? Fresh food? It was like winning the Vault's equivalent of the lottery. And for what? Squeezing out a kid? Suddenly, many of the women who had been unsure of, and even against the idea of being forced to carry a child looked on the subject with new light.

Exactly as the Overseer and Council had intended, and just why everyone had been run ragged for the last few weeks.

To make this mark even clearer, Jennifer went on to say, "please keep in mind that this would be afforded to  _any_  woman whose pregnancy is confirmed by our chief medical officer. I will personally be handling and in charge of this, along with any of you who find yourself pregnant. The Overseer has been kind enough to appoint me over this task, and granted me full authority in carrying out my duties. Whatever is needed or requested I will do my best to provide for you." Flashing another smile, she scanned over the audience.

"I'm looking forward to meeting and working with everyone brave enough to look towards our future. Thank you for your time." This time the entire Vault watched as the four women moved to step down from the stand, with Abigail clustered safely between them.

Tomas watched all of this, acutely aware of the dozens, if not hundreds of eyes suddenly turned in his direction.

* * *

 

**A/N: There it is. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to get out. All I ask is that you bear with me and my very limited schedule. If you enjoyed the story I would love to hear from you. If you hated the story I would love to hear from you. Any time you take to leave a review is much appreciated. I hope to hear from you soon.**

 


	5. Goals*

**A/N: hey, been a while, huh? Yeaaaa, sorry about that. I didn’t mean for so much time to go by. But don’t think I was twiddling my thumbs either! Like usual, I’ll leave the important note at the end for people who care to read but the short and quick version is that I finally found a Beta to edit most of my stories, this one included. And you won’t have to wait nearly as long for the next chapter to come out.**

**An additional caveat I feel the need to point out is that there is no sex in this chapter, which I understand a few of you will be disappointed about. However, take heart in the knowledge that the next chapter will have a full scene to enjoy and that to make up for the disappointment I will also be posting a short commissioning featuring The Lone Wanderer and Moira Brown full of lemony goodness. As well as a fun Gravity Falls one-shot of my own making for everyone to enjoy. That’s all for now, but again, read my note at the bottom for more information.**

**Tag(s): N/A**

**Beta: Lords of Ember Celica**

**Word(s): 7586**

* * *

 

**Chapter 5 - Goals**

"Candy Millar," a haggard and worn looking woman had once said to her young and beautiful daughter, "this world isn't going to do you  _any_  favors. You're cute now, and people will be nice at first, but that won't last. So you better do everything you can to take whatever you want while you can. And don't let nothin' get in your way. Not people, not the law, and damn sure not love." Towering over the little girl, her eyes burned like the hot tip of a cigarette freshly sucked to life. "This world isn't going to do you any favors."

Years past since Candy, or Candice Millar had been sat down for her mother's little pep talk. And yet her words still echoed like the sharp chime of silver bell.

She'd taken those words to heart that day, watching her mother grow older by the day and knowing her fate was inevitably the same. She didn't delude herself with fake dreams of diploma's or accomplishments. She was a Millar girl. And as her mother had made abundantly clear, Millar girls were good for one thing, and one thing only. And, at least in that sense, Candy was confident that she excelled.

Growing up, Candy had been treated to much in life just because of her looks. At the lovely young age of twenty three she was still in her prime, fit and perky in all the right places. She hadn't even been thirteen before the front of her shirt had bubble with maturity and her hips swelled to match. As per her mother's instructions she'd quickly learned how to use her single advantage in life to carve her own little niche in the world. It was no time at all before the student became the master, eventually leaving the decrepit crone in the dust to chase after her own future.

It had been disgustingly easy.

She hadn't even graduated high school before she found a number of men willing to take care of her each and every need or want just so long as she handled one of  _theirs_. Clinging to each man for so long as they were useful, she did what she needed to until a better offer happened across her plate. Where she would move on without regret or so much as a second thought. Before she knew it, she was suddenly being put up in five star hotels just for playing the perfect mistress.

People had looked down on her for such a 'career path' in the past. She lived through it all, the names, the rumors, and all the scathing looks so called  _proper_  women of the world loved to send her way just for walking down the same street. But then, all of them were dead now, weren't they? Funny how life works out like that.

Even she couldn't deny her luck, how she ended up banging one of the few jerk wads lucky enough to have not one, but  _two_  slots in the nearby Vault when everything had gone to shit. The same kind of luck that had his dick in her mouth the second the sirens went off. She vaguely recalled some mundane notion that it had been meant for his wife. But, well, her loss was Candy's gain. Maybe that will teach her to suck down one of her husband's loads every now and then. And in the end, she didn't even have to put up with the bloated bastard.

Of course, that's also when her problems really began.

Women, women, _women_ fucking everywhere without so much as a single man in sight! How the hell was she supposed to sleep her way to the top when all she had to work with was a bunch of clams? Suddenly all the cleavage in the world was useless, which left her without a paddle or a boat up shit creek. Seriously, trash burning? A fucking single bunkbed? Communal showers? Ha, hell no! She was born to live a life of ease and luxury. Just like her mother had always said.

Even if that meant seducing a teenager.

In only twenty four hours the Overseer's little pregnancy carnival had reached a fair number of women, herself included. She and about thirty other women were currently stuck outside the studly wonder's cabin, each and every one of them clambering for just a drop of that thick, creamy splooge. The kid's sack might as well be filled with gold for how many eyes were set on it.

After all, nine months of luxury and living the high life for popping out a little bastard? That was math even Candy could do, and damn did it sound sweet. Which is why it was unfortunate that she couldn't even get within ten feet of the little man to work her womanly charms. Nor could any of the rest of her ‘sister in arms’. Looking around she couldn't help but size up her completion.

Blonde and brunette, tall and short, fat and thin, young and old; every type Candy could imagine had resigned themselves to an afternoon of underage fun. Though, none of them seemed to hold a candle to her 'natural advantages'. She ran a bemused hand along her hips.

In particular, her eyes caught sight of one older woman whose face would be… passable if not for the ridged frown etched into her expression. In each of her ears Candy could see what looked like actual diamonds twinkling in the perpetual florescent lights. Like that kind of shit even mattered anymore. Clearly she'd been the type of girl lucky enough to be born into money. Except now, the only kind of currency that actually mattered was a big swollen belly and a screaming brat. Still, it was pretty nice to see the same kind of lady that used to glare in her direction suddenly thrust in the exact same position. A slow smirk quickly found its way across Candy's pouty lips.

Her eyes quickly spied a few other… notable points of interested milling about the lonely hallway. A sun kissed blonde valley girl about Candy's age. An overly buxom olive skinned woman with a mane of thick, curled black hair who looked more fit running a PTA than seducing a teenage boy. A short, stout potato of a woman whose pinched face looked like it'd been kicked a few too many times. There was even a fit, dark skinned young woman standing off to the corner whose figure screamed athletics and whose cold grey eyes dared anyone to look her the wrong way. And so many more. Each of them in turn stared back at her, as well as each other, doing their best to figure out what their chances were for getting picked.

Which brought her to her current… predicament.

In her years of leisurely living Candy had learned how to deal with many of life's obstacles; perfume, mouth wash, heels, plunging necklines, push up bras, and of course lube.

But she had to admit, bodyguards? That was a new one.

Carla…something; the butch, blonde bitch was standing just outside the Swan family dorm whenever Tomas was locked away. Which just about seemed to be every hour of the day. The only chance any of them even got close to  _seeing_  him was his short trip to and from school each day. And even then he didn't so much as even glance in their direction. Leave it to fate to pick the one teenage boy in the world that didn't jump at the chance to pump one out.

Maybe if he at least seemed  _interested_  in them the growing crowd of women might relax some. Candy especially had no trouble waiting her turn, just so long as she knew her name WAS on the list. But other than the brat's teacher, it didn't look like anyone was going to get to do their 'womanly duty', or whatever the Overseer called it, for the future of the Vault any time soon. Well, except for that tomboy of a brat. Traipsing behind the golden boy everywhere he went.

She was fucking him. Every woman in the vault knew it. It was the only explanation for why he hadn't gone looking for his next lay. That little friend of his, now she was the real mastermind. And Candy would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a little impressed. Even still, if she didn't get her's soon the little Latina and her might need to have some words about the concept of sharing.

Commotion in the front of the small crowd of women snapped Candy from her thoughts and she looked towards the large metal door just in time to see it open and a lone figure shuffle into the hallway. And just like that it was as though a fisherman threw a bucket of chum into shark infested water.

The crowd knew better than to try and actually grab the young man as more than one woman had ended up in the infirmary thanks to the impassible baton strapped to Carla's hip. Still, desperate in the hopes of catching his attention, it was a disgusting display of flirtation and attempted introduction. Clearly there was some disparity between the women who were more comfortable with having sex with a sixteen year old boy and those who were forcing themselves. But even the most unsure of the lot quickly had to shed their reservations less they be forgotten in the throng of estrogen.

The day before Candy had been right there with them. Under the discomfort of their newly enhanced bosoms many women in the Vault had already taken to wrapping their sleeves and upper jumpsuit around their waists rather than try and squeeze themselves into them. And she in particular had conveniently forgot to wear a bra that morning. Leaning to the point she was all but bent over at the hip trying to give the boy a more than decent glance down her shirt, she hoped to snare him with her charms then pull him in like she had so many others before. For all the good it did her, just like the day before that, and the day before that.

So today she found herself just watching him, trying to make sense of how she could get a leg up on the rest of her fellow sisters to ride him for all he was worth. But rather than catch his eyes wandering towards legs or tits, she was surprised to realize his gaze was fixed firmly on the floor. Their normally bright blue color somehow muted despite the fan craze happening around him. And just like that he was off and around the corner with a path of women following in his wake while Candy was left to consider her next plan of attack.

This world won't do you any favors. And she never asked for one.

Tomas sighed taking his seat, almost too aware of the literal flock of women left to stand by the door of his classroom. The days first shift would start soon, and he knew they'd need to disperse. But he also knew by now that, come evening, they'd all stream back together like a school of fish. Calling his name, smiling, just waiting to… His thoughts ended there, a deep flush taking his pale complexion. In all his sixteen years of life, he never once though he would be in a position where he needed to be protected from women who wanted to sleep with him.

Speaking of which, his eyes glanced back towards the very back of the class where his new shadow stood vigil beside the classroom door with eyes slightly narrowed and the hand on her hip never staying far from her baton.

She'd been assigned to him that first morning after his mother's speech. The very same soldier who he had later realized followed him and his family inside just before the bombs had fallen. They'd been processed separately, so he'd never gotten to actually talk to her. Now that she followed him everywhere he went, he was surprised to say that hadn't changed.

The woman was… shockingly quiet and about as expressive as the metal walls of their new home. He couldn't tell if it was her military service that conditioned such behavior, or if it was just the product of surviving when the rest of her unit had been condemned to nuclear annihilation. Hell, maybe she had just been born that way. But behind her steely grey eyes there was an edge that demanded order. And even he found it impossible to disobey. Basking in her presents he could honestly say she was the second most stressful woman in his life.

So of course now was the time for the  _first_  to stroll in.

Mrs. Green, his teacher, in quite a few ways. And also his greatest pain. Just seeing her walk in, a gentle smile playing across her pointed chin and heart shaped face was enough to force a flower of ache to bloom deep in his chest. Which she didn't even seem to notice at all.

Breezing through the class she waved to the few classmates who still managed to look her in the eyes after seeing her up there with his mother. At the start of that first day plenty of the girls had been nervous around him. And the teacher's sudden motherhood managed to reinstill some of that initial alienation. After all, being the only male made it pretty easy to figure how she'd gotten her little bundle of joy. Making it very hard not to imagine just what happened in this very room after class had ended. He watched her pass him by without so much as a glance in his direction. His fist tightened under the desk.

Three days. That's how long he's waited for her to say something. Anything that might explain why she'd… blindsided him like she had that night! "Don't miss dinner." Ha, how about, "I'm already pregnant with your unborn child." She had every opportunity to tell him, and yet he'd been just as clueless as the rest of the Vault watching her get up on that stage.

He'd thought, maybe, she would have some kind of explanation for what happened. Like, maybe the Overseer wouldn't let her tell him. But watching her over the past few days it was becoming more and more clear that it had been her choice, leaving him to wonder just what had the past few weeks really meant to her?

Had she been lying to him? Had the Overseer promised her all of that's stuff before she had ever even met him? All he could do was remember the things she said to him, encouraging him, actually making him feel comfortable for the first time since the world had ended, and realize that none of it had been real. He… cared about her. But she had just used him and he was tired of waiting for his answers.

Time passed slowly for the young man as he was forced to sit through another day of schooling. Watching Abigail was a special kind of hell for him, stuck just staring at her while all he wanted was to stand up and confront the mother of his first child. The bell for lunch rang after the usual four hours and he was free to wait there, glaring, while the room of young girls quickly flowed out of the room.

A hand settled on his shoulder.

He looked up to find Camille, soft brown eyes showing an unusual amount of concern for him. She'd been there when the news hit, and she'd remained strangely silent for the most part since. Even if they hung out like normal, her posture and demeanor had been distant. But Tomas has just assumed that she wanted to give him some time with his thoughts. Today, she must have seen the purpose in his gaze and moved accordingly.

Blinking up at her expression, his hard features softened. "Don't worry. I just… need to talk her. I just have some questions."

"Why?" she asked, frowning despite herself. "What can she possible say that will make you feel better? This is just going to make you even more upset, you know that." Her tone sounded even colder than normal. Tomas actually thought about her words before continuing.

"If… if she's really been lying to me all this time, then I want to hear it from her. I know it's stupid and I know I've been a little," he paused, "a pain. I've been a pain." She didn't argue. "But I don't think I'll be able to move on if I don't. You know?" Camille didn't say anything, but her expression said it all. He was lucky to have a friend like her.

"Just go on ahead, alright? Fill up a tray for me. Seriously, don't wait up, I have a feeling this won't take long." Camille nodded, regretfully but didn't try to push the matter any further. Leaving her bag at her desk she walked towards the door and was about to leave, but not before looking back towards their teacher with something close to venom burning in her otherwise passive expression. To say it was shocking was an understatement and Tomas couldn't help but watch her make her way out the door, utterly confused as to why she could have a reason to hate their teacher so much.  _He_  was the one hurting after all, and it was her suggestion that he take up the older woman on her offer in the first place!

Putting Camille's behavior at the back of his mind, Tomas turned back towards his teacher only to find her already staring right at him. Hands folded in her lap, her expression was as light and calm as ever, only further stirring the coals of his anger. She had seen him in class, she knew what was coming, and she didn't even blink. Just smiling that damn smile and waiting for him to stand and approach her. He did just that.

"Hello Tom, what can I do for you today?"

He just stared at her. It was all he could do. Really, she was still just going to keep pretending? His face flashed with pain but he refused to let it show. Instead he stood up straight and confronted her with all the confidence she herself had managed to instill in his slight frame.

"You lied to me." Direct, focused, he knew he couldn't get distracted in front of her. Not if he wanted to keep from looking like that same stumbling kid she'd taken in. "You lied." The pain from before threatened his voice, but just like before he forced it back down.

Abigail blinked, and continued speaking with the same tone as before. "And what lie was that? If you don't mind my asking?"

"You were pregnant!" he all but yelled, collecting himself quickly but no longer able to keep all of his anger and pain bottled up. "You had all day to tell me," he growled. "Did you even think of letting me know before everyone else? How long did you even know before you told the entire Vault?" While he was growing more and more distressed, Abigail's expression remained perfectly serine. So sure in herself and her actions there was no trace of shame nor hint of guilt. Just, perhaps, a flickering of regret that things needed to unfold as they had. Her blue orbs watched him for a moment before she answered.

"A week," she replied evenly and bluntly, shocking the boy and refueling his anger all the more.

"A week…" he repeated. "And you just, what, wanted to laugh at me? Did you think it was funny; watching me make plans, pretending like they could ever actually happen, like you hadn't already gotten what you wanted all along?" He was horrified to hear a hint of tears in his tone.

"Tom!" she gasped, and for the first time at least pretended to care about him. "Of course not! Why would you ever think such a thing?" He would have laughed if he hadn't known it would have sounded so bitter. Instead he settled for an exasperated roll of his cool blue eyes.

"Then why didn't you tell me!? You made me find out in the cafeteria, surround by hundreds of strangers! I'm the dad, I should have been the  _first_  to find out. Not… not the Overseer. Not my own mother!" And that was an entirely different fight all together. "I… I felt like an idiot. Like you just used me! You're having my child and yet… you haven't even talked to me, not once since then! Did I even mean  _anything_  to you? Or was I just your meal ticket?" Having ducked his head from her view, now his eyes returned to meet her own. Pure emotion streaming through. Then Abigail was helpless but to return the expression. Pinching her lips, eventually her will power failed her and her hands reached out for the boy, no, the young man before her to wrap him in her embrace.

Tom resisted for a moment, wanting to do nothing but hate this woman who had tricked him. But the comfort of her warmth and scent were too powerful, too familiar. And he had missed it more than he could have ever realize. Unbidden he leaned into her arms, his own hands settling around the narrow curve of her waist to pull her against him.

The two stayed like this for some time. Silent, focused only on the other in their arms until finally the teacher's voice murmur in his ear. The two words Tomas had been waiting to hear for so long. "I'm sorry." And she was.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know you would be hurt this much." All her words did was make him hold her that much tighter against him. As though he could prove her wrong just by his need to have her near. It didn't, but she did smile at the affection. Gentle and motherly as she turned her hand against his hair in slow soothing strokes.

"Please understand, the Overseer would have been the first to know no matter what I wanted. As soon as she knew you'd accepted my… instruction she had me tested daily, and your mother was never far behind. And as for why I didn't tell you…" her hand stopped and she took a deep breath. Tomas leaned back from her chest to look up at her, staring with such intensity it was painful. In moments her expression dropped, becoming sad in a way that could only mean pity. "I didn't tell you… because you didn't want to hear it." A simple answer. Too simple it seemed if Tom's disappointment was any indication. Abigail continued smoothly before he had the chance to voice his objections.

"You didn't want this child, Tom, and you know that is true. At least, it wasn't your priority." Her eyes glanced away, her expression unreadable. "You were so… fixated on clinging to our time together, you refused to acknowledge that it needed to end for you to continue with your responsibilities. Even though I did my best to prepare you for that eventuality, I knew if I told you that we'd been successful… you would only focus on that we could no longer spend our evenings together rather than the future you had given to the Vault." Closing her eyes she allowed her hand to move from his shoulder to drop to her belly where a new life had already taken hold. She caressed the flat surface tenderly, already loving what she would bring into the world. "And that… that is not how it should have been."

Tomas was glad she wasn't looking at him if only for the opportunity to collect himself. He wasn't angry anymore, at least, not at her. Just sad. Sad that his life couldn't be easier, sad that he couldn't just be with his teacher, but most of all sad that he knew she was right. He thought about arguing with her, about denying everything that she was saying. But clearly in the time they'd spent together she had learned far more about him than he had of her.

He'd spent so much time angry thinking that he'd been abandoned, so focused on the fact that Abigail had lied to him… he hadn't even thought about their child. Sure, he knew she was pregnant but for the first time that reality was really hitting him. And much like his teacher he couldn't help but pull away from her soft warm curves to stare at the space where her hand rested.

It was hard to fathom that inside of there, under her hand was a person. An entirely new person, that he had helped  _create_. It was part of him and part of Abigail. Proof of his feelings for an incredible woman. Reaching out, Abigail gladly moved her hand, a gentle smile touching at her lips as she felt his hand press against her belly. It was still too small to feel but the intention was there. And she could only hope that this would help him understand the weight of his responsibility, and what his mere presence in the Vault really represented. Because what he was looking at, what he had helped create… it was hope. The only hope in what would otherwise be the world's most glorified and high tech mausoleum.

It was a touching moment, the age difference aside. For a moment Tomas could actually pretend they were just a normal couple celebrating the life they had created. Caught up in the moment, the young man allowed the emotions to get the better of him and before he could think to stop himself his lips found those of his teachers. Forcing his weight to settle against the soft, sweet curve of her Cupid 's bow lip.

Abigail, caught off guard, blinked at the sudden and intimate gesture. Hands settling on his shoulders she considered for a moment just pushing him away. He needed to distance himself from her after all, it had been the entire purpose behind her sudden passivity towards him in the wake of her announcement. But, just this one time, she decided she would allow the emotional exchange. Closing her eyes, she returned the gesture, giving him this one final moment before pushing him away into the cold, harsh reality that he was going to be forced to endure.

For Tomas it was like coming home. For a boy who had been a virgin only a little a while ago three days might not seem like very long. But he'd made love to her every day for two weeks, and it was only now that he realized the pain of going without a woman's comfort. Hands on her hips he moved to pull her against him one last time while her hands settled naturally across his shoulder to caress and comfort him. Finally, it had to come to an end, but separating his lips from hers was the most painful experience Tomas had ever remembered in his young life. And when he opened his eyes, he found Abigail's crystal blue pair already open. Watching him, welcoming him, and then without warning all the emotions he had been feeling for the past three days flared up, the words escaped before he could ever think about their consequences. This turned out to be a mistake.

"I love you…" And just like the warmth he'd been admiring in her gaze fell away like a candle snuffed from existence. It was the opposite of what he'd been hoping to see, and he knew right way that he'd made the wrong move.

"Tom," she started, sighing his name against his lips. Hands still caressing against his back, she slowly drew her fingers across his jumpsuit until her palms were braced against his chest. She gently nudged him away, not off of her but so she could stare into his eyes. There in those deep cold orbs he could see, not anger, not disgust, but disappointment. As though he'd failed some test that she thought him more than capable of passing.

"You don't love me," she intoned calmly, like they were too irrefutable to be anything but fact. Tomas' humiliation was put aside as a frown marred his otherwise boyishly handsome features, as well as a small amount of indignation.

"How can you say that?" he refused, shaking his head even as his hands gripped at her hips possessively. Did she just not believe him? "O-Of course I do. I mean… I've never felt like this about anyone." Gazing into her face Tomas could feel his heart warm, oozing a sense of calm and excitement that was almost additive to his adolescent brain. A dazed smile spread across his face and Abigail had to suppress a smile at the obvious display.

"Tom," she tried again, a small amount of amusement leaking through unfiltered. "You don't  _love_  me. You love having  _sex_  with me." Staring back at him, it wasn't as though she hadn't been expecting something like this, she'd just feared it. After all, it only made sense he would make their relationship into more than it was. He was sixteen, and she was the first woman to touch his penis. That didn't come without some… confusing emotions. Of course that didn't make his puppy love expression any less adorable. Finally the smile she'd been fighting won out at which Tomas could only roll his eyes.

"But-" Abigail shook her head before he could argue.

"Sweetie, trust me. I understand, and it's perfectly natural that you feel this strongly after what we've been doing. Sex is intimate, and personal. To the point that afterwards, you can't help but feel you've given a part of yourself over to the other person. But those feelings, they will fade in time, especially once you start sleeping with other women. You might feel like this now but give it a month and I'll just be a distant, but hopefully fond, memory."

Tomas stared at her feeling a deep sense of conflict grinding in the hollow of his chest. Could she be right? Did he only feel this way because they were having sex? The very idea seemed… probable, if he were being honest. But… but, no! No, he knew what he felt. And how could it be anything but love? Not pure, obviously. But love all the same.

When he looked at his teacher it was like his whole day was better just by having her in it. And when he was forced to say goodbye at the end of the day, all he could do is wait for the next morning to arrive so he could come back and see her again.

It was ironic, considering the pain she had caused him over the past three days. If she'd asked him just a few hours ago he would have said that he hated her! But wasn't that just more proof of his feelings? Who could hurt him the worst other than the person who he cared about the most? No, she can call him a dumb, moon eyed teenager all she wanted. But what he felt was real. And he couldn't just say goodbye that easily.

"No." just like that. A flat out refusal that he would not accept what she was telling him. His expression matched his resolute denial, determination set against his pale features and light blond hair.

"Tomas…" she sighed, as though the conversation was actually draining her but this time it was Tomas who interrupted her, and before she could continue she found her shoulder's seized by his surprisingly strong grasp that all but forced her to look at him. Really  _look_  at him. And staring into his eyes Abigail couldn't help but falter, falling silent to listen to what had driven him to such a state.

"You say we can't be together, that… that I need to do my duty for the Vault or whatever. But why does one have to go without the other? I mean, obviously you're okay with it. You wouldn't be upset that I was sleeping with other women." A smile tugged at her lips at the very thought. "I just mean, can't we be together while I'm out there?" His teacher waited a moment before responding, her words slow and careful.

"I would just be a distraction. You know that there is only a very small window of time before a large portion of the Vault begins going through menopause. And even then, every day that you wait, no, every minute the women outside those doors have a decreasing percent of fertility. The numbers are, quite literally, stacking against you. And in good conscious, how could I ever take even a moment of your time knowing it could be better spent increasing the odds of our survival?' This time it was Tomas who fell silent, forced to accept his teacher's words as true. No matter how much he would have liked to argue the contrary. Finally, nodding his head he looked back up. Eyes flashing with purpose.

"Okay… okay. So we can't be together right  _now_. But," he sighed, "but that doesn't mean things will be like this  _forever_ , right? I mean, it's just because things are still so… bad. But what about when things aren't? I'm not going to be expected to spend my entire life alone, am I? And when I do choose who I want to be with…"  _'I want you'_ , went unsaid. And yet between them the three words had never been louder. Abigail… honestly didn't know what to say.

Her first instinct was to crush his hope, if only for the future of the Vault. His fixation on her, while cute, was detrimental in the long run. And she knew it would only cause him more pain to have even a glimpse of something that would never be. And yet, she couldn't ignore the opportunity he was presenting either. He was admitting that he was going to do his work, for a future with her sure, but would that be so bad?

The best case scenario was that she sent him away with a promise of a future that he would quickly realize he no longer wanted. He would continue to impregnate woman at a constant rate and learn that his crush was only ever just that. Ideal, by anyone's measure.

And the worst case? He was still in love with her at the end of it all. And, while not something she was actively interested in pursuing, Mrs. Green could at least recognize that it wouldn't be a terrible life being claimed by, what the Vault considered, to be the last man on earth. He would have sons of course, the Vaults future depended on that, but by the time they reached an appropriate age, her own would make any concept of romance laughable at best. Tomas Swan really was her last hope at anything romantic or sexual.

She didn't care about the fame, nor did she care about the benefits. The fact that she was  _still_  teaching despite her free pass was proof enough of that.

Did she love him? No, of course not. But after her husband's death she doubted her heart would ever heal enough for such a profound emotion. But she did like him. What could have been a disturbing and unpleasant experience had become a wonderful memory. And even more than that, she enjoyed their time together.

It wouldn't be a relationship built on love, but it would be comfortable. And for a broken old woman lost and looking for a place in this new life, that was enough.

The long stretch of silence didn't go unnoticed, but Tomas tried to convince himself that it was at least better than an outright denial. Or worse, laughter. Whatever she was thinking, at minimum she was doing just that, thinking, and that meant some part of her wasn't completely against him or his hopes. Eyes cast downward, his teacher actually seemed to consider his proposition. A fact that sent his heart nearly tripling in speed in the thin cage of his chest. When she finally looked up, he could have sworn it was about to stop.

"You know… that sounds almost like a proposal." Rather than chastising, Tomas was amazed to hear her tone turn coy.

He didn't say anything, never able to confirm or deny the tease. Instead he stared her in the eyes, unblinking, and terribly aware of the sweat starting to build on his forehead. Another beat of silence passed as she waited for him to answer. But his quite seemed to be answer enough as she smiled softly.

"Well… okay then." His eyes threatened to pop from his skull. "It'll be quite a while before you can reach that point, you understand," she quickly amended. "To reach the point where you're no longer vital to the Vault's existence? You would first need to create a stable population. And that could take… quite a bit of time, even if you work your hardest, and I don't want to see you coming back within a week expecting anything." But all Tomas could hear was the distinct lack of  _'no'_  in her words.

"And… and if I do that. If I can get a stable population you'll be with me? For real this time?" it was almost too good to believe. To actually have this beautiful, mature woman as his? For however long it took that he no longer mattered?

Hearing the unbridled hope in his tone, Abigail's measuring expression softened. "If you've been with that many women and still truly believe that you are in love with me… then yes, I will be yours until death do us part." Tomas' face flushed with joy, as well as determination. Seeing this Abigail couldn't help but let loose a coy grin.

"Don't get too excited. Remember, you are literally the last man on earth for all we know. It's not like I have a lot of options." His answer was to kiss her. A kiss full of all the love and adoration he felt toiling in his soul. Unfortunately, Mrs. Green had anticipated such a response and moved to intervene accordingly. Suddenly, Tomas found his lips pressed against the palm of her hand and he backed away slowly.

"And this also means no more lessons. I dare say you've more than graduated from what I can teach. Which means anything more would just a waste of both our time." She smirked seeing his disappointment, but this would be another good lesson for him. Right now he had put her up on some pedestal in his mind. He idolized her as more than she was, or could ever be. Hopefully whatever goggles he had on would clear once some of that blood returned to his head. As if that wasn't cruel enough she also moved from her desk to escape the boy's crushing proximity.

"Don't look at me like that," she quipped without a shred of mercy. He frowned at her like a boy who just had his favorite toy just taken from him. "Don't think I couldn't feel it pressing against my thigh. This belly is already stuffed to capacity, thank you." She placed a hand over her nonexistent baby bump. "Why don't you go take that and put it someplace where it might actually do some good, huh?" Tomas just stared after her, more than aware of his erection running long the inside of his thigh.

"Go on," she shooed him away like some beast, actually motioning with her hand. "Get some food and clear your head. Remember, you still have a trigonometry test that I expect to see you to pass." And that, finally, killed whatever lingering affection he might have harbored. Releasing it with a long frown. Abigail openly chuckled at his pain.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere today, Tomas regretfully made his way towards the door where a wave of women were no doubt expecting him. As well as his stoic personal soldier. Neither of whom he was exactly looking forward to seeing. That being said, he needed to keep in mind what he'd just agreed to, which meant actually going out and… picking one of them to have sex with. A prospect that his body certainly agreed with if the sudden pressure below his belt was any indication.

At the door he couldn't help but look back at the woman who he thought he loved. Face down she didn't even look at him gathering together the papers for the test she had prepared. And just then it strangely hit him. When he'd been holding her, when he could feel her body pressed against his of course it was easy to promise the world, just so long as he could make that pleasant emotion last as long as it could. But now that he has to look on from afar…

Who knows how long it would take before he could kiss her again? Before he could hold her? Before her could feel the smooth, wet embrace of her inner walls sliding around the unyielding and swollen mass of his erection? Someday, someday she would be his. But that day wasn't today. And that… made whatever ever victory he thought he'd just won suddenly hollow. And just like that he could feel his smile slip, and in its place an echoing frown would remain.

In any other situation he knew she wouldn't have even looked in his direction. But even still, he couldn't help but feel a taste of bitterness flavor his tongue towards the Vault. And then he opened the door.

Sure enough, the wall of women were still waiting for him. Most of them forgoing one of their only three meals just on the off chance that he might want have sex with them. Some he recognized from that morning, which was even more startling. Considering this was the time they were supposed to sleep and rest up for another long night of duties. And yet still they remained.

A few them seemed to notice he was actually looking at them and perked up accordingly. Soon his vision was filled with brilliant grins and sparking eyes, each one determined to stand out more than the others. For a moment it was all he could do to think back to the days before the Vault when he'd just been 'that' guy. Just some random teenager praying to lose his virginity before he was seventy. Things had certainly changed.

"Are you going to lunch?" a monotone voice questioned to his left. Glancing over he realized Robin had spoken to him, and that he needed to answer. A chill went up his spine glancing back at the overwhelming group of women. This was his duty to the Vault, and he couldn't keep running away. Not if he really wanted to be with his teacher again.

He lifted his hand to wave. And just like that the women nearly doubled their efforts! They called his name, offered their own, and some even crossed their arms under their breasts, pushing up the mounds of womanly flesh for his peruse-ment. Almost immediately his cheeks burned but it wasn't enough to detract from the view.

Actually opening himself up to the public was turning out to be much more… enjoyable than he'd first thought it would be.

The fear that had frozen him before was wonderfully absent, watered down into an uncomfortable anxiety in the pit of his belly rather than a frozen mass of spikes in his gut. Looking at the women and knowing what he was supposed to do, he realized that at least now he didn't have to worry about making a fool of himself which had been one of his biggest fears. Really, the only reason he hadn't tried to 'acquire' another woman had been his fear of dishonoring his relationship with his teacher. Which, he just realized, had been what Abigail had been trying to avoid since day one.

He needed to show her that he could be with other women and still care about her. He needed to embrace his roll and stop running from it. He needed to stop acting like a little kid. And he also really needed to do something about the constant erection threatening to drive him insane! Thankfully this crowd of women seemed ready and able to help him with each and every one of those problems.

Without thinking he moved to step closer towards the crowd before Robin could think to stop him. And in their fever the horde responded as though it had one mind, reaching out to grasp the front of his shirt and pull him into their number. Totally unexpected, Tomas didn't even have time to think before he was yanked into a tangle of breasts and limbs, each one trying to grasp a part of him to pull in their direction!

The roar of voices consumed him, and he couldn't even hear his own voice as he felt his lips part and his throat shout out in pain!

* * *

 

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I’ll have the next one out by sometime next month for sure. It’s already sixty percent done and I can promise a nice long sex scene for everyone who’s been waiting for one. Thanks for everyone who’s been patient. Considering the popularity of this archive I feel like Vault 69 is getting a great amount of attention and I want everyone to know I appreciate that.**

**In other news, yes , I have officially found a Beta for all my stories except Sense of Semblance. He’s even been kind enough to go back and correct all the past chapter’s for vault which have already been replaced. It’s mostly been grammatical changes with a few details included for quality’s sake, but one change was made in the first chapter you might want to check out. That being, Carla Robins who before was just a random woman with a militant background, has now been changed to one of the soldiers who was originally guarding the vault when Tom and his family arrive. Check it out if you want the full effect.**

**Additionally, for any of you who are fans of Sense of Semblance, please be assured that an update is also on its way.**

**That’s all for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hahaha, wow… you guys get kinda pissy, don't you? *shrugs* its okay, I get it. I said a chapter would be out in a month and it took me a bit longer than that. I'd be pissed too. Unfortunately, another of my stories was seven months overdue and they needed my attention more than this story at the time. You all probably don't even care, it's not the story you wanted to read after all, I just wanted to throw it out there that I wasn't sitting on my hands oblivious to the MANY reviews DEMANDING I update.**

**Lol, and even if a few of you came off as a little… bratty, its okay. I still love you. It just means you enjoy the story that much and couldn't wait for the next update. Well, here it is. And on a regular update schedule from now on. For more information on that, please take a look at my profile to see what will be updated when. But first, the chapter. *bows* Enjoy.**

**Tag(s): Mature woman, redhead, oral, missionary, groping.**

**Beta: LordsofEmberCelica**

**Words: 16,344**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Vaguely, in the back of his mind Tomas could have sworn he heard his bodyguard barking in outrage at what he was doing. He'd never really understood why she'd been assigned to him at first, but now he was beginning to understand just how desperate some of these women were for the few amenities the Overseer promised as 'compensation' for carrying his child. And just how foolish he'd been to think they would be anything but.

Now he was paying the price.

He had no way of knowing how long he'd been caught up in the mob of estrogen, but eventually, Robin must have managed to hack her way through to him. He could feel the tight grips squeezing his wrists, shoulders, and hair lessen, and a cry of outrage settled around him. They just dropped him without warning, or so he thought until he managed to look up in time to see the tip of a baton swinging to and fro.

Finally free, Tomas responded like any small animal that had just escaped the fearsome and hungry maw of a starved predator would. On hands and knees, he scrambled past legs and feet, going unseen while Robin kept them distracted. The light at the end of the tunnel finally made its appearance, and he broke through with a gasp. But he didn't dare stop. Even with his bodyguard calling out for him, he made a break for an empty hallway, running for the sole purpose of prolonging his survival until the sounds of rage and pain began to fade.

By the time he finally came to a stop he was out of breath, panting, with bullets of sweat dripping down his face and neck. He liked to think that this made him safe, but he'd never been much of a runner, and the endless hallways of the vault made it seem like he'd only traveled a few feet. Unable to take another step, he finally settled against one of the cool metal walls and allowed his butt to sink towards the floor.

Given a moment to himself, he tried to do a little personal inspection to see if he'd been hurt. Miraculously, it seemed like all he got was a few cuts and maybe a bruise or two. No doubt in part due to long-nailed hands grasping for his clothes and person. To his embarrassment, he quickly realized the fly to his jumpsuit had been torn open, allowing the light blue color of his boxers to stand out. He chuckled, unable to help it. The sheer impossibility of what had just happened was threatening his sanity, if only for a moment. When it passed, however, all he could do was frown.

Seriously, what even  _was_  his life anymore? He felt like he was losing his mind, and just when he felt like he might be able to get a handle on things he was nearly torn apart by a group of women who might have done God knows what if he hadn't gotten away. Even worse, it was only after he started running that he realized he didn't have anyone or anywhere he  _could_  run too.

His family was basically MIA, not that he even wanted to see his mother at this point.

The only time he got to see his sister was when she was passed out on her bed but given just how little help she had been and the way she'd been treating him since this began she ranked only slightly lower on his list of people he wanted to avoid than their mother.

He couldn't rely on his teacher anymore as she had all but given him the boot and tossed him out to the wolves.

Even Camille had started to act… weird lately, staring at him when she thought he wasn't paying attention and glaring at him when she knew he was. Not to mention she hardly said a word to him anymore, even when they were alone together. Today had been what felt like the first full sentence he'd heard from her lips in two whole days. The one before that had been asking him to pass the ketchup.

He'd thought talking to his teacher would help calm him down, but he quickly realized he'd never felt more stressed than he had after they last spoke.

"Hello..." a bright and cheery voice called to his right, from the same direction he'd just finished running from. Still sitting on the floor, Tomas felt his eyes widen and the instinct to flee flared to live once again.

It was a woman, obviously, with bright red hair that flowed down her shoulders. She was staring at him with eyes that were bright and friendly, seemingly void of the frantic craze that had driven those other women to such extremes. What amazed him even more than their seeming clarity, however, was their green hue. Playing off the darker shade of her burgundy eyebrows and pale freckled cheeks dimpling under the strain of her grin, they had an almost ethereal welcoming shine to them.

Doing a quick survey of the situation, he noted she wasn't attacking him, so that was a plus. But he didn't know what to make of her either. She wasn't someone he knew from town, and she wasn't a teacher from the school. True he didn't know most of the people here in the vault, but the majority of them he had at least seen over the years. This woman, though, was a complete stranger.

Feeling that the silence stretching between them was reaching the point of growing uncomfortable, he opened his mouth to return the greeting. Slowly and carefully, trying to learn from the mistake that had nearly gotten him gang raped just minutes ago. "Hello?" Clearly dubious, this strange woman didn't seem to care in the slightest and brightened at hearing his voice. The wrinkle between Tomas' brow deepened at her reaction...perfectly...calm, normal...something he was beginning to believe ceased to exist when the vault was sealed.

"Would you mind if I sat with you?" she asked. The question was odd and out of place, much like her sudden appearance had been, but Tomas couldn't find any reason to deny her. Nodding once, the red-haired woman's eyes seemed to twinkle, and being the young man that he was, Tomas found himself unable to look away. A moment passed before she gingerly lowered herself until her butt settled on the cold floor just within what Tomas considered his personal bubble. Rather than panic, he found his body warming at her sudden proximity, more than aware of how well she happened to fill out her blue and yellow jumpsuit.

"Tomas, right?" she asked as though she hadn't just seen him looking at her chest, as though  _anybody_  in the vault didn't already know his name. She reached out to shake his hand, offering her own but was careful not to thrust it too close. "I'm Candice, but, everyone calls me Candy." He couldn't help but blink at the gesture, pausing for what must have been half a minute before slowly reaching out to return it. Even through his cautious mindset, he couldn't help but take note of how soft her skin felt in his hand.

Banishing the thought he pulled his hand away, and Candy continued staring at him. Not dangerously, not even curiously, she just watched him with a kind and gentle expression. Unbidden, he found himself relaxing against the wall ever so slightly. Not enough to erase the confusion that still swirled through his thoughts, but enough so that he didn't feel like he was in any danger.

"You're...here to have sex with me, aren't you?" It was less of a question and more of an assumption. For the life of him, he couldn't imagine why else this grown woman he'd never met before was taking the time to sit with him, especially considering the circumstances they were in. If she was caught off guard by his blunt accusation, she didn't show it. Hell, she didn't even blink. Instead, her smile just widened slightly as her head tilted playfully to the side.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" she answered, not at all denying the accusation. That only made Tomas' eyes widen. Then, much to his surprise, his sudden reaction earned him a delighted giggle. She continued in a teasing tone, "I hope I'm not too disgusting." His answer was to blush hotly, which only earned him another bout of pleasant laughter.

Disgusting… was not the first word nor the last that came to mind when one laid their eyes on Candice Millar for the first time. Delightful, bubbly, curvy, yes. But not disgusting. As if to punctuate this point Tomas allowed his eyes to fall below her hypnotizing gaze for a second time to admire, if a bit reluctantly, her bountiful womanly assets.

Even without the drugs enhancing her chest and hips, she had been rather gifted. Taking after her mother who used her allure and influence in the same way, just as she taught her own daughter. The same teachings that encouraged her to arch her back as soon as Tomas' gaze faltered, giving even more curve to the full and mountainous mass of her chest.

He caught himself a moment later, all but shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Below the belt, it wasn't quite as easy to banish the lustful thoughts, and he found himself cursing internally at the throbbing length of his newly awoken erection snaking across his thigh. Still slightly torn from his foray, the bulge in his boxers was even more obvious. It was all he could do to keep from covering his shame with both hands, in the vain hope that she hadn't noticed.

Candy  _had_  noticed. Of course she had. Over the years she'd learned quite a bit about men as well as their tells. Compared to a state senator worried about paparazzi catching wind of his illicit affair, the sixteen-year-old boy was about as indecipherable as a billboard. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing – just the opposite in fact. At least now she could rest easy knowing he was interested in women, which had seriously been in question among the old rumor mill. And if he wanted  _a_  woman, then Candy had nothing to worry about, she just needed to become that woman he desired.

It was another thing she had mastered over the years and a major factor in her success. Everyone wanted something, wanted someone after all. If that someone wasn't her, she simply became that person, at least in their eyes. She could play the innocent, naive college girl just as easily as she could become the lady in red if that was what they wanted. Sultry or sweet, innocent or indecent, none of it mattered to her in the end so long as she got what she wanted.

Tomas finally managed to stutter a reply, seeing the expectant interest in her stare. "I-I'm just not really… in the mood." He couldn't help but wince, wondering if it was possible for him to sound any more pathetic. After all, here was this gorgeous woman practically spreading her legs for him and he wasn't in the mood? In his defense, having nearly gotten torn apart by a horny mob, sex really was the last thing on his mind. No matter how much his body would argue.

Surprisingly, Candy just shrugged her shoulders before bracing herself to stand. On her feet, she gave her curvaceous rump and thighs a thorough brushing and pat down before flashing the boy another smile. "That's fine," she waved. "Maybe next time then, it was very nice meeting you, Tomas." Reaching out she bent over to shake his hand or to help him up – he couldn't tell. However, she was quite purposefully allowing the full weight of her breasts to strain against the front of her suit either way. This time, Tom's eyes were locked on her face, feeling even more confused than ever by the way she was acting.

"T-that's it?" he found himself asking before he could stop himself. Candy pretended to play confused by his question, offering another tilt of her angular face. "I mean, ah, I guess I just thought you would…" only to trail off, not really sure what he'd been thinking.

"That I'd what?" she grinned, flashing a row of perfectly set teeth. "Attack you?" she lifted her hands in mocking clawed swipe before widening her eyes menacingly. The show ended with a snort that she quickly hid behind her hand.

"Or, I don't know, keep asking?" He countered, at which Candy just rolled her eyes. Groaning long and loud. The image was starting to become clear for her though. The problem wasn't that he had no interest in girls, or even that he was looking for something specific. From what she was seeing, he was simply annoyed from being pestered every waking hour, something she could relate with to an extent.

It wasn't quite the same, but playing hard to get looked like it was going to be a better choice. If he was sick of being chased, all she had to do was make him feel like she was someone that wouldn't bother him or be after him.

"Please," she waved the thought away, "you're not into it right now. Trust me; I get it. Just like I get that there is nothing more annoying than assholes who keep pestering you after you've already turned them down...and taken out a restraining order on them," she gave a quick wink before gesturing to herself. "I don't think I have to tell you I've got more than enough experience dealing with that crap." To which Tomas forced his eyes away, desperately needing to look anywhere but the snug, elastic material clinging to the woman's curves.

"I mean," she went on, "sex is supposed to be fun, right? If you're not enjoying yourself what's the point?"

Sex?  _Fun_? He'd almost forgotten the two words could be put in the same sentence. Ever since he walked through those doors, all he'd heard was responsibility, fate, duty. And of course, babies, babies and more babies. His time with Abigail had been enjoyable, of course. But even that had had this… cloud of inevitability looming over their heads. Tomas blinked at the woman like she was speaking an entirely different language.

"Then you're about the only one in the vault who thinks so," he groused – eyes widening with a long breathy sigh. Candy frowned, putting on a thoughtful expression at hearing that.  _'So it's not just him being hounded all the time? It's almost like he...dreads sex?'_  Tom's blue eyes glanced up after a few moments, just in time to see her lean against the wall for a moment, before sliding down to the ground once again. This time as she sat down she didn't even  _try_  to create an illusion of personal boundaries, pressing her leg comfortably against his own. Tomas' back straightened accordingly.

 _'He doesn't want someone specific, but he does want something specific...'_  her brow crinkled momentarily as she reviewed what little she had gleaned from him so far.  _'If I can get him to open up a bit, it shouldn't be too difficult...'_  she mused. When she mentioned her own similar history, his reaction had been positive. All she had to do was keep building from there, make some common ground, perhaps a sympathetic ear or shoulder to lean on, and from there it would be a walk in the park.

"I guess you've been having a hard time since this all started, huh?" It was rhetorical, and she wasn't expecting an answer, but it still made her smile seeing eyes lock on the firm, warm weight of her thigh. "We can talk about it if you want. Truth be told, I've seen you walking around the vault a few times, and it doesn't seem like you're nearly as excited as a sixteen-year-old boy in your position should be." Another wink and another hot flush passed through the corridor.

Tom stared down at his lap, trying and failing to ignore how warm her skin felt even through two layers of clothing. Peeking out of the corner of his eyes, he tried to figure out why she was being so nice to him but quickly gave up. There were so many secrets and half-truths in his life nowadays that a few more wouldn't make a difference. Whatever she was up to, something about her helped him relax, and he found the words flowing before he could stop to think why.

"It's just been really stressful," he sighed, frowning and picking at the end of his fingernail with his thumb. "Ever since I got here it's like everyone wants me to do this, or be that. Like, I get that there isn't anyone else that can help them. It's just… a lot to handle. Suddenly, I can't like a girl or even be with her because I need to belong to  _everyone_. I was nobody before the world ended, but now I'm supposed to be this…" He paused looked for any word that might match his current circumstances. "Savior, or hero or something that I know I'm not." Finally, he let his head fall into his hands, exhaustion and frustration taking over.

"Oh, and then on top of all that I still need to put up with this," he gestured to the very obvious erection in his pants, "popping up every five seconds. So…sorry if I'm not jumping at every girl I happen to glance at. It's a little hard to notice things like if someone's attractive when I'm busy dodging mobs of women. I mean, the one time I tried to do anything  _but_  ignore everyone, I almost got gang raped!" he growled holding up his arm to show the slightly shredded and...unless he was mistaken, gnawed material of his jumpsuit and scratched flesh underneath.

Candy stared at him for… a long time. Both surprised and a little shocked at how much the boy beside her had been holding in. Watching him sulk around the halls it had been easy to assume he was just emotional or being dramatic, especially knowing the advantages he had to gain just by doing what was asked of him. But the fact remained that he was still only sixteen, he'd lost just as much when the bombs dropped as every woman here, and by his own admission had very little if any experience with the opposite sex. Unfortunately… as nice as she was trying to seem she did have a goal in this 'chance' meeting. Though, she decided there was no reason they both couldn't benefit from it.

What he wanted, and what he needed was to  _escape_ , from this place, himself, and his responsibilities. She didn't need to create an image or persona to get his attention or notice, all she had to do was give him a chance to forget about everything and everyone.

That was something she was quite experienced at. Really, it was no different from what she normally did. In fact, it was much easier because she didn't need to give him some false promise to get the ball rolling. For once in her life, she could get what she wanted from someone by simply being herself and offering what she always did. No pretense, no premise, no promise.

Just a chance to forget everything.

Tomas sighed into his lap, embarrassed that he'd gone off like that to the first person just willing to actually listen to him. Daring to glance in her direction he was expecting a myriad of expressions based on the few others he had tried to voice such things about. Disgust like his sister, confusion like Robin, irritation like Abigail, or just some good old fashion awkwardness as she excused herself from his person as quickly as possible like Camille. Instead, he found himself staring into the same warm, honest eyes he had seen when she first sat next to him. The unexpected empathy was more than he'd ever hoped for or realized that he even wanted. When her hand reached out and took his, he didn't even think of pulling away, genuinely grateful for the simple physical contact.

" _Wow_ ," was all she said, eyebrows raised and slightly exasperated. And that was all it took for Tomas to feel a bubble of laughter make its way up his chest and through his nose. That just about summed it up, didn't it? Everything he had felt, everything he had thought boiled down into a single word.

"Sorry," he amended, smiling to himself. "I didn't mean to dump everything on you like that. It's only been two months, and it already feels like the walls are about to crush me," he explained lamely.

"No, no. I get it. I'm just glad I could help. Although…" she paused, stopping short. Tomas naturally glanced in her direction only to spot her apparent sudden confliction. Pausing for only a heartbeat, he took the bait without a moment's hesitation, and Candy had to suppress her smirk of victory.

"What?" his concern now pointed at her. Though in his eyes he'd managed to stumble upon something close to a friend, even if they only knew each other for some twenty odd minutes.

"Well, I don't want to bring it up since you already said you aren't in the mood, but well, since you asked, honestly it sounds like a good fuck is exactly what you  _need_." The word fell from her lips like butter across bread, and Tomas found himself utterly shocked to have even heard it from such a nice lady. Rather than suspicious, his mind struggled to make sense of her sudden shift in tone, and his response showed just that.

"W-what do you mean," he flushed a bright red color. It wasn't often he heard a woman talk like that, to say the least, and it disarmed him more than he was willing to admit.

Holding up her free hand in a seesaw gesture, she spoke hesitantly, at least that's the way it came across. "I mean, you keep talking about how much  _stress_  you're under and how  _pressured_  you feel. I can't think of a better cure than putting all that frustration into a good afternoon of sweating under the sheets." More crass language, this time overtly sexual. "At least that's how most of the men I know dealt with it," she explained with a shrug like it was the most natural thing in the world.

_"A little stoking to his male pride and ego, and..."_

"Really…?"

"Mhmm," she hummed knowingly, letting her eyes drift off and upward with a lazy smile as though she was remembering some fond memory. "And you know, I usually helped them. Relax that is. I'm sure if any of them were still around they'd tell you I was pretty good at it." Finally, Tomas didn't know what to say and was forced to just stare at her, acutely aware of the curvaceous feminine body suddenly so close to his. Met with his silence, she looked him directly in the eye with that same warm, glowing brightness that had drawn him to her in the first place.

"Look," she sighed, "I meant what I said before. Sex, it's  _supposed_  to be fun, a way to blow off steam and just let go, to forget about everything and just...be free for a while. Duty? The future? Babies? Just forget about all that for a second and try to remember what it was like when you were still a sixteen-year-old kid without a care in the world." Candy, seeing that she had him, couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her lips this time and reached for the zipper holding her jumpsuit together. In one slow motion, she drew the metal tag down all the way to her navel. The elastic material naturally parted over the generous swell of her breasts. But rather than revealing a tank top or bra as expected, there was more of the same pale freckled flesh that covered her neck and face.

Tomas' breath stopped in his chest the moment he noticed her sudden exposure. The material stopped just before the tips of her breasts could fall free, the erect nubs having snagged the metal zipper just barely. Regardless, his vision was filled with the soft flesh of her breasts and the deep valley of her cleavage.

If he thought it was strange that this seemingly innocent stranger had approached him wearing nothing under her jumpsuit, there wasn't enough blood in his northern head to relay the message to the rest of his consciousness. Instead, he remained frozen in place, watching her and listening to the warm honey sweet words as they fell from her plump lips.

"Tomas," and never before had he enjoyed the sound of his own name so much. "Trust me when I say this, the Overseer? That big group or club of old women running the vault? They have no idea what sex is about – and they ever did. Sex should be the one time you  _aren't_  stressed or thinking, where you don't have to worry about anything except your own cock and the bed you're fucking on." Oddly enough, hearing her curse only made his blood pound harder in the base of his erection; whose girth was growing uncomfortably stiff the longer he sat there. With her. With her hand moving towards him!

He glanced down and, sure enough, feeling a tickle on his thigh saw that her fingers had wormed their way towards his tented member. Fighting the urge to push her away, when he looked back into the calming pool of her gaze, he found his reservations falling away until finally, the whole of her palm settled around the ridged staff threatening to tear a hole through the material.

"Just let me show you what it's  _supposed_  to be like, let me take away some of that stress." And before he could even think about stopping her, Tomas found his eyes widening as her face moved towards his – only to fall towards his lap. Back against the metal, all he could do was stare and breathe as her fingers moved inside his pants and around his straining flesh. It wasn't a moment later that he felt the cool, air-conditioned air around his head.

"Close your eyes, Tom," Candy's voice filled his ears while her breath washed over his crown. Even this much was enough to summon a small nest of tingles to sprinkle his scrotum and carry up through his length. Hearing her call him 'Tom' startled him almost as much as her warm breath had. The only other person to call him that was... he had to stop from gasping out loud as visions of Abigail swam to the surface of his thoughts.

"Shhhhhh, stop thinking, just feel. Let me take everything else away…" and just like that, her lips swallowed the remaining distance between them to lay a lingering kiss on his swollen head.

It was… bigger than Candy had been expecting on such a slim boy his age, but that was the miracle of chemical enhancements for you. Still, it wasn't anything so large that she hadn't encountered or handled before. Stretching her jaw, the spongy surface of his beaming red head slipped between her lips and past her teeth to greet her tongue. Latching around his shaft, the smooth, veiny skin slipped easily as she sucked against his length, the warm mixture of her saliva and beads of pre cum began coating his length. Without pausing she laid the flat of her tongue along his throbbing underside, moving side to side as she engulfed him only to withdraw a moment later. She made sure to keep the very tip of her tongue curled with every stroke, teasing and stimulating the sensitive flesh.

The motions were easy, familiar, but most of all, well practiced. Finally, for the first time since she'd walked into this damned vault she was in  **her**  domain,  _she_  was in complete control. The struggled gasps from the boy above her only further cemented the artistry in which she practiced. Around his cock, she allowed her cheeks to stretch into a light grin, all the while forcing her face closer towards his lap and feeding more of his warm meat into her waiting lips.

For Tomas' part, he wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. Truth be told, he was doing his best just to hold on and keep from shutting down completely. Abigail had certainly never done anything like this; she was always so focused on his cum going deep into a woman, as far as he could reach. Wasting it on a blowjob would've had her up in arms for sure.

Thinking of his teacher a second time, a quiet pang of guilt distracted him from the ministrations playing in his lap. A lingering phantom of morality that insisted this was cheating on his beloved teacher tugged at him. That flicker was snuffed from existence the moment he felt the soft point of her long tongue draw from his shaft to press against the slit of his cock.

Clenching down, his balls rose from between his legs in an irrefutable wave of pleasure. Beads of pre-cum dribbled free, an innocuous prelude to the flood that would follow in its wake. Before he could think better of it, his hand reached out to settle on the back of her head, urging her even further down his pole and pushing even more of himself into her slippery lips.

Her mouth felt so AMAZING! Wet, warm and soft, he could feel every bump of her taste buds washing across his stiff flesh sending sparks of pleasure through his body with every pass. Sucking against him, the smooth walls of her cheeks hollowed to smother his heated tip even further. Whatever she didn't swallow was carefully attended by the soft fingers wrapped around his base, pulling it with timed precision to milk him of every last drop. Before he knew it, he was doing exactly as she told him, closing his eyes and allowing her to work all the stress along his cock into her waiting mouth.

He had a  _lot_  to give. And he was tired of holding back…

Candy worked his cock like a pro, almost overloading his senses with everything she'd learned over the years. There were some differences between men, but by far a warm mouth and bit of licking seemed to be the quickest way to scratch their itch. Was it fun? Not particularly. Did she like the taste of cum nearly as much as she had to pretend? God no. Was it necessary in her line of work? Almost as much as the very tits she flashed in his direction.

Between her expertise and his lack of experience, she could read him through his cock alone, following his each and every reaction and responding accordingly. Some signs, however, were easier to read than others.

A sudden swelling in his head, a throb along his length, and his grip tightening against her skull could only point towards one conclusion. The kind she knew best. Which is why, when he finally  _did_ cum, and she felt the first blast of burning, thick jizz, Candy handled it like a champ. Continuing to suck and pump along his length even as the salty, bitter flavor threatened to spill past her pursed lips she didn't let up for an instant.

Tomas gasped, he moaned and grunted with each pressurized blast from his loins. "Deeper Tom, you need to go deeper. Good, no stop thrusting, just relax your hips and let gravity carry the semen the rest of the way. You want to do what? What good would your cum do there?" The instructions from his lovely lady came and went, echoing like they were conditioned to appear through his pleasure. With Abigail, there was so much pressure, so much to remember. This was the first time he had ever been able to just  _enjoy_  his orgasm and the heavy sensation of cum traveling from his shaft into the warm body of a woman.

When it ended, he was a mess. Sweaty, exhausted, and he still had his hand forcing Candy's face against his crotch, almost pressing his tip against the back of her throat. Rather than resist, she simply waited for him to relent, until he had his fill of her lips wrapped around his girth. Still hard in her mouth, she even forced her tongue to move through the thick collection of cum still gathered in her mouth, caressing and petting his cock through the aftershocks of pleasure.

Finally, he relaxed his grip, releasing her hair and leaning back so she could pull free. Rather than jump up, even in this situation she took her time, knowing he was watching as she drew her lips over his shaft and head one last time. With practiced ease, she pulled free with an audible and deliberate, 'Pop'.

He  _was_  watching her. Of course he was, why wouldn't he be? And Tomas visibly shuttered at seeing the very same lips that had been smiling coyly just minutes ago pull free from his still swollen head. If it was possible, he thought he might be even harder now than when she'd started, even after such an amazing orgasm. This didn't change as he noticed a stray line of white still clinging to her delicate mouth, dripping from her lips down to her chin. Mentally he could only marvel at how much more of himself he'd let loose.

Collecting a fraction of his thoughts he was about to apologize for the lack of warning, but before he even had the chance, he found her eyes staring into his with purpose, gleeful even before her sharp features tilted back allowing the thick wad to creep down her throat, finishing with a definite swallow.

His jaw dropped.

The whole ordeal couldn't have lasted more than a few minutes; he was ashamed to realize. Be that as it may, the sensation of her mouth on him was forever burned into the front of his brain. His first blowjob; a milestone every man would eventually encounter at some point in their lives. His face beamed, but not before he realized Candy had been  _right_.

His expression must have been saying just that, because not a moment after finishing her impromptu meal, Candy's grin turned knowing as she swiped her thumb across her chin to dispose of the last of his 'gift.'

"Feeling better?" a rhetorical question if ever there was one. In response, all he could do was laugh. Breathless and gasping, but laughing. The kind of laugh he hadn't been able to feel, let alone voice, for what felt like a very, very long time.

It might have only been for a few moments, but at the peak of his pleasure, everything else in the world had just bled away. He'd been free to just exist without any of his anxiety or worry to weigh against his conscience.

Candy joined him a minute later, resting her mane of red curls across his shoulder while their bodies jerked and rolled with the unreasonable joy. It took longer than he would have liked to admit before he noticed her jumpsuit was still open, and that her mounds had fallen free from their previously teasing pose, revealing full creamy breasts that jiggled with each playful giggle and every heaving breath.

Capping each was the smallest nipple he'd ever seen, standing out pink, innocent, and wound tight against the softness of the surrounding flesh. His laughter slowly died out, replaced by another emotion just as powerful.

The sudden quietness did not go unnoticed by Candy, who was more than aware of how her breast had 'accidentally' fallen from their confines. Nor was she oblivious to the sudden shift in his demeanor. Smiling to herself, her hand snaked across his lap, taking him by surprise as she wrapped it around his ridged girth once more. He shot her a questioning glance but made no move to deter her.

"You know, I can still help you work out more of that stress if you'd like…" The smoldering bewitching look she gave him, Tomas swore it had to have been magic or some kind of spell to draw him in.

He wanted it, and that alone was enough to send a shot of worry through his heart. He looked at this woman; beautiful, flushed, and gripping his dick and the only thing he could think was that he wanted her.

Having spent so much time with Abigail, he knew he cared about her; he knew he loved her. But then, where was the guilt? Why did all of this feel so easy when he knew she should be the only one in his heart? Well, because Candy wasn't in his heart, and that simple realization was enough to send a resounding pang that echoed through his being.

He didn't love Candy. Hell, he didn't even know this woman. But he wanted her; he wanted to touch her, feel her lips on his skin, feel her tight body wind around his cock as he forced his load deep into her snatch. He wanted all of it, but that was it.

Maybe… maybe he'd been looking at his situation wrong? Maybe being with other women didn't have to mean betraying his feelings. Sex and love didn't mean the same thing; even if Abigail believed them to be the core of his affections. In fact, this would only prove his feelings for her! It would prove that he could have sex with this beautiful woman and still know his heart would remain steadfast.

Abigail taught him to be assertive, to reach out and claim what he wanted. Feeling his hand capture her nearest tit, he could only wonder if she would be proud of him now?

Candy's eyes widened at seeing the sudden hunger in his eyes as his hand reached out for her body. He didn't hesitate; he didn't pause, he simply reached out like it was the most natural thing in the world. Focusing on the whole of her breast, his fingers sank into the generous flesh, molding the shape of his palm into the delicious softness of her womanly skin. Candy couldn't deny the spark of pleasure the action forced through her body. It was unexpected true, but she welcomed it nevertheless.

She grinned, not the same grin as before but one of predator that had finally captured its pray.

Without warning she moved to stand, tearing her body from his hand but allowing him an even better view as it and its twin shook and wobbled from her quick movements. Now naked from the waist up she didn't even bother trying to fix her clothing. Instead, she chose to pull him to his feet and after her as she stepped with purpose towards another of the seemingly endless corridors. They couldn't have walked for more than a minute or two before she came to a door, opening it to pull him though. And before he could even think to turn around, the sound of the metal shutter slid back to the floor, clicking into place.

Looking around he found himself in a room full of beds, but with no people. Peering into the eerie silence, he couldn't help but stare at how the other inhabitants of the vault were forced to live.

The beds themselves appeared uniform. Each stood in a row creating a narrow passage to walk between. Bunk beds, and a few canvas cots, it looked like those lucky enough to have the bottom bunk had taken to hanging their only blanket from the bed above, creating something close to a curtain. A blatant attempt at creating even a modicum of privacy in the overpopulated metal cage.

Personal objects could be seen stuffed underneath the thin mattress and metal frames. A majority looked like small squares of paper, photos most likely. But from his position, Tomas managed to make out a number of toys and scraps of clothes and even a few stuffed animals – no doubt belonging to their deceased spouses or sons.

Without a word of warning or explanation Candy pulled the boy by his shirt before shoving him onto one of the many open cots scattered wherever they could fit. She quickly joined after him, forcing herself onto the bed that, honestly, seemed too small for even just  _one_  person. For just that moment, he could take his eyes off of her, staring around at what to him looked more like a prison block than anything that could be considered a home.

"It's my quarters," she explained seeing his searching gaze, scoffing at the implied ownership. "Well, me and about eleven other women anyway. I know it's not much but… somehow I see an upgrade coming in the near future." It was impossible to ignore the smirk in her tone.

Tomas laid on his back, a single arm trapped under Candy's weight and wrapped around her waist to keep her from tumbling to the floor. As a result, her breasts were practically molded to the front of his suite, her stiff nipples rolling and rubbing against him with each shift in her posture. She laid her head against his chest, allowing her free hand to move back towards his cock, still standing proudly from his torn pants.

He felt her hand settle around his member, still slick with her own saliva and his own fluids. Her expert fingers then started to pump against him, surprising him enough that he had to stop his eyes from rolling backward, the promise of pleasure as distracting as ever.

"Why… so many in one room?" he managed to ask, grunting near the end. Honestly, he'd like nothing more than to jump right into her body, but a nagging question in the back of his mind was just that, nagging. Candy's pace didn't falter in the least, but she did move so he could see her dry expression plain as day.

"Because we're all alone," she answered easily like it was obvious. "Families have to be put together, or at least the vault does their best to make it happen. Their harder to manage but most of the vault wasn't nearly that lucky. Either, they had to say goodbye at the gate, or their husbands and sons got sent down the other path. Just makes sense to stuff as many of us into one place as possible, right? Efficient and all that. How else are they expecting to make room for their deluxe suits?"

To anyone else, such practices would be unacceptable. But Candy said it so easily, like it was happening all the way on the other side of the world rather than to herself and everyone around her. Her hand reached for the front of his shirt, pinching the small metal tag at his throat before pulling it down.

Tomas could only lay there, trying to digest this new information while Candy worked on exposing his undershirt from his torn top. She took advantage of his pause, forcing her hand under the thin wife beater to spread her palm against his pale skin. A shiver of delight broke across his chest, goose bumps spreading wherever her fingers traced. The sudden shift encouraged his own hand, first settled on her hip but then shifting a bit lower to grab a handful of her round backside. Her mouth opened in a mock gasp of shock but her obvious smile ruined the effect.

"And," he breathed, finding it harder and harder to keep talking while the woman worked her body against his, "where is everyone now, then?" Her answer was to shrug, roll her eyes, and kiss the newly exposed skin of his chest as she worked his shirt up over his collar.

"Work," she hummed, "believe it or not, not everyone has the time to spend running up and down hallways all day." He blushed despite himself, remembering just how this woman had stumbled upon him. Of course, given a moment to think about it, he was beginning to realize there might have been just a bit more planning on her side than she'd led him to believe. He idly wondered if he should be upset about that. Instead, he decided to answer her teasing tone with his own, squeezing her offered butt cheek just a bit harder for added effect.

"Didn't seem to stop you," he stared into her twinkling green eyes. "Pretty sure the penalty for skipping a shift is food restrictions." Rather than show worry or even a hint of regret, Candy just snorted.

Pointing her fingernail against his chest, she released the flesh of his chest for just long enough to look up and smirk at him. "Well, I was on my way when, wouldn't you know it, a certain teenage boy happen to call on me. And well, the Overseer was very clear about what happens if we try and ignore that rule. I didn't have any choice but to follow the law." Her lips kissed his chest again, just above his nipple this time. "And whatever," another kiss, this time against his collar, "nefarious plans he had in store for me." She pressed her face into the crook of his neck, forcing a small groan to rise as he felt her teeth latch onto his pulse point.

Speaking past her teeth, she finished her reply, a smile practically dripping from her lips, "anything else and I'd be breaking the law."

"I can't imagine," Tomas drawled, or at least the best he could passed his pounding heart. Her dry chuckle filled his ear.

"Hmm, last I checked those little classes of yours started up fifteen minutes ago. I don't see you carrying a text book." Chuckling under her breath, she missed the startled shift that flicked through the boy's eyes as he remembered where he was supposed to be.

All of which lasted half a second.

School, Camille, Abigail, all things he was trying to  _forget_  about. Besides, just thinking about going there, about seeing the woman he loved while knowing he couldn't do anything to be near her was more than he could take after everything else today. Tomorrow… tomorrow he would try and makes sense of how he was going to spend the next day of school. Right now he just wanted to stop talking and remember what it was like to be inside of a woman.

Candy shifted towards the middle of the bed while Tomas moved to hover above her. Breasts out, he watched the heavy mounds settle on either side of her chest, the light pink tips pointing in opposite directions. Already spread around his hips, her open legs made room for him to settle his less than impressive weight against her body.

The underside of his cock naturally pressed between them, the full heat and stiff pressure dangerously close to the core of her being. It was a promise of what was to come, of what she could expect when he finally slipped inside her tight hole, and that alone was enough to feel a sudden awakening in her loins. The sensations came from nowhere, but stole her higher thinking nevertheless. A frightening experience if she wasn't already so prepared to take in his every inch.

He buried his face between her breasts, kissing and nipping at the pale freckled skin in much the same fashion as she'd done to his chest. Laying back and letting him have his fun, Candy had been more than ready to start practicing her familiar array of fake gasps and mewls to play things up for him. But before she could even start, she was surprised to find sounds being summoned from her lungs all on their own. It was rare that she actually got  _enjoy_  her… transactions. But she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. No, instead she laced her fingers through the pale locks of his tousled blond hair, massaging his scalp and encouraging him in his worship of her body.

Candy laid there for some time, just letting the blond boy have his way exploring her body as tongues of fire licked at her loins. This was always the easiest part, at least before coming to the vault full of women, no doubt in part to her sizable assets. You knew it was a good job when you got to spend half of it laying back and letting someone else do all the work. Before long, she realized something she hadn't been expecting.

He was  _good_. Not the greatest by a long shot mind you, but definitely not the worst she'd had in her time. Glancing down, she opened her mouth and felt a wall of hot air escape in a long drawn sigh.

His hands fit wonderfully against her swollen breast, squeezing the soft flesh with gentle but firm attention that left a heat baking beneath her surface. Suddenly, she could feel her bare skin underneath the jumpsuit becoming uncomfortably stifling. Enough to summon a thin layer of sweat across the pale, pink flesh. The sensations and temperature only continued to build as her body heated up more and more, until the mature woman could feel her breath start to shorten for real.

The natural flow of their bodies encouraged the two to start rolling against each other. In effect, the weight of his cock against her clothed mound only increased her frustrations. It was like torture, feeling the hot bar of manly flesh so close to piercing her, giving her exactly what her body had been conditioned to crave. No doubt, he could feel the moist heat wafting off her core. Hopefully, it would encourage him to stop playing this game and just give her what she was beginning to need.

Tomas smiled to himself, feeling the shift in her demeanor only urged him on further. A sense of pride was beginning to take root as he read the subtle tells he'd been taught to pick up on. Abigail had been… eager in their time together, never afraid or shy when telling him how to handle her wonderful body, and it was those same lessons that allowed him to even pretend confidence in this odd situation.

Confidence, not familiarity.

She wasn't exactly the same, and he found it hard to adjust from what he knew so well, what had become a memorized pattern and ritual. His teacher, whose voice never failed to cry out when feeling his thumbs drag across her nipples, was a far cry from Candy's passive, if not appreciative hum to the same ministrations. Likewise, her voice only seemed to appear when his touch was a bit harsher, pinching, twisting, pulling and pressing against the bright red color of her expressive tips.

His time with Abigail was practiced, easy, and something closer to a dance as he moved and responded to her quivering womanhood. There was nothing wrong with dancing, and he looked forward to the day he could return to her arms. But he wasn't guilty of admitting that he found the chance of trying something new any less tantalizing.

New breasts on a new body with a new face that stared at him with their own unique expressions as his lips kissed a trail across her flushed collar before finally settling around her hardened nipple. Everything about her was entirely new and different, this factor alone was enough to send a quick cheeky thrill through him that he'd assumed could only be found through real love and affection. But if this was how all of his encounters were going to be… well, maybe the time between his and Abigail's reunion wouldn't be quite as heartbreaking as he'd assumed.

Her breast was soft against his lips, a stark contrast to the stubborn nub drawing along the length of his tongue as he lapped at her offered flesh. The taste of her sweat flushed skin played against his taste buds, bland and slightly chemical from the unscented soap used by the vault. But underneath that, the salty, sweaty flavor was becoming more and more apparent as the strain of her body increased.

Sucking against her womanly mounds, first one, and then the other, a portion of her breast was drawn up into his mouth that he greedily welcomed. Listening to her reactions, he was gratified to feel her heartbeat quicken as his hand openly molested the remaining orb. Finally, the muted grunts and moans forced from her lips climaxed with a sigh. And immediately after, Tomas could feel her hands suddenly on him, pawing at what was left of his clothing to remove it as quickly as possible.

By this point, his erection was almost painfully hard, seemingly sentient in its awareness of what was about to unfold. Helping her as best he could, Tomas lifted himself from her body just enough to pull the torn suit and shirt from his shoulders and hips. Soon Candy was gifted with his thin, weedy frame, a sight that disturbed her in its attractiveness where she knew there should be none.

This…  _wasn't_  part of the plan. Smile, be his friend, cheer him up and give him some courage; all so he could cum and dump a free ticket to the easy life between her legs. Spread her knees, moan when it was appropriate, it was all the things she was used to doing to hurry up that part of her life as much as she had control over.

Now, she knew there were drugs in her body, just like she knew what they did. It was almost impossible to get a full night's sleep without being woken up to at least a few woman fingering themselves when they thought they could get away with it. But at best, she'd assumed that the hormones might improve the experience a bit more than usual.

Oh, how naive she'd been.

He wasn't even inside of her and she could already feel a sopping wetness coating the insides of her thighs. Deep in her core, a pang of need throbbed with every beat of her heart, whose pace continued to climb, which in turn made her blood burn even hotter. She felt like she had a fever, like her entire world was starting to center around this… this  _boy_  who should have been putty in her hands. She'd underestimated everything, and now she was paying the price for her overconfidence.

She was panting, any and all attempts at controlling her racing pulse had long since been forgotten. The clothing around her hips and ass were now sticking to her like latex, tight, contorting and so fucking hot! It was all she could do to keep from tearing the fabric from her skin. Instead, she found herself staring moon-eyed and enraptured by the thin arms and undeveloped frame of a sixteen-year-old boy.

What the hell was wrong with her?

Even worse, as soon as she felt his hands settle around her waist, getting ready to strip the rest of her clothes off right then and there, all the reservations and doubts she'd been experiencing began to just disappear. In their place, a profound frustration peeked to the point that she no longer cared how it happened. So long as she was able to feel the warm blossom of cum erupt deep inside of her core.

Drugs, this vault, even Tomas himself, who cared about any of that now? She was here to do a job, and nothing else mattered. She lifted her hips and allowing him to draw her open suit over her curves, thus thrusting her naked form completely into the open.

Seeing Candy hot and bothered, Tomas wasn't doing much better physically. The stress in his lungs sounded with each breath and the sweat clinging the fringe of his hair to his forehead made him blink against the stinging salt.

Nearly naked himself, there had been an initial pause of hesitation before he could muster up the courage to remove his boxers, all but straining to conceal the full length of his manhood. Though he had no problems at all admiring the body laid out before him. His eyes devoured her, unable and unwilling to look away as he quickly forced the elastic band around his bulge down his legs.

She was  _made_  of sex; there was no other way to describe her. Full of soft curves, deep valleys, salacious grins, and that damned knowing look in her eye that seemed to force all thought from his mind. Even now as she looked at him, one corner of her lips curled upwards, forgoing the same manners he had as the bright green iris's of her eyes slipped down to his cock. A sharp pain of arousal coursed throughout him as he spotted the sweet spot nestled between her thighs.

The bright red curls sitting atop her head were mirrored down below, featuring a trimmed bush of curly ginger hair. The freckles that covered her otherwise pale shoulders and the tops of her breasts likewise sprinkled the length of her full thighs that parted for his open inspection. The wanton gesture allowed his gaze to center on the point of her femininity, a sight that left his breath cold on his chest.

It was just as ample as the rest of her, round and puffy flesh that rose from between her legs to form full outer lips. Between them, a thinner pair could be seen, short and neat as they spilled from her center barely an inch. He could already tell she was going to be soft and inviting, and couldn't wait to truly feel her, experience her as only a man could. A woman's body would never cease to amaze him, and he felt that way despite knowing the number of woman he would no doubt see in his lifetime.

She didn't reach up for him or pull him back onto the bed. Instead, she just laid there, waiting for him to come and take her like he was meant to do. He stared at this feast she openly offered to him, and it was with stunning clarity that he realized she was the same as every other woman outside of that door.

They were all just waiting for him like Candy was now. Waiting for him to choose them, touch them, fuck them, and leave them with a stomach full of his visceral cream. The  _only_  thing stopping him was himself. And it was time for him to start doing his job.

And so he did.

He moved slowly until his body settled between her parted legs. Unlike before, there was nothing to hinder the raw warmth and sensations of their forms from the other. And the difference was beyond compare, forget night and day, this was on a scale that surpassed the physical realm. Braced on either side of her chest, his arms bent until his lips were close enough to reach her neck while the hard tips of her breasts pressed against his own pale chest.

His breath broke across her collar, a prelude to the sensation of his lips latching onto the hollow of her neck. Mirroring her own actions, he allowed his teeth to brush along the sensitive surface and was rewarded with a sharp but appreciative intake of breath. Along her sides, he trailed a hand across the length of her soft body. Starting along the sides of her breast until he had an entire hand filled with her wide being. All the while his erection sat against the nest of red curls guarding her mound. It started with small, quick thrusts, but grew into a steady rocking as his member was slowly coated in the sweet warm honey pouring from her center.

Candy was just as active in their embrace, if not more so. Doing a little exploration of her own on what would be her last lover.

The budding muscles of his back bunched and relaxed as he pressed his chest against her breasts. She, in turn, bunched her hand into his soft, thick hair, cradling the back of his skull to press him even harder against her neck. She felt his hand moving down her side to her hip, where it massaged her for several strokes before predictably slide over the swell to her ass. Well, two could play that game, and she returned the favor, grabbing a handful of his youthful flesh, pulling him ever carefully, encouraging the firm strokes of his cock grinding against her pelvis.

Her own hips were helpless but to respond, arching up to feel the hardening nub of her clit draw along the underside of his cock. A single sensation that was fit to drive her mad if left untended. Finally, the prospect of having a real cock so near her opening became too much for her hormonal mind to accept. Grabbing a fistful of hair, she yanked him back to meet her crazed expression.

"Time to hurry up," she gasped. And yet, if anyone could hear her tone, none would deny the pressure behind the sentence was bordering on desperation.

Tomas' wide eyes blinked before he quickly nodded his head, licking his lips. Her response was to force his face right back where it had been while she arched her hips to accept him, leaving no room for misunderstanding her very real need. A moment later the sensation of his hand closing around his base interrupted both of them as he aimed for her dripping depths. A sudden heat and slick, moist sensation kissed the crown of his head, informing him that he had found his way home.

Both participants sighed at feeling Tomas settle against the shallow dimple hidden within Candy's folds. Still nipping at her neck, the young man could feel her long fingernails sink into his back, sharp and bracing. Finally, he allowed his hips to press against the muscles already trying to draw him deeper, easily burrowing through the soft, yielding warmth of Candy's body and toward her waiting womb.

Candy had to resist the urge to roll her eyes back, gritting her teeth at the satisfaction of her inner walls stretching around the stubborn tube of hard, male flesh currently impaling her. Her jaw dropped, a silent breath passing over her lips like a grateful prayer. It had been far, far too long since she'd been able to enjoy what had been an everyday chore. It was only now that she realized how much she missed that part of her life. When she got to open her legs knowing she had complete and utter control of the man saddled on top of her.

Turning her attention to the boy now occupying that saddle, that same rush of power came along with the drug-induced heat that had blossomed in the pit of her belly. In need of him, but no less aware of the same desire that fueled his blood, just waiting for the opportunity to spend his potent seed into her body.

He was watching her much in the same way, feeding off the rush of seeing her face clench, biting down on her lip and squirm under him. A smile worked its way across his face, quite possibly the first she had ever seen since she'd started watching him weeks ago while planning her attack.

Rather than shy away or play coy like most men seemed to want from her, Candy was free to do as she pleased, returning the voracious expression as her thighs settled against his hips and her hands sank further into the svelte muscles contracting just under his skin. Finally, feeling his hips press against her pelvis, he was the one to break. Closing his eyes and groaning at the sensation of her hot, wet muscles coiling around him.

Candy's breathless smirk only grew at his shuddering.

Neither was willing to waste more time than they already had. Moving, caressing, touching as much as their hands could grab, the pair started a slow rhythm as Tomas' cock pushed and withdrew against her depths. In return, Candy's round bottom could be seen lifting off the itchy thin canvas to meet every thrust of his hips. Soaking wet, a puddle of her arousal had already stained the green fabric.

Over his hips, Candy's knees bent up and out, encouraging him to fit even more of himself inside of her sensitive fluttering core. It was already so much, too much, either because of how long it had been since her last fuck or her own imagination, but as Tomas followed her every cue, she could feel her inner walls being forced apart by his large member.

The sensation of her insides stretching was as familiar as it was delicious, same with the tingling pinpricks that quickly followed. Before long his pelvis had settled against her nest of red pubs. She thought that was it, that he had bottomed out, until he lifted himself ever so slightly and adjusted his angle, allowing him to push another inch deeper and she felt the fat throbbing head at his tip kiss the burning entrance to her womb.

It  _hurt_ , not just the stretching apart, but the reaching of her deepest depths, where it was no longer muscle that was being forced to stretch to accommodate his girth. It earned a wince from her, but it wasn't enough to distract from the pleasure flowing through the rest of what of her body. So rather than push him away or tell him to wait for her body to adjust, she welcomed the slightly sore sensation, grinning past her grimace as his pace began to pick up enough that he was fucking himself along the entire length of her insides. A sensation few women were lucky enough to experience.

They could both hear their coupling, actually hear the smacking sounds of his hard flesh forcing itself past the drenched petals of feminine arousal. But neither cared, far too focused on the sensations that  _caused_  those sounds in the first place. Soon, the pitch of Candy's voice started to crawl higher and higher with each thrust, until a steady gasping mewl was forced each time she experienced her lower lips dragging along his length in either direction, scratching the itch that had made her into what she was, and yet making it so much worse in the process.

Tomas could only stare down at her in wonder, eyes wide as he felt her insides flutter and contract around him, massaging his length with motions only a practiced woman could master. Her breast, round and full, shook and rippled with the force of his hips, while her hands, now at his shoulders, began to clamp down as her breathing became more desperate. Rather than stare back at him, her head was thrown back with a clenched expression that he couldn't understand. Despite this, the wide grin on her lips and airy gasps passing through them were enough to encourage him to go harder, faster, to hold back nothing from his pace or efforts. It wasn't long before the metal and cloth frame of her cot began to creek and scrape against the floor.

This wasn't love making or even sex. This was just two animals using each other to sate the desire to breed and rut that had been chemically forced into them by a government that now ruled their entire lives. Tomas was free to do as he liked, to go as hard as he wanted because it only enhanced the experience of his partner.

Candy relished the harsh treatment, far more than she used to. Before, she'd even enjoyed things a little on the rough side. None of that fluffy puffy shit, she didn't make love, she fucked. But even then she did have a limit. There was a point that 'rough' became 'too rough,' and usually resulted in a slap in the face of anyone who thought they could damage her means of life.

Now, this time, it only made her feel even better as she felt her loins burn from the attention of the body on top of her. She could feel his eyes roaming across her body, on her face, on the tight line of her lips that struggled to keep each tortured noise he forced from her body core down. This time, rather than hide herself, she bared her soul to him without hesitation, moaned loudly. Not for his ego or pride, but in her own rapture, allowing her expression to become more honest the more her pleasure increased.

Because she knew, deep within the recesses of her being that this was most likely the last chance she had for someone to appreciate the one thing she'd ever been taught to appreciate. Never again would she feel this desired. Never again would she feel this power of herself over another. There was no place for her abilities in this new world, no place for her beauty. Except for this one moment. Except for every moment that this young man first laid eye on her. Each of which continued to build on top of each other until the heavy strain building in Tomas' loins began to peek, rewarding Candy with what she'd come to earn.

Pent-up, anxious, and irritated, the pressure in Tomas' sack began to bubble before either had wanted. The payload of baby-laden sperm was approaching its destination, and yet this inevitability only encouraged them to rut even harder, skin slapped against skin until the same wetness that now coated the boy's cock was spread across his hips and thighs.

The smell of her arousal was beginning to surround them in every possible way, tainting the air into a sweet, musky cloud. Breathing the scent in deep, the muscles contorting along the young man's back flexed into a single bunch of power as the last of his control was pulled from his feeble grasp.

White hot pleasure arched up his spine, through his sack and out his tip. The heavy gasps wracking Tomas' frame had been the only sound from his mouth until this point, and yet now, a long deep moan emerged, mixing with the guttural groan underneath him as Candy experienced what it was like to create a new life.

The sudden warmth in Candy's stomach was all her drug enhanced biology needed to reward her nerves with a long and profound burst of adrenalin and endorphins. Moments after her partner experienced his peak, her own body turning stiff and ridged under that of the young man, her softer flesh quivering and wobbling with each tentative quake that tickled her spine.

Her insides tightened around him, smothering the heavy throbs that carried pockets of cum against the gate of her womb. Her body responded as nature intended, drinking and carrying as much of the liquid into itself and as deeply as it could to maximize her chance of conception. All Tomas could feel was her body milking him, as well as sucking against his length to keep as much of him inside her wet, hot body until the last of his essence was finally spent.

Even after he was finished and spent she didn't let him go immediately, her inner walls, slowly uncoiled and relaxed from around him, encouraging him to remain exactly where he was as he rested against her form. After all was said and done, a pair of gasping lumps and entangled limbs was all that remained.

The full time they had spent with Tomas inside her amounted to depressingly little for much build up. But as their skin tingled, and muscles ached with pleasant pain, neither cared much about that simple of a measure and instead focused on the blissful mindless haze that accompanied any truly good release.

Tomas's head rested between her breasts, his frazzled hair sticking out in all kinds of directions as a few strands tickled the sensitive flesh. Still inside of her, he could feel her insides quivering around him in the aftereffects of her release, a pleasant sensation that only further encouraged him to remain where he was. His gasping breaths that demanded his lungs had calmed slightly, no longer blowing great flashes of hot air across her sensitive and tender flesh. Instead, all that remained was a pleasant tickle that allowed him to fill his chest with the sour scent of Candy's sweaty self. Instead of repulsion, the scent only attracted him more as he nuzzled his cheek against her softness, flush with the kinds of natural pheromones that most would never notice.

Candy was in much the same boat, exhausted as she was. For the first time in her life, she found herself wholly unable to move despite doing so little in the actual act. The power and strength of her orgasm had been such that it left her utterly spent. Idly, she tried to recall what sex had been like before, with overweight grown men's guts flopping on top of her while she studied the roof tiles or counted the cracks in the ceiling. It was impossible to say that such an act could ever be described as what she'd just experienced.

She was the first to come back to herself, a wide grin broadcasting the unadulterated bliss she was feeling. Enough so that she was feeling generous, and made a show of stretching her limbs under Tomas weight and clenched around his girth for added effect. That seemed to be enough to rouse him as he grunted, lifting his head to give the woman a dazed and slow expression. Candy took the compliment for what it was, offering her own in a sleepy nod in return.

They didn't say anything to each other, because what was there to say? Instead, they basked themselves in the pleasant afterglow of their exertions, slowly allowing their hands to idly caress and explore what the other had to offer. In a matter of minutes, Tomas found one hand settling itself around the woman's backside, offering an appreciative squeeze as he felt the still warm juices that now covered their lower halves.

At the same time Candy took sole ownership of his hair, a trait she seemed to enjoy, running her fingers and nails through the sweat-slicked locks until the long strands had been pulled back enough to expose his forehead and brilliant blue eyes. This was usually the part of her evening where she was thanked for her serves with a firm slap on the ass. But, even if it was temporary, she found herself enjoying the quiet moment that followed.

Tomas didn't move to pull himself from her body, simply enjoying the sensation of her soft warmth and thundering heartbeat as it echoed in his chest. In turn, Candy knew logically that it was smart to keep him plugging her up with the last of his juices pooled towards the back of her channel, but even she was smart enough to recognize the undeniable feeling of fullness that was sloshing inside of her womb.

It was an odd sensation, and not one she was used to, surprisingly enough. In all her years of promiscuity, condoms had been a staple of every evening. The guys always complained about it, but in that one aspect she refused to bend. They always caved eventually. After all, if it came down sex with a condom or no sex at all, they would take the obvious choice.

And she  _still_  rocked their world even with that additional layer between them.

She recalled enough of her childhood to know she didn't want to go through it again, subjecting a new little girl to the horrors of the world, only with her on the other side of the equation. Call her paranoid, but on top of condoms she'd always employed a second, chemical birth control just to be sure. Of course, that had all but been flushed from her system by now, and even if time hadn't been a factor, she was pretty sure whatever the hell was put in their food would have done the trick. Now, here she was actively seeking out the only pair of balls she would ever see again just to get what she had always insured would never happen.

It's not to say she hated children, even if her overall opinion of them was ambivalence. They could be cute; she wasn't  _that_  jaded to the point she was some kind of Grinch. She just happened to know that they could be and often times were loud, obnoxious, disease-carrying accidents waiting to happen that fired from all ends. When her time came to actually push the brat out from between her legs, she fully intended to allow it to become the vault's responsibility and enjoy the rest of her luxurious rewards.

…at least then, her baby might have a chance of being more than just another 'Miller girl.'

Candy's breath hitched as she came back from her thoughts brought on by the dreamy, haze like comfort of her orgasm. Immediately she felt ashamed of her own vulnerability. The past was the past, and whatever came screaming out of her would come out of her, and that was the last time she would spare it another thought. Right now her main concern should be making sure Tomas filled her up as much as he could now that she finally had him. Even if she doubted she had anything to worry about, there was no reason to take any chances.

Her eyes closed to the feeling of him inside her, as deep as her body would allow. Her body had adjusted to his size, but there was still more than enough of him to make her feel stuffed. Added to that, with her womb practically bloated with his thick cream, it only compounded the sensations.

He'd fired enough ammunition to impregnate seven vaults, and she had little doubt that she could expect her next period to come and go without a drop of blood to show for it. However, she knew it never hurt to be sure, and there was no telling when, if ever, she would get another chance like this. So, exhausted as she was, she kept her thighs firmly locked around him, even wrapping her legs around his hips, locking him in place with her ankles. When the sudden action caused the boy to look up, Candy just raised an eyebrow in challenge, daring him to raise an issue. To which he met with a slow but definitive shrugged his shoulders.

Rather than argue he was more than happy to return his attention to the nipple that he'd been sucking on earlier, gentle suction drawing the tightly wound peek between his lips, holding it in place while his tongue lazily licked away the last of her salty perspiration.

Neither really knew when Tomas started to rock his hips again, pushing and pulling a fraction of his length from her flooded depths, only to force it back home again. The transition was too subtle and to slow to have noticed. All Candy knew was that one moment the fire that had coursed through their blood had awoken to a semblance of its former blaze, just as hot but limited to three specific points through her body.

Her pussy was sore; it ached even though she'd used that part of her body far more frequently in the past. Yet, wincing against the slight pain, she let her head fall back against the pillow as her tired muscles and bones rocked with the momentum his slow thrusts. Before she knew it, Candy found her chest heaving with a renewed need for air as they began to start again.

This time they were slower, both of them in fact much to her surprise. Tomas moved with little of the urgency from before, the ache in his balls finally sated with its payload delivered. This time he was free to simply enjoy himself as he pressed his member deep into the body of a beautiful woman.

And beautiful she was.

He found himself just staring at her a number of times since his strength returned. Pulling his lips from her neck, collar, and breast, he simply looked down to appreciate the divine creature that she was.

Cheeks flushed, arms resting above her head, breasts undulating, and eyes half-lidded in a mindless daze that barely registered as conscious as he continued to use her body for his own pleasure. The red hair that had stood out so brightly when they first met was now spread about like a halo of fire, a mess and tangle of red ringlets laid dark by their mingled sweat. Taking a deep breath, he tried to burn the image into his brain, while also wondering if was even possible for him to remember such beauty after everything he was expected to go through.

Despite her state, Candy found her own pleasure starting to revive itself as his gentle and slow thrust began to pick up speed once more. Releasing a slow breath, she brought her hands up to cup her breasts, lifting them from the sides of her chest and towards the center, squeezing them together while kneading them, teasing her stiff, aching nipples and sore areola with her sharp nails. Eyes closing, her lips parted slightly as she played with herself, adding to the sensations of Tomas' large tool stretching her wide. Just as quickly, the pace Tomas had set started to pick up as his wide eyes watched her with noticeable appreciation.

Soon, the meat of her thighs and backside could be seen rippling against the blunt cot the moment of his hips slapped between her open legs. The sensations that rippled through her body inevitably passed through the swollen, burning tip seated at the top of her clit.

After a much longer, slower, tender fucking, this time when Tomas felt himself about to spill Candy did not go with him. Instead, she placated herself with the pleasant hum of energy that continued even after his stiff shoulders and chest eased back onto her offered mounds.

She watched his expression, the almost disbelief on his face as he released into her body a second time. Less powerful than before and less voluminous in quantity, the second dose of seed sadly had very little space left to fill. As such, the sudden addition of another load could quickly be felt slipping between their connection to leak from her opening, down her pale freckled ass to pool on the black stain of wetness that had already soaked through and had begun to drip down and puddle on the cold metal floor below. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt herself figurativly boiling over.

Candy already knew what she was going to say when he finished. Although, she did give him a moment or two to enjoy the pleasure still humming through both of them. Nevertheless, when he did look up from her breasts, the red-haired woman couldn't stop the cocky grin from playing against her otherwise blissful and glistening features. "So," she sighed, stretching like a cat as she finally unhooked her ankles from Tom's ass, "three down, nine hundred and ninety-six to go, hmm?"

He just shook his head, a breathless smile as his answer.

Hold on…

"Three?" He laughed, "You're still Candy, right? I didn't just accidentally have sex with her twin sister?" he raised an eyebrow waiting for a laugh, which she gave, before slowly letting it die with a droll groan.

"This vault wishes it had two of me," she smirked. Tomas wasn't sure if he could agree.

"Then who's the third?" He had to ask because if he was banging women in his sleep he should probably know. Unfortunately, Candy's answer was even more bizarre than that.

"Well I didn't know for sure," she admitted, shifted to get more comfortable, "but, the entire vault knows about that Mexican girl nipping at your heels." She watched his reaction to that news and smiled when he jerked back in shock. Well,  _that_  wasn't what he was expecting.

"C-Camille?" he stuttered, blinking wildly before starting off at the wall. "Ah, no, we just knew each other before the vault is all, we're friends." Candy gave him a look at that, one he didn't like one bit. But instead of following up she just shrugged her shoulders like it didn't matter. Tom wasn't about to let her go that easily.

"Wait, no, what? You made a face."

"What face?" she blinked innocently, which did not fit her face  _at all_. Tomas frowned.

"A face," he repeated, harder this time. Finally Candy's knowing smirk made its appearance, unable to help herself seeing the boy suddenly so panicked. "Yeah, that's the face." He internally groaned, already feeling unease settle in his gut.

Candy looked up, silently wondering how she wanted to put this. After all, a childhood friend? That sounded like a lot of trouble for anyone else looking to get a quick shot of vitamin bastard. Then again, she'd already got hers so…

"Call it woman's intuition," she hummed, a conspiratorial light in her eyes, "but let's just say your friend might want more from you than a pat on the shoulder." Her lips parted into a bright grin.

Tomas took that information in, almost as though his brain couldn't process it. Camille, interested in him? The correct response seemed like he should laugh. Camille wasn't even really a girl in his eyes, or, was she? He thought back to her bored expression and frequent burst of anger and shivered accordingly. Unfortunately, his friend had never been all that girly, so it wasn't really his fault that he saw her like that.

Still…

"No," he shook his head with an awkward laugh, "no away. Not Camille. We're just… buddies. That's it. You've seen it wrong." And in answer, all Candy offered was another shrug to match her first. For some reason, that irritated him even more than if she had argued with him. Unfortunately, seeing as how he was still buried balls deep in another woman, thinking about his friend's nonexistent feelings seemed like it could wait for another time. And speaking of which…

"Uh," he swallowed against his throat, "I think maybe it's about time for me to…" he trailed off, awkward that he couldn't be more eloquent in his desire to, 'hit it and quit it.' Thankfully, this was exactly what Candy had been waiting to hear, and made it clear to him that it was more than fine with her. The last thing she needed was some long, drawn-out goodbye.

Tomas pulled from her body slowly, finally feeling the sore ache after fucking for what had ended up being about an hour. Even sated, Candy's womanly muscles wrapped around his half hard length, as though she still didn't want to let him go after both were spent.

Well, if he was honest Tomas felt like he could have tried for one more if he really wanted, but he was sure both of them would regret it as soon as their blood cooled. Finally pulling free, a sigh left them both at the sudden absence of the other, his filling her and her tightness around him.

Candy got to enjoy the unique pleasure of feeling all the excess cum Tomas had been keeping trapped suddenly gushing out to leave a trail down her backside. Tomas watched the event, eyebrows raised until a sudden kick to his shin forced his attention towards the exasperated expression lining Candy's face.

"Shows over buddy," she smirked, not at all caring about the scene she must have made, her lower half especially. Instead, she just pointed his attention towards a far off bed. "So how about you do me a favor go hand me that pillow?" Not really a question, Tomas looked at the number of much closer pillows before shrugging his shoulders and marching his naked self over to the specified cushion to bring it over. Candy snatched it from his hands a moment later and grinned smugly as she stuffed it under her ass to push her hips up and keep what jizz remained inside from escaping.

"Thanks!" she chirped. "That one belongs to Kerra," she pointed at the bed he'd just grabbed the pillow from. "Kind of a huge bitch," she laughed. "But I'm sure she doesn't mind if I borrow her pillow for a bit. I'll be sure to put it back before she clocks off." Smiling innocently, Tomas once again had to stare as he realized just what kind of woman it was that had lured him into her bed. Something told him she would have managed to get him there one way or another the more he thought about it. Scary really. But, that's women for you…

"So how do you feel?" the question forced him from his thoughts, and Tomas turned a confused glance towards his lover. It was a little hard, considering Candy's blanket only covered her lower half, leaving her exposed breasts in plain view. But she quickly continued before he could become distracted by the sight, "any less stressed?" Although, considering her knowing grin it was safe to say she'd already noticed his markedly less tense state. It turned out three orgasms was exactly what the doctor ordered. So he told her just that.

"Thanks." But she just brushed it off, patting her stomach over the blanket.

"It's not like I didn't get my reward," she shrugged. Which was only a bit of an understatement. But the results were the same regardless, that being a belly full of cum. And considering she couldn't even flex her stomach without feeling like she'd pop, yea, mission accomplished.

"Just keep it in mind in case you start to stress out about everything again. People love to make such a big deal about sex but in the end its just  _sex_. Enjoy it, make sure whatever lady you visit does too. Something tells me anyone who walked into this vault as a prude won't stay that way for long." She was looking forward to it, actually.

Tomas heard her, slipping on his boxers, blushing despite himself. But, as crass as she could be, that didn't mean he didn't need to hear the words any less.

Ever since he walked into this vault, everyone had done nothing but tell him how important he was and build up this pressure that threatened to crush him. Even Abigail had added to this, in her own way. It seemed like all he needed was one person to tell him,  _'Hey, just go stick your dick in someone. Enjoy it. Have fun. Be a teenage boy.'_  And now that he knew that it  _could_  be fun, well, his mind drifted towards the crowd that had attacked him earlier, quietly curious if he could remember any that had stood out. Candy's voice interrupted his thoughts

"Gonna head back to class?" he was already in the middle of getting dressed, trying to make sense of what was left of his jump suit. But he shook his head.

"I'm actually surprised the entire vault hasn't gone into lockdown with me missing this long." He blinked at what he'd just said. "Er, or more of a lockdown. Can you double lockdown a vault? Anyway, Robin's probably out of her mind, and hopefully I can catch her before the Overseer starts a manhunt." He finished zipping up the torn rags of his clothes, looking down at himself and realized that he might have been better off just stealing one of the blankets in the room to cover himself. Shrugging his shoulders, he looked back at Candy, unsure of how he was supposed to just leave after everything that happened.

Thankfully she made it easy for him.

He jumped as she slapped his ass. "Don't worry about them; everything will be alright. Thanks again for the bastard," she smirked. "I'll be sure to mail any important pictures, you know, birthdays, holidays, when she has to eventually marry her half-brother…" The joke was as uncomfortable as it was inappropriate, but it did bring up the subject of the little present he'd no doubt left behind. Stepping towards the door to leave, he looked back wondering what kind of life he'd just helped create.

"You already know it's going to be a girl?" he idly joked, hand already outstretched to open the locked door. But glancing back, he found something he hadn't been expecting.

Candy looked down at her stomach, confused like she didn't know what to think about the new life already in the making. Almost like it appeared without her knowing, the smile that shifted into place appeared more honest than any expression Tomas had seen on her face. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I-I guess… a boy would be nice too…" was her hesitant answer, as she reached up to rub the spot that would start to swell over the coming months. It was almost like the very idea hadn't even crossed her mind. Tomas left her like that, silently wishing her all the happiness in the world as he passed through the door and into the hall.

The door shut behind him and he paused, unsure how he felt after everything that happened. Honestly, it was hard to believe that he'd only just met Candy little more than an hour ago. Things had moved so fast, too fast for him to really take a moment and catch up. But, maybe that was for the best? Camille and his sister always did tell him that he thought too much.

So much of the stress in his life was brought on by himself. Sure, his situation wasn't ideal, but there was a lot to enjoy about it too. Everyone needed to adapt to this new world whether they liked it or not. And he was starting to realize, the faster he did so, the easier everything else would become. As impossible as it was, he needed to start making his way through the population. That being said, Tomas still couldn't deny the… hollow sensation that came with abandoning a woman who he'd just knocked up, even knowing she wouldn't have had it any other way.

He tried to shake those thoughts off and distract himself another way, only to look around the empty corridor and realize he still had no idea where he was. Blinking, any other issues were lost as he looked down either side, looking for any kinds of signs or anything that looked remotely familiar. That worry was replaced by a spark of fear as he found his bodyguard, Robin, casually leaning against the door across the hall like it was any other day.

He jumped back, heart lurching, yet, in response, the chiseled blonde woman just stared at him, her cool expression as unreadable as ever. How she'd found him and how long she'd been standing there, he didn't know. But he did feel fairly certain that asking her would teach him about the same as if he just stayed silent. At least now he knew why the alarms hadn't started.

"Are you done?" she asked, her flat tone belying no judgment even though she knew what he must have just come from doing. Too shy to speak, the younger boy just nodded, the heat in his cheeks turning them bright red. She didn't respond, just moving from her "post" to start down what he could only assume was the right direction towards his family's apartment. And that was if she didn't expect him to go back to class with his clothes torn and reeking of sex.

Of course, knowing her…

Tomas shook the thought from his head. Whatever happened, for once in a long while he felt like… possibly, it wouldn't be the straw that broke his back. Maybe he could put up all of this craziness for a little while. And… maybe he should start keeping his eyes open for any of those other woman who'd showed interest that morning. Of course, if Robin had put them in the medical bay…

Dubious, for obvious reasons, he found his gaze lingering on the woman marching in front of him. Recognizing that all those lithe muscles and exercises made her fit pretty well in that blue jumpsuit. He banished the thought as soon as it had come, but that didn't stop the lingering awareness that he now took into a world of women waiting for be taken by him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there it is. one heck of a chapter if I say so myself. Again, sorry to everyone who was upset by the slightly longer amount of time it took me to get this chapter out. Hopefully the full length sex scene and size of the chapter made up for the wait. None of you have to worry about me abandoning this story any time soon. And if my promises still mean anything, you can all look forward to regular updates from now on every other month.**

**Also, a lot of you should be happy to hear that sex will be quite a bit more regular than its been. Tomas needed a bit of time to find himself in this new world and I want to thank everyone who's stood by and watched the development I'd planned from the start. From now on he'll be much more confident and comfortable taking advantage of his position.**

**Next chapter: January**


	7. chapter 7

**A/N: Hmmm… something tells me… you guys want… an update?**

**Okay, so, obviously it has taken me a bit longer to update this story than previously advertised. Unfortunately, I’ve been somewhat limited in my ability to write due to a distinct lack of laptop. My only computer broke a few months ago and I’ve been doing my best to save up for a new one since. Which I now have, obviously. But I do apologize for the wait, and I know some of you were upset.**

**Some of you VERY upset. And I just want those people (you know who you are) to know, thank you. Whenever someone is that upset that they are willing go out of their way to insult me, I take it as a compliment. That you love my writing so much that you forget manors and common decency.**

**As for those of you that remained polite, however, I appreciate it. There were some people that got a little nasty, but the majority of you remained very kind in asking about when the next update would be. To you guys, I am very sorry this took so long, but I’m back now and I’ll keep doing my best to maintain regular updates. However, in the future if I do struggle and fail to update on time, if you are really worried feel free to send me private message asking about updates. I’m always happy to answer. The same for reviews. So long as you are signed in when you leave a review asking about an update, I’ll always take the time to respond when I can. Otherwise I have no way to contact you.**

**Once again, thank you for your patience. And for those of you wondering about Sos and GGR please wait to read my author note at the bottom of the page. Until then, enjoy.**

**Tag(s): Missionary, older woman, large breasts.**

**Words: 8600**

* * *

 

**Chapter 7**

Deep in the bowels of an underground metal nest, one young man was hard at work contributing in his unique way towards the future of his new home. Although, if anyone were to look on and see his struggle, not many would first think it was such. But whereas others were forced to trudge through sewage or break their backs lifting industrial pipes in place for additional plumbing, his role was unique in who he was compared to the rest of the population of this new enclosed world. Even as pleasure licked along his nerves and he felt the now familiar pressure in his loins start to reach its peak, he had to recognize that things could be much, much worse.

Throughout the ten days since Tomas’ fateful encounter with the woman known as Candy, her advice had been the push he’d needed to reach out to the crowds of women vying for his attention. Not for his personality, not because he was even that remarkable. Rather, they needed him for what he could give them, that being a brand-new child and all the benefits that came with. Of course, that’s not to say there was nothing in it for the young man. Quite the opposite. Despite his rough start, in those days since he’d given into his responsibilities, he’d found himself enjoying the number of quite beautiful women suddenly welcoming him into their beds. Unfortunately, as he continued through the ever-diminishing populous who sought him out of their own volition, he found the quality of bed partners… dwindling.

As he continued through the number of women he’d discovered that there were two types of women so far who were willing to sleep with a sixteen-year-old boy and carry his child to get out of work. The first, and so far his preference of the two, were the younger women. Usually beautiful with rich parents and used to life being easier than not. Not to mention likely used to sleeping their way through most of life’s issues. When he picked one them for the day, he knew he could look forward to some effort on their part to make the experience more enjoyable than it could be.

The first few days had been great, with more than a handful of these types of girls to pick from who more than knew their way around a bedroom. Suddenly he had college-age girls stripping down for him whereas only a little while ago he couldn’t even ask a peer out on a date. Unfortunately, when it came to picking residents of a vault, pretty and horny usually weren’t exactly the most sought-after traits to start a new civilization.

These girls were the daughters of important men and women who never aspired for more than to simply coast through life. These were the sisters and aunts of other’s just lucky enough to have gotten a pass into the haven of the vault.

However, it was the wives that Young Tomas found himself shying away from, even if unconsciously. Not that age was an issue. In fact, considering the brunt of his sexual education had been handled by a much older woman, he found his tastes leaning more towards the mature figures of wider hips and full breasts. Not all of the women in the vault had managed to age as gracefully as others, of course. But even that wasn’t something he couldn’t get over so long as they managed to have the right kind of attitude.

He could ignore a few wrinkles here or a rounder stomach there when it came down to it. Unfortunately, what he couldn’t ignore or get over was that, whereas most of the women so far had at least pretended to enjoy themselves, the older women typically found the idea of spreading their legs for such a young man… difficult.

The older he worked towards, the less inclined to participate they became. Taking his current choice of the day as an example, a very naked Tomas Swan laid between such a woman’s legs, his hips, and buttocks pumping between her splayed thighs at a careful rhythm. Beneath him, a woman he assumed to be in her mid-forties just laid there, waiting for the entire evening to finish as quickly as possible.

She wasn’t some twenty-something ditz too lazy to pick up a wrench. Nor was she the type of woman who was accustomed to welcoming strangers into her bed. In fact, judging by the wedding ring still on her finger as she cupped her breast, Tomas felt confident in saying that this woman hadn’t had anyone but one man in her bed for quite a few years.

This woman was a wife. Maybe even a mother. Who now had to betray the memory of her husband because she was fortunate enough in life to have never needed to develop skills like working or struggling. So instead, she was forced to turn to the only available option. The only thing she knew how to do. Which was to bear his child, as she’d no doubt done before for another man she loved.

Tomas didn’t like thinking about that. He didn’t like thinking about these women’s pasts. It was so much easier to go through and choose who he wanted based on their looks; which his current partner had in spades.

Aside from a figure that managed to still defy gravity after so many years, curled dark hair cut in a pixy type style managed to draw his eye as soon as he’d opened himself up to the idea of fulfilling his role in the vault. What’s more, she was adorably short compared to the women he was used to, almost matching his height. Which, of course, only made her large chest even more dramatic against her small frame. He’d thought it might be nice to be with a girl more his size, but the evening quickly soured as soon as they both managed to get alone.

It was always strange to see the woman who waited for him outside his house and class react when he stepped out. Each time he got to see a sudden and quick attempt to fix a stray hair or push up a pair of breasts. The women looked him in the eyes, doing everything they could to stand out enough to keep from going back to another grueling shift at their jobs. It was kinda like he was back home watching the nature channel. Unfortunately, whatever competitive drive that had allowed this woman to smile and thrust her chest out for his attention had quickly dwindled as soon as he’d gotten her behind a closed door.

Maybe she’d just been pretending the entire time to want him. Maybe she hadn’t truly thought about the fact that they were going to have sex until it was time to take their clothes off. Whatever the reason, the prospect of being touched so intimately by a boy less than half her age had quickly stolen whatever resolve she’d mustered. In the end, she hadn’t even allowed him to touch her until she finished robotically stripping out of her clothes. Instead, she’d simply gotten on the bed, palmed her breast and assumed the position he was currently doing his best to ignore.

Unsure of what else to do, he’d eventually done what was expected of him and climbed on top of her cold figure as soon as he stripped out of his clothes. Fortunately, he could feel his end of their evening quickly coming to a draw.

He let out a hot sigh and picked up his pace to bounce the woman into the bed with each of his thrusts. Her blank expression twisted a bit at the treatment, delicately plucked eyebrows drawing together as her breath rolled over a slight grunt. The admission brought the smallest of smiles to his lips, and part of him couldn’t help but want to hear the noise again. Tomas knew the best thing he could do in this situation was finish as quickly as he could.

Lucky for him, even if her demeanor was cold, her body couldn’t be warmer. All curves and delicate and tight; probably the naturally tightest he’d had the pleasure to enjoy, no doubt an aspect of her slight frame. Whatever the case, her participation wasn’t strictly required for Tomas to fill her with his thick and creamy prize.

Sex was awesome. Sex was great. Sex was slowly becoming one of Tomas’ favorite things to do, which was good considering how much he was expected to perform in the coming years. Unfortunately, even a pair of shapely breasts and curvaceous hips couldn’t detract from the resignation obvious in every inch of her stiff demeanor. And grunting and breathing with exertion, Tomas’ expression struggled to keep from grimacing as he did his best to keep from losing his arousal. 

As if just laying there was bad enough she’d even closed her eyes; face turned to the side to avoid looking at just who it was thrusting inside her body. Tomas didn’t even get to enjoy the picture of her breasts bouncing with each impact of their bodies, one of the main reasons in picking her that afternoon, as she held both in each of her hands self consciously, covering her nipples and keeping the majority of their shape from view. The only thing that kept him from outright deflating was the fact that, while she might pretend not to feel anything, he knew that was not the case.

Even if her eyes were closed, she couldn’t do the same for her mouth. As soon as Tomas had pressed his dick into her warm opening, the pinched line of her grimace had opened in a silent gasp, and had remained as such, deliberately breathing at a slow, controlled pace. Now and then he was treated to the sound of another deep moan from the very back of her throat, but the noise was always cut off quickly. But as much as she might try to keep her bodies reactions from being known, there was nothing she could do to keep him from noticing the heavy flow of arousal that now caked his lap, leaking from her most intimate lips.

Whatever reluctance her mind attempted, the drugs in her system made her all but drip for him. Turning her insides impossibly warm around him as he thrust again and again into the softness he’d come to crave. He focused on that more than anything else, willing the sensations of her smooth walls to be enough to push him over the edge.

Tomas balanced on his hands and knees feeling his weight settle against the soft sensation of her body with each thrust. His figure bucked suddenly before pressing hard between the woman’s quivering legs. In effect, the enhanced length of his erection speared even deeper into her body, forcing the soft wet walls aside before finally kissing the entrance to her womb. Feeling the natural curve inside of her body, whatever Tomas had been trying to hold back was set free as he allowed the pent-up pressure to release into the woman’s body as well as an impossible amount of sperm-laden cum.

Arms tensed and back muscles clenched as he felt his pleasure burn through his system. His bed partner responded in much the same way, her gasping expression biting down into a grimace as she felt warmth infect the inside of her belly. She visibly shuddered at the sensation. A euphoric wave of pleasure suddenly washed through her, forcing her body over the edge she’d been clutching throughout her and Tomas’ coupling.

It was a disturbingly powerful reaction, nearly drug-like in how her brain responded to the introduction of sperm. But even worse was the satisfaction lifting the ache from her very core. Feeling the boy climax inside of her answered a nagging craving just underneath the constant arousal she hadn’t even known was there until it was gone. The older woman couldn’t stop from abandoning a breast to reach down and clasp the sheets underneath. Long nails bit into the fabric then, and would eventually tear the soft linen until Tomas seed eventually dripped short.

Tomas took a moment to breathe and enjoy the pleasure left lingering after his release. Unfortunately, the moment was cut short by a hand reaching towards his shoulder only to push him off balance and out of the woman as she immediately clamped her legs shut. Before Tomas could blink, she’d grabbed the bed’s blanket and grip the thin fabric all the way up to her throat. He blinked at the sudden shift in tone and stared as she continued to frown down at her lap, unable to meet his eyes.

“…Thank you?” They might have been the first words she’d ever said to him, besides when he’d asked her name. Unfortunately, the gesture was soured a bit by her tone, lifting up to match the conflict already clear in her expression. “but, could you leave” and after a moment added, “please?” as though that would make the moment any less awkward. Finally, she did look at him, only a quick glance. Unfortunately, all she could see was his age while naked and his crotch stained by her own arousal. A moment of horror overtook her. But she forced it down, telling herself for the thousandth time that this is what her Terry would have wanted for her.

Tomas just sighed knowing it wasn’t a question. No doubt this had been his worst experience since he started working his way through the vault. But it was over, and to be fair, it could have been much worse. At least she hadn’t cried or anything, he probably wouldn’t have been able to push through that. But now he could take solace in that she’d gotten some pleasure towards the end. And, more importantly, they were both free to move on and forget about this, hopefully with something for her to show for it.

He dressed quickly and in silence. With his back towards the bed, he knew the newest mother of his children was already doing her best to ignore he’d even been there. The fit blue material of his jumpsuit slipped over his smaller frame as usual. But tucked away near the door was the newest addition to his vault ensemble, which he begrudgingly took in hand.

He stared at the pipboy the overseer had given him, still finding it hard to get used to the idea that he was holding a computer in his hands. In any other situation, he’d be amazed at the level of technology; these things weren’t cheap after all. But considering how it had been given to him, it soured the excitement just a bit.

 Finding out the vault had chipped him had been startling. They’d stuck them in his jumpsuits, every single one of them; which had turned out to be a good thing, considering that had been how his bodyguard had been able to find him after the mob. But also bad in that it definitely made him feel less than human. Suffice to say; he’d been pissed, and rightfully so. Unfortunately, he was too important just to be allowed to walk around without some level of security. So they’d come to a compromise. They were still tracking him, but at least now it was a tracker he could see.

He stared at the large screen and sighed. Of course, he’d heard about them before the bombs. But they weren’t exactly mainstream enough for the everyday household to get their hands on one. Now he had one literally forced into his hands, and all he could do was think about what a pain it was; not to mention a serious invasion of privacy. Although… he had to admit, it wasn’t without its perks.

Eyebrows raised he found himself pulling up the one feature he found himself using the most.

Yes, it had some video games the overseer had rewarded him with for his efforts towards the vault's population. And yes, he could receive any number of alerts or messages from those who had gifted him with the small computer. And yes, there was even a radio, not that there were any stations to listen to. But twisting the knob, he watched the display shift over to the very last tab installed into the interface, revealing… a list.

Names, so many names lined the screen on his arm that it almost seemed impossible that there were only a thousand of them. And as he scrolled through the long number, pictures began to load, flickering into existence just as fast as his curser. It was only after he passed into the H’s that he realized… he didn’t remember what he was supposed to be looking for.

“So… um, sorry. I know you told me already, but… what was your name again?” Mentally kicking himself, he could only wonder if his tight expression appeared as guilty as he felt. At his tone, the unnamed woman just blinked. Tomas watched her slowly look up from the wrinkled fabric of her blanket to give him a somewhat incredulous stare. He could only wonder how this might seem for her. While new to the bedroom manners, even he knew this was a slight guffaw on his part. Doubly so when he most likely just filled her with his child. She finally answered after several long breaths; her tone somewhat lighter, if only because he was back in his clothes.

“Penny,” her voice was soft with an echo of the sweetness that had been torn from her. “My name is Penny Beedo.” Blushing despite himself, Tomas just nodded before quickly jumping back up the “B’s,” quickly finding one Beedo, Penny.

His cursor highlighted the title, and the woman’s registration photo appeared next to her name. He didn’t need to glance up to confirm that it was the same woman, and instead focused on going through the now familiar process of highlighting her profile. Soon her name stood out from the rest of the green text, now a light pink. And when she went to the doctor to confirm her pregnancy, the next time he scrolled over her profile her name would be changed to a darker red. Just as it had happened to the ten women before her. His mother would be notified of the change shortly if she didn’t already receive the message. Which meant his job was finally finished. Well, almost… He hated this part.

“Ahem. Um, the vault thanks you for your contribution and sacrifice. Please keep in mind you’ll need to allow a full forty-eight hours to pass before the medical staff are able to confirm conception. In the case that no signs of pregnancy are found you’ll be allotted another two days of rest before your next test. In which case you will be awarded the stated… benefits: Private living quarters, priority Hydroponics distribution, additional access to recreational activities, as well as exclusion from the otherwise required workforce. This exempts you from penalties such actions would enforce, including but not limited to food restriction, recreations restrictions, and radiation scrubbing duty. However, if after your allotted time has passed and no signs of life have been found, you will immediately be returned to the workforce until another pregnancy has been made possible. The overseer has already been made aware of your possible condition so please feel to free rest and focus on your health until a security personal arrives to escort you to your appointment. Food will be delivered to you at each meal until that time.”

If it sounded like he was talking from a script, it’s because he was. It was meant to be reassuring while still informing his bedmates what they could expect until they’ve been transitioned. But blushing the entire time, Tom’s tone was as stiff and awkward as him. It was all he could do to get the words out. At least he hadn’t stuttered like the first time. Still, when he looked up to see Penny’s confused expression, he could see he’d been anything but comforting.

“right, I’ll just ah…” he turned to step towards the door. But her voice stopped him before he could reach for the panel.

“Do… do you think it worked?” He blinked at the question, only to realize it wasn’t that surprising. Most of the women were happy to lay back and enjoy their time off by this point, usually still riding the slight high his ejaculate introduced. For them, the worst thing that could happen was that they might needed another another afternoon, not that bad considering how easily they’d jumped into bed with him the first time. Penny was the first one to actually have a question after his speech. But then, he’d seen firsthand how much this woman had struggled. And it was easy to imagine that the only thing worse than sleeping with a sixteen-year-old boy was sleeping with a sixteen-year-old boy again.

“Your chances are good,” was his not so humble reply. And when she kept staring at him, the anxious fear still bright, he had to look away before continuing, “Um, it looks like those hormones are doing their job. let’s just say, so far no one’s needed the extra two days. I doubt you’ll need to worry about… repeating today. At least, not in this year.” And finally, he watched something close to relief relax her pinched features, returning her face to the modest beauty that had drawn him to pick her in the first place. She just nodded her head.

“Thank you.” She managed. And this time she sounded like she meant it. Knowing his best response would be silence, Tomas just gave her a small wave before making his way back out towards the hall.

His bodyguard stood just outside waiting for the boy to finish. Hearing the metal door slide open, she glanced in his direction once before taking one step away from the wall that she’d been leaning against. “Cafeteria,” was all he said before turning to walk down the right path. She didn’t say a word before moving to take the lead, but then, he hadn’t expected her to.

Walking in silence, most would become uncomfortable or anxious as their rubber boots thumped against the cool metal. But in this situation, Tomas appeared resigned to Robin’s cold personality. He’d done his best to get the womanly soldier to open up to him. He had to take into account just how much time they were likely to spend around each other, after all. But even his best attempts hadn’t yielded any kind of progress.

Best as he could see, the Sergeant was more than satisfied to keep this as a job. One she was good at to be fair, ushering him towards the number of rooms the Overseer had spread throughout the vault so that he always had available space to work. Not to mention his class and home and just about everywhere he needed to go.

Thankfully, there hadn’t been any more riots against his person. But even only experiencing it once, he felt better knowing the hardened woman was around. And… it didn’t hurt that she wasn’t so bad to look at either. And knowing she wasn’t going to start talking any time soon, the young man couldn’t help but take advantage of his tailing to enjoy the muscled figure beneath her suit. It was a strange beauty, and certainly not traditional. There was an obvious strength that shifted just beneath her skin with even casual movements. But there was still a softness to her that was inexplicably feminine.

She was so different from the type of women he was used to knowing. And the more time he spent with her, the more he found himself admiring the things that set her apart. Her strength, the unwavering confidence in her cool stare, both qualities he recognized he sorely lacked. And then, of course, there was still her rock hard ass.

Blushing despite himself, a small smile pulled at the corner of Tomas’ lips as he shook his head at his perversion; of which only seemed to grow by the day. This constant stream of picking out women to sleep with like he was holding up a menu was having a serious effect on his personality. For better or for worse, however, he wasn’t sure. Knowing he should respect women more was certainly an issue, but the fact of the matter was that he needed to objectify women for his job. At least a little bit. At least enough to look past the horrible backstories that came with each of them. The fact of the matter was, tragic was the new normal. And focusing on dead families and betrayed husbands wouldn’t help ensure the future of their vault.

Maybe it said more about his character knowing this was his first response to power, but part of him kind of liked having an excuse to be a pig. He liked the freedom of walking past women and being able to look at what they had to offer. Especially after being afraid of women and rejection for so long. He was the proverbial kid in a candy store. Free to taste and enjoy each treat as they came. And speaking of food…

The cafeteria came into view accompanied by the low roar of voices a few hundred bodies naturally produced. Tomas blinked, finally tearing his eyes away from his body guard’s swaying hips to search for the now familiar table he usually found himself sitting at. Sure enough, after a few seconds, the blonde hair of his sister and the darker complexion of Camille stood out from the sea of feminine features. He gave a small sigh before turning back towards his bodyguard.

“Um, would you mind…” he started, his hesitant expression trailing towards the near-empty line leading towards the day’s meal. Looking back towards the soldier, he found her grey eyes slightly narrowed, enough to earn a small jump along his spine. Nevertheless, Robin just marched away towards the line allowing Tomas to enjoy the few minutes he had left before he and his friend had to get back to class. Unfortunately, lately, that was easier said than done.

“Hey…” he started, lamely. Camille sat towards his front while his sister’s hunched, ragged expression frowned down at her plate beside him. Even tired as she was, Clair managed a brief wave before going back to slowly forcing a bland scoop of mashed potatoes into her mouth. Today some kind of meat appeared to be on the menu. Which could only mean whatever it had been must have been dehydrated, only to be rehydrated into what he was seeing now. Unfortunately, even drowned in a dark brown gravy, nothing could keep the food from appearing as anything more than a thick puck of meat. Suddenly, he regretted sending Robin to get him his own plate.

Camille felt the same, leaving her tray untouched in favor of a textbook. She dutifully scribbled away at a note sheet already getting a head start on their day’s homework before the school day was even over. Not bothering to look up from her work, as Tomas sat down she drew the side of her hair back around her ear before speaking, her tone as dry as it was hurtful.

“That was quick.” Tomas’ shoulders slumped at the jab, even though he’d already been expecting it. Unbidden his eyes dropped into a droll stare, knowing better than to believe her. It was just Camile being Camile. What else was she supposed to say to a best friend who had been inside of a woman mere minutes ago?  

“You know, you don’t have to say that every time.” He still felt the need to grumble, eyes shifting to the newly exposed warm tanned color of her cheek. A few strands of hair were already starting to fall back to tickle the soft curve of her face. It was strange, all of his life he’d known her, and he’d never noticed how soft she’d become since they were both children. And now, it was all he could see. A sentiment that both disturbed and enticed him. In his next heartbeat, the young man forced his eyes back towards the table before she could catch him.

He wasn’t fast enough, it seemed, as before he could tear his eyes away suddenly Camille’s chocolate pair looked up from her book to meet his. “Don’t I?” was all she said, that damned playful smirk coming to life for just a moment before it disappeared. Her attention returned to her work, completely unaware of what even that small of an action caused to stir in young Tomas.

If he could curse, he would, and a certain red-haired woman’s name would quickly follow. Ever since Candy had brought it up, he’d been unable to so much as look at his friend without wondering if she really did have feelings for him like the older woman had said. Nowadays he found himself caught just watching her, staring at her from across the table when they did homework or when they just sat next to each other in class. If she’d noticed, she hadn’t said anything. But Tomas wasn’t exactly what most would call discrete and the fact that she hadn’t called him out on it yet only furthered his confusion.

Could she like him? And if so, since when? Did he even want her to like him? Did he like her? Did he like her more than Abigail? And that stopped him short, as it usually did when he ran down this particular line of thought. More often than not, he found these questions circling in his mind, even when he was in the middle of getting his work done with other women.

She was… cute, he could at least recognize that much now that he thought to pay any attention. She’d also started to acquire something that could be called a figure, curves he was fairly sure she hadn’t had before the bombs had dropped. Or, was it just that he’d never bothered to look before? Whatever the case, long gone were the loose tee-shirt and pants she’d favored above ground. And against the tight, formfitting jumpsuit they were all forced to wear, it was very hard not to notice the supple blossoming of her young breasts and the now apparent ballooning of her hips. Huh, maybe cute hadn’t been the right word.

To say it was frustrating would be more than an understatement. If only there were a way for him just to ask. Without _actually_ asking, of course, that was crazy talk. However, if he couldn’t outright ask her, maybe he could try fishing for some kind of reaction? Just some clue as to if there might really be more than friendship between them. It was dangerous, but it was his best bet to get more information without actually committing to anything. Whatever his feelings were, he felt things would be a lot clearer as soon as he could figure out what his friend was thinking. Unfortunately, before he even had the chance, his sister’s voice exclaimed right beside them.

He looked up, surprised to see the blond woman do anything but enjoy the small break she was allowed before being forced back to work. Ten days hadn’t done any good regarding her mood, which remained somehow both short-tempered and slow to react. Yet, staring up towards the stage still set the center of the far wall, her eyes shown with clear and obvious distress.

Tomas turned to see what the hubbub was only to flush and look away a moment later. The Overseer was back, another woman in toe who couldn’t seem more pleased with herself as she rested a hand on her stomach. It was another announcement, about to proclaim for the entire vault, “hey, look who Tomas screwed!” He understood why the vault’s leader did them, trying to increase the group mentality to accept their new reality. The more women the population saw submitting to their responsibility, the less ashamed they would be to approach him for the same thing. Just because it made sense, didn’t make it any better from his perspective. Suddenly, Clair’s furious expression turn on him, almost accusatory as she shoved a finger in his face.

“You little shit,” she almost hissed, before drawing a hand down her face.

Tomas jerked back. “What’s your problem?” he asked, defensively. In response, she simply jerked her thumb back towards the stage where Mabel was now starting her congratulations ceremony.

“You fucked Jackie,” her long blond hair shook with her head as those simple words seemed to set her off. “You just had to fuck Jackie!” Her little brother blinked at the name before slowly looking towards the woman on the stage.

She was his sister’s age and had been startlingly receptive when he’d picked to her to carry his child. She was one of the younger women in the group, fitting in with the spoiled and useless category he’d discovered as a trend. Other than that, he didn’t really remember much about her, other than her ass had looked as good out of her jumpsuit as it had in. He hadn’t even been able to recall her name until Clair had hissed the words. Still, none of that explained why his sister was suddenly glaring at him.

“Do you… know her?” he finally tried. Oooh, had he fucked one of his sister’s friends? That could be awkward. Jackie, as Clair seemed to know her, hadn’t mentioned his family. But considering at the time she’d been naked and about to spread her legs for him, it would have been a little strange to do so. Thankfully, Clair just rolled her eyes.

“She’s in my division,” Clair clarified, meaning that this woman worked in piping in the same time block as her. “At least, she used to be. Until you shoved a god damned get out of work free card between her legs for the next nine months!” Her teeth clenched and she seemed to seethe for a moment. “Ugh, I thought she was just sick or something. Not-. God damn it, god damn it! Now I’m going to get stuck with her share of the work. Fuck me…” Letting that sink in; her anger was replaced with cold, tired acceptance. As though she just didn’t have the strength to be angry anymore. “Just… do me a favor and keep your dick out of piping for a while, cool?”

Tomas didn’t see any reason to say no and just nodded. This seemed to pacify Clair enough for her to let her face drop into her arms, already dreading the shift to come.

“But, wait,” he started before she could drift off. “Why are you gonna get the extra work? Shouldn’t it be split between you _and_ the rest of the girls?” Clair didn’t speak for a long time or move, enough that Tomas started to think she might have already fallen asleep. But slowly, her head shifted until her clear blue eyes peeked over the edge of her arm.

“Should? Yep. Will it?” She didn’t answer, just snorting as her eyes narrowed. Tomas continued to stare, worry starting on his face. Looking at her little brother, Clair’s expression softened before she begrudgingly lifted her face to explain.

“Look, it’s nothing. Just… hazing. I had to put up with it all the time at college. Trust me; I’m used to it.” But the look in her eyes said more than just simple teasing and Tomas found something starting in his chest as he watched his sister look down and drop her head between her shoulders.

“Why though?” He honestly couldn’t understand. Clair actually appreciated that level of naivety.

“Why else? I’m your sister. They think, since I’m related to you and get to sleep in a bed instead of a cot and because my mom works with the overseer, that my whole life is easy.” Another snort. “Guess they feel like it’s their job to balance the scales.” Now Tom was looking really worried. Even Camille had stopped writing, looking up to share a scared glance. But the older girl just waved them all off.

“Look,” she sighed. “it’s just extra work, alright? They’re not beating me up or anything stupid. It can’t last forever. They're just… frustrated; which I get. Between the hours and the apocalypse and these stupid drugs making us all constantly-!” her tone escalated as she continued, only to stop abruptly as though realizing what she was about to say. She stifled her embarrassment quickly with a cough before making a point to look away from the two young teenagers before continuing. “That is… I’m just trying to say we are all under all kinds of stress. Still, if you can keep your dick out of my team, I would really appreciate it if you didn’t give them any more excuses to shovel more shit onto my plate?” she gave him a hopeful grin.

Tomas didn’t know what to say. Shit like that, it always bothered him. He’d been lucky in school to be average enough to fly under most everyone’s radar, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t seen what other kids had done to those less fortunate than him. A bully was a bully in his book, but if Clair wasn’t asking for help…

“Should we tell mom?” He stared at the table, almost afraid to meet his sister’s eyes. “Maybe the overseer? I’m sure if I asked you could get your old job back with mom. Or, at least get you placed someplace else.” But Clair shut that down before he could even start.

“Ugh, no. No way. Not happening. I dropped that gig as soon as I figured out I’d basically be stuck alphabetizing my little brother’s incubators. I’d rather be knee deep in oil and piping any day. Plus, pretty sure the situation won't change just because I switch jobs. Different faces, sure. But same reasons to be bitches. And this time they would actually have a point. I’d rather not give them an excuse to call me spoiled.”  

“Besides…” she looked away toward her plate, her tone slightly mumbled. “I kind of made a big deal about not using my connections to mom when I asked to be reassigned. No offense, I get why you’re kind of a big deal now. But, I’ve never wanted to be anything special. I just want a normal life. Or, whatever that equates to down here. I know I’ll never get my prince charming or perfect job or whatever, but I’m determined to find someplace of my own to fit in. There’s a life here; I just need to stick it out until I find it.”

Tomas’ fears didn’t calm any but at least now he understood why his sister was being so stupid. Truth be told, he never really stopped to think about how Clair had been holding up. Between him and everything he’d been going through, she’d been a little left in the dust. He didn’t approve of her choice, not in the least, but if she needed to find her place in this new world him interfering was certainly the last thing she would want.

At least he had Camille. At least he knew what kind of future he had, even if it seemed impossible at times. For now, the best he could do was nothing. As much as that sucked.

“Okay,” he agreed. And seeing his sister’s real smile for the first time in what felt like forever, it was almost enough to reassure him.

“Look, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m a big strong girl that can take care of herself. Besides, I’m sure once my team stops being a pack of bitches there has to be at least a few I can make friends with. That’s… kinda just how girls are.” Her expression turned somewhat wry, exasperation and acceptance in equal measures displaying just how she felt about the kinds of games her gender tended to play. It didn’t erase the shadowed mood entirely, but it did lift just a bit. Apparently enough for Camille to throw in her usual dry, twisted humor.

“At least you have an in with Mr. savior over here.” Her half-lidded expression motioned towards the boy in question with a lazy flick of her eyes. “Worst comes to worse I’m sure he won’t mind helping you land your own nine-month vacation.” And then… silence.

 Neither sibling said a word at the disturbing notion, unsure if they should be more upset that the girl would even think about such a thing, or that she’d been able to say the words with such chilling ease. The only thing keeping them both from outright exclaiming was the fact that they’d known the strange girl most of their lives. Finally, Camille just went back to her work, all but oblivious to the two pairs of eyes still staring incredulously.

It was Clair who eventually broke the silence, not even bothering to disguise her quick exit as she moved to stand from the table. “Funny,” she smiled, even though her expression said it was anything but. “But ah, I don’t think there’s enough work on our irradiated planet, much less this vault that would push me that far. And if you’ll excuse me, for once I’d rather be working right now…”

She hurried off without another word, leaving Tomas blushing as he glowered at the small smile rising on Camille’s face. Her type of weird never failed to get a reaction, but that was the entire reason she bothered at all.

The rest of lunch continued with that tone in mind, Tomas too embarrassed to speak up and with Camille apparently comfortable in the awkward space she’d created. Tomas did receive his lunch after another minute or two, which he did his best to eat. God knows how long meat was going to last, after all, even this sorry shadow of a roast. Eventually, the two needed to get back to class where Tomas was allowed to breathe a sigh of relief.

Most of the other young women were already in their seats by the time the two arrived. More importantly, so was Mrs. Green. Behind her desk, her eyes never rose as she finished putting together what she had planned for the second half of class. Always the professional. This didn’t stop Tomas from staring as he walked towards his seat, every fiber of his being screaming at him to reach out and talk to her. But she’d already laid out the rules. And he couldn’t be the one to break them.

True to her word, since they’d ended their after class lessons, their relationship had devolved back into that of a teacher and student. Every morning he walked into class, followed along with lessons and if he ever needed help she never hesitated to work through whatever problem he was suffering until he could solve it on his own.

There was no hesitation, no second half step in his direction, not even a glance. She was ever the calm, calculated individual satisfied to watch as he fucked his way through the entire vault. It hurt. And what’s worse, part of him was even starting to wonder if she’d been right. If what he’d thought was love really was just simple lust. But he hadn’t given up, not yet.

Eventually, he would get to have her again. Until then, however… let’s just say he was willing to experiment.

Class started and they worked through the better half of yet another renaissance play. Unfortunately, Tomas’ eyes roamed more often than not from the epic of Othello, much more tempted to keep peeking at the girl to his right. It helped that Camille never caught him, or, at least, never looked in his direction at the same moment. And Tomas took this time to resume agonizing over just how he was going to broach the subject of their relationship. He could only focus on building up his courage, by rationalizing that he would lose his mind if he kept putting it off for much longer. Rather, he needed to find out today, after class even; which sounded so far away when he made the promise to himself. Before he knew it, the entire length of their class came and went until he felt sweat start to build on his brow as he watched his friend gather her things.

A knot formed in his throat, despite his best attempts at swallowing it down. Making a fist, more sweat was already making his palms slick. He just couldn’t get used to it. Throughout a life of being nervous around every other girl their age, she had always been there for him, an exception. Not really a girl, though not really a guy in his eyes either. Almost as though she didn’t have a gender. Well, that had officially been corrected. And now she was the one affecting him the most.

Stepping out of the classroom, the pair was met with the familiar wall of women waiting for their chance to be picked. Compared to the first days the crowd had shrunk considerably. The most attractive had already been claimed, leaving the crowd fairly bland. Robin remained posed between him and them, however, her open baton a cruel reminder of what she was capable of.

Camille turned to look at her friend. “Round two, or are you actually going to try and study today?” She waited to find out if they were walking towards his home or she should just head to her dorm. There wasn’t any judgment, although maybe a bit sarcasm, but her impassive stare made it hard to see if she was seriously feeling neglect or not. Blinking, Tomas took what should have been a straightforward answer and twisted it until it was as confusing as he usually made things.

Did that mean she wanted to hang out with him? Did he want to hang out more with her? Wait, they were friends. Of course they should want to hang out. But how did he find out if she wanted to hang out as more than friends? Chasing his tail back into the familiar pattern, he decided this would be a good chance for him to try and tease some kind of response from her. A pause, a twitch, anything to help him figure out what was going on.

He paused to scratch the back of his neck, unable to meet her eyes. “Studying might be fine for today…” he guessed, trying to peek for any change in her expression. There wasn’t. “I-I mean, I know it might sound a little weird but, a break might be nice for today. Give us a chance to hang out a bit, you know? Sorry if I haven’t been around much lately.” Again, no change. Except, for the smallest tilt of her head.

“You’d rather solve math problems than have sex?” They could both hear her disbelieve. Tomas just shrugged his shoulders.

“Not necessarily. I guess I’m just getting a little tired of hanging around people so much older than us. I mean, I never thought I’d get the chance to have sex with older women like this before but, ah… I guess I’m starting to miss girls closer to my age.” Now he did look at her, staring directly into her features to find any measure of a response. “What… what do you think?” Suddenly her eyes narrowed, not accusingly but more confused. A heartbeat passed before she opened her lips to speak. But instead of her slow drawl, a voice much more nervous and lyrical spoke up from behind.

“Um, excuse me?” So surprised by the sudden proximity Tomas nearly jumped out of his skin. Robin wasn’t supposed to let any of the women waiting outside his class get that close. But turning around and seeing who’d approached him, he could see how she’d slipped past. Mainly, because she hadn’t been waiting outside his class. She was in it.

Tomas turned around to find a girl he vaguely remembered sitting closer to the front of the class. He made it a point to avoid looking directly at any of the girls too much, noting that it tended to make them nervous. Yet this one had stood out in a way even he couldn’t resist at times. Not from some unearthly beauty, although there was enough of that to be sure. But more in that, there was a sense of distance around her that made it seem she fit in with the rest of their grade even less than him. As far as he’d seen, she didn’t even try to talk with other girls in class. Nor did she raise her hand for questions or answers or anything. In fact, this was probably the first time he’d heard her voice. Which only made the soft and refined tones all the more startling.

“What you just said, did you mean that?” she asked in a tone that was almost too polite. Actually paying attention, Tomas could hear that her voice was very soft spoken and smooth; soothing even. Each word was said with purpose and thought. Without any of the… let’s say less refined slang most children their age picked up. It gave the distinct impression of how a princess would talk if Tomas had ever wondered how that would sound. Taking a moment to actually look at her, he found that this speculation might not be far off.

She was of medium height, maybe one inch shorter than Tomas himself. Long blond hair fell down her back, light enough to appear almost white in some lights. Which played beautifully against her equally pale complexion. But whereas other women were beginning to look pale and pasty from the lack of sunlight, this young woman somehow managed to give off the impression of polished porcelain, smooth and flawless. And set in the middle of it all, two blue eyes stood out clearer and more bright than he’d ever found in his reflection. Even her posture seemed better than most, shoulders back and head held high. Compared to his own relaxed slouch, he found himself standing a little straighter on instinct.

He didn’t answer, too taken aback by the sudden development. Instead, his eyes looked back at Camille for just a split second only to find a slight shadow darkening her features in an expression he couldn’t identify. She didn’t look happy; he knew that. But his attention turned back to this new girl before he had the chance to dwell on the matter further.

“ah, yea? I mean, I guess so?” He shook his head, trying to dispel the dizzying effect her sudden appearance had inflicted. “I’m sorry, what’s your name?” Scrambling for a moment to make sense of what was happening, he thought this would be a good place to start.

She blinked once before answering with a slight bob of her head. “I apologize. You’ll forgive my manors. I fear I’m, just a bit… nervous.” She took a deep breath, her cool and measured expression flattening into something more practiced. “My name is Angela Porter, and if it is all the same for yourself, would you mind if I was the one to take the place in your bed this evening?”

* * *

 

**A/N: okay, I hope that was worth the wait. Once more I apologize and would like to say again it was not my intention. My computer was broken and now I have a new one so updates should return to their previous schedule. For those of you waiting for Sos, I have good news in that the chapter is already nearing completion. I should be on track to update at the first of next month. Unfortunately, GGR isn’t that close and I am still writing. I’m going to do my best to make sure it comes up in this month, but that is not a hard promise. Wish me luck and once again, feel free to PM me for updates.**

**Next chapter: July (fingers crossed)**


	8. chapter 8

**A/N: here it is, the next chapter as well as some good news. A lot of you have expressed a lot of love for this story with one major problem… slow updates. Once every two months is a little slow and I apologize for that. Which is where the good news comes in. I’m not in a position to promise more than one chapter. But I can promise to try. So, on top of a garentied chapter every other month, I’m going to start trying to update both this story and sense of semblance EVERY MONTH.**

**Again, let us put emphasis on the word TRY. Please don’t yell at me if some months this is not possible. However, that said, please rest assure that chapter 9 of vault is already finished and will be released within the first week of next month. I hope this makes some of you slightly less impatient. If you could, please take the time to leave a review/comment once you finish reading. Good or bad, I will always love hearing from each and every one of you. Have a wonderful day.**

**Tag(s): N/A**

**Words: 7713**

**Editor: Mr. G**

* * *

 

**Chapter 8**

Tomas liked to think of himself as an adaptable fellow. Even more so since coming to the vault. It took a quick mind and relatively stress-free disposition to be able to simply accept much of what he'd been forced to learn to live with. That said, finding himself sat in front of his childhood friend and a teenage girl who suddenly professed a desire to carry his child… well, he hoped it wasn't unreasonable to want to ask a few questions. The most pressing of which—

"What are you even doing here?" Tomas turned an exasperated stare towards his friend. Camille looked up from her homework looking genuinely confused. Bland faced, as usual, she raised a speculative eyebrow before pointing a sharp number two pencil in his direction.

"You were the one who said you wanted to do homework." She reminded him, rolling her eyes at his stressed expression. Which, of course, only proved to increase his anxiety as he struggled to fight the urge to strangle his friend.

Obviously, that had been before the two of them had been approached by the strange girl currently staring at them as though everything was perfectly normal. It only made the situation even more strange, seeing her polite smile and calm disposition.

Surely, he couldn't be overreacting!

Taking a long breath, Tomas closed his eyes as he sighed, willing himself to calm down. He should know by now that expecting Camille to be reasonable was far more than he could ever hope for. This new girl, however, perhaps still had a chance.

"Um, hi." Tomas managed, turning his attention to the girl. She seemed perfectly happy to remain sitting there, idly looking around at the spacious living room with a somewhat wistful appreciation. At his attempt she focused her attention on him, the same polite expression unwavering as she answered.

"Hello." She nodded her head, only to go back to staring quietly ahead. More silence continued before she looked back at him. Blinking, she suddenly jumped, a hint of alarm pinching her brows together as she realized he was still focused on her direction. "Oh! I'm sorry. Is this… are we going to have sex now?" She said it just like that, as if being impregnated was something to do before laundry or before your favourite show was about to be on.

Tomas couldn't even answer her. Keeping his expression blank, he turned to Camille only to see she was looking at this new girl with a weird expression. Even she thought this was strange. Oh god, Angela was even worse…

"No…" Tomas finally shook his head, his tone cautious, like he worried for her mental health.

"Yeah, he has to finish his homework first," Camille added, the opposite of helpful.

Not even blinking, Angela just nodded her head courteously as though that were a perfectly reasonable thing to say before turning back to patiently stare into space, apparently content to wait until Tomas was ready for her. The sight sent a chilling shiver down his spine. This was reaching entirely different levels of weird. Tomas didn't know what he could even say. Thankfully, Camille seemed to sense this and didn't seem to mind helping her friend.

"You might as well join us," the olive-skinned girl offered. Face down, she was once again focused on her work. "This might take a while. I know Tom might not look it, but he's even dumber than you would guess."

Angela seemed surprised by the offer, faltering for the first time since she'd offered to open her legs. A fact that annoyed Tomas for some reason.

"I… suppose that would make sense." Angela finally conceded after struggling with a few moments of indecision. Looking at Tomas, and then down at his open textbook, she seemed to grow more confident, reaching for her own notebook and pencil.

Seeing her start to write out equations and focus on her work, Tomas turned to look at Camille and saw her doing the same. Now both young women were hard at work, utterly ignoring his flabbergasted expression. Feeling his anxiety peek… his expression twisted, blue eyes stretching wide. Only for a long sigh to hiss passed his clenched lips. It was like his entire body deflated, settling down as he recognized just didn't care anymore.

Fine. Let them both be weird, he wasn't going to think about it anymore. Babies, or no babies. He was just going to focus on his homework. Like he said… adaptable.

Soon everyone was hard at work, solving math problems and making their way down through the small mountain of work they'd all grown used to receiving at the end of the day. The metal room was quiet with the exception of pencils scratching at paper. It was an innocent scene, one that could have been found anywhere before the bombs fell. So why couldn't Tomas relax? Personally, he felt it probably had something to do with the elephant in the room everyone else seemed content to ignore.

"So, Angela. Tell us about yourself." Camille started idly. "I don't think we've ever had the chance to talk in class." Scribbling away at her worksheet, she looked up long enough to offer a comforting smile. Which only weirded Tomas out further. It was easy to forget that his friend could be normal when she wanted to. It's just that he was so used to how she usually was that seeing her as anything else seemed even more strange. Not to mention it only tended to happen when she was after something.

Poor Angela had no way of knowing, of course, and smiled at the polite interest, if a bit caught off guard. Blinking in surprise, she didn't seem uncomfortable so much as unprepared for the interest. Like she seriously expected to wait quietly until Tomas was in the mood for her to take care of him.

"Yes, I… I was homeschooled for all of my life before the vault. I'm afraid when it comes to making friends, I'm somewhat shy." Her cheeks flushed lightly, as though embarrassed to even admit that much. But all Tomas could think was, ‘ _S_ _hy? Seriously_?' Camille, of course, didn't skip a beat.

"I get that. But don't worry. It's not just you. A lot of girls in class are pretty hard to approach. I'm sure it's going to be a while until most of them are able to move on." There was the briefest pause as Camille finished writing out a formula. "How about you?"

"Me?"

"How have you been handling the transition?"

Angela hesitated for a moment before answering. "It’s… very different from what I'm used to. But, also not. I suppose I'm doing as well as can be expected."

"You used to live in some different underground metal tube?" Camille tried to joke but Angela didn't return the gesture. Allowing her pencil to come to a stop, she stared at the piece of paper in silence. Several moments passed before her writing continued and a much more quiet tone answered the two teenagers.

"Mother and father have always been a mite over-protective. Even before the bombs fell I wasn't allowed to leave home very often. I suppose, I'm actually used to enclosed spaces, as a result. Although, I can't say that I can appreciate the decorum very much. So much grey and yellow!" she wrinkled her nose like he was the most offending aspect of spending a life underground.

"Are you sick?" Tom couldn't help but ask, wondering if her pale complexion was the result of some illness. Thankfully Angela shook her head, long straight locks of near pure hair dancing around her elfin features.

"Oh, no! nothing like that."

"They were just strict?" Camille wondered. Again, Angela hesitated, her eyebrows drawing together in an anxious expression.

"Yes. Just a bit, I suppose. But I hope you don't think less of them. They've always wanted what was best for me. Considering our… position there really wasn't much of an option." Her writing once again faltered as her head dropped. It became obvious she was avoiding the two teenagers' questioning gaze. Eventually, she was forced to glance up, the silence becoming too long. And seeing the two pairs of eyes watching her, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I had guessed you didn't know who I was, when you didn't react when I introduced myself. I apologize if you think it was my intent to lie to you. I supposed… well, honestly, I wasn't sure how to go about approaching you. In the end, I decided it would be easier if I were just another woman. I didn't expect to… talk."

"Are we supposed to know you?" Tomas furled his brow, doing his best to recall if the name Porter rang any bells. And—now that Angela brought it up—there was something familiar about it…

"Porter Energy…" Camille answered for the room, realization dulling her tone as she reverted back to the terse, indifferent young woman most knew her to be. And all the while, Angela just continued to smile her polite, somewhat sad smile, not even bothering to look away from the other girl's cool stare.

Tomas blinked. Porter Energy… wasn't that—? "Doesn't Porter Energy own, like, thirty percent of America's nuclear power plants?" He knew it powered their towns. Not to mention a majority of the east coast. It was damn near impossible to miss the large smokestack built towards the far end of town, the emblazoned ‘P.E.’ logo blown up enough for astronauts see.

"Only twenty-seven," Angela tried to argue. But seeing the stunned expression on Tomas' face, she couldn't help but blush. Suddenly everything was starting to make a lot more sense…

"Holy crap! You are a princess!" Recalling his earlier observation, Tomas all but gasped, much to Angela's embarrassment.

The way he stared at her and his overall reaction were exactly what she'd been trying to avoid. The few times she had been able to socialize with children her age almost always ended in the same way. Either they were jealous of her parent's money or they were too intimidated to so much as stand near her. Neither of which would help her now. 

"Wasn't your family, like, richer than the government?" Camille clarified. Of course, that wasn't as large an accomplishment as one would think. What with the constant war efforts and food shortages, trying to come up with enough resources to keep the country from collapsing on itself devoured a large chunk of the U.S. Treasury. When you combined that with the fact that the Porter family also owned a number of uranium mines throughout the country, the same uranium the same government often bought to fuel their nuclear-based weaponry, ships, and power armour, and it was easy to see how one family could benefit from so much chaos. Apparently enough to be able to purchase their way inside of a vault.

"I– Yes. I will admit that I have been able to grow up fairly privileged. But that doesn't mean anything now!" She rushed to reassure, sending a pointed look towards a still flabbergasted Tomas. "Down here, I'm the same young woman as the rest of the vault. Which means you have no reason not to… to—" Her cheeks flushed, showing the first ounce of shame since the pair of friends had met her. It seemed like she was more nervous about this whole ordeal than she'd been trying to lead the two to believe. Something about that comforted Tomas.

"But why?" Camille pressed, eyes suspicious as well as curious now that she knew more about their new friend. "You can't be much older than us. What's the big rush? I mean, I know it can't be this guy's looks, personality, or sense of humour."

"Hey!" Tomas interjected. Neither girls paid him any attention.

"Who cares about why?" Angela huffed, turning defensive. "Did any of the other women have to explain themselves? I just want a baby. Is that so hard to believe?"

"When that means voluntarily sleeping with this thing," she gestured towards the still frowning Tomas, "then yes."

"Hey!" Tomas repeated himself once again to no response, this time looking kind of hurt. Geez, and Candy thought Camille might like him?

"Not to mention, Tomas didn't need to ask the other women why. They all wanted to get out of their jobs. You though, what's the matter? Can't handle a little homework?" If she was hoping to rile Angela up, it seemed to work. Rather the rich girl finally managed to look the part, turning her nose up at such a suggestion.

"I will assume that was an attempt at a joke." Her eyes narrowed in offense. "I was meant to inherit a multibillion-dollar company as my father's only heir. I've had nothing but the best tutors money could buy since I was old enough to learn to speak my first word. I'm so far ahead of the rest of the class, I could finish these assignments in my sleep." And as if that wasn't enough, Angela seemed to take special pride in holding up the math worksheet they'd all been working on, only for Tomas and Camille to see she was already finished. "I can assure you, laziness has nothing to do with my choices."

Tomas couldn't help but look impressed. He wasn't even a quarter of the way through his own work. Camille managed to keep her reaction under control.

"Is that it, then? Are you rebelling? Lived your entire life listening to Mommy and Daddy's rules and now's your chance to get back at them?" Camille continued to poke for answers. Angela's answer would shock them both.

She laughed. It wasn't a true laugh, there was no joy in it. The sound was dry and almost cruel in the exhaustion that hid beneath. Closing her eyes, Angela just shook her head, looking more tired than Tomas thought possible. "If that's what you want to believe, then so be it." the platinum blonde eventually answered, settling once again into her hard expression. "Or perhaps, I was so swayed by our teacher's message that I've decided to do my part in supporting the future of the vault. Or maybe; I'm just a raging slut and miss the thrill of intercourse."

That earned some raised eyebrows, but Angela continued without faltering in the same cold, emotionless tone. "Please, let me know when I’ve found an explanation that satisfies whatever criteria you've established for those whom deserves the pleasure of your bed." This time she turned to Tomas, forcing him into the conversation as she looked him dead in the eye.

Tomas blinked, alarm registering in his heart as he found himself put on the spot. She was… kind of scary when she wanted to be. She'd been so demure and polite, but now he could see a bit of that multibillionaire CEO in the making. "I—" he started, hesitating only after he realized he didn't have an answer.

Technically… no, she didn't need to explain herself. If she wanted to have a baby, he didn't really see any reason to turn her down. She was young, sure. But did that even matter anymore? It's not like _he'd_ been given a free pass. Plus, he would have to get to her eventually. He needed to sleep with everyone eventually. And as he looked passed her cold stare, he could see for the first time how hard it had been for her to approach him. A light crack in her mask. She'd put on a brave face, but she was scared. The fact that she'd still been able to go through with it spoke of how much this must mean to her. Whatever her reasons.

"No," Tomas finally answered soberly, eyes dropping towards the table. "Everyone… Everyone's just doing their best to make a life for themselves down here. If I can help you with that, if this is what you feel like you need, then it isn't mine," he sent a pointed glance towards Camille, "or anyone else's business to stop you."

Angela visibly relaxed, taking a moment to close her eyes and breathe a sigh of relief. When they opened, she was back to the calm, polite smile she'd no doubt learned after hours of practice. "Thank you." She breathed, something close to an honest smile teasing the edge of her lips.

"Sure," Tomas gave an embarrassed shrug. It kind of brought things back into perspective when he remembered he was basically allowing a woman to open her legs for him. And then, in a move the Tomas before the vault would have never been able to manage, the young man continued, "Besides… you're like… insanely beautiful, you know that, right? It isn't like I'm going to be the one suffering." That earned a response. Namely, the brightest blush Tomas had ever seen on a face not his own. Angela immediately looked down at her work, struggling to keep the embarrassment from becoming too obvious.

"I am… happy you will be able to enjoy yourself." She finally managed to get out. An awkward moment passed before she turned a bright smile towards Camille.

"Oh! And, of course, thank you as well." Smiling brightly towards the other girl. Only to become more somber as she continued. "I… I know it can't be easy seeing your boyfriend with so many other women. I know you're just trying to protect him." She gave an understanding expression. Silence was her answer, two beats of it before Camille answered in her perfectly monotone voice.

"What can I say?" she shrugged. "I'm a giver." Before turning an absolutely smug expression towards an aghast Tomas. Who, bewildered by his friend's answer, stuttered for a few moments before interjecting.

"Not dating!" he glared at his friend, who's smile only widened at his over the top reaction. "We aren't dating." he more articulately repeated. The sound of snickering could be heard from Camille's direction.

"You're no fun," she all but sighed, apparently disappointed she couldn't take the joke even further. Meanwhile, Angela was looking between the two, positively horrified.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to assume. I just always see you together. And… you were so protective of him. I just…" she didn't finish, cheeks warming as she stopped before she could embarrass herself further.

"Don't worry too much," Tomas ran his hand through his hair. "trust me, you're not the first person to make that mistake." he said without thinking. Only to stop short realizing what he said.

Cautiously peeking towards Camille, he wondered if that would get any kind of reaction. But she seemed as bored as ever, resting her chin on the table and staring listlessly ahead. "For the record," the olive-skinned teen looked up, "I could care less who this idiot sticks his dick in, okay? I just thought it would be fun to tease you for a while." Which, it had been. Finally, a smile managed to lift her cheeks, a stark contrast to the frown suddenly twisting Angela's fair features.

"Tease?!" the young woman all but demanded, looking about ready to get in a huff. "You certainly know how to take your jokes a little far."

By that point Camille was already standing to her feet, shrugging the girl's complaints off completely. "Eh, you'll get used to it."

Seeing the other girl walk away from the table, Angela's irritation evaporated, transforming into something much more nervous. "Oh, are you leaving? Is it already time to…" she didn't finish, glancing towards Tomas. He looked back at her, looking just as embarrassed before Camille's voice called out from the kitchen.

"Sorry to get your hopes up" Suddenly, she returned, arms full of fresh fruits and processed snacks for them to enjoy. "but, you'll have to keep your panties on for a bit longer. Try and keep from soaking through." Angela managed to keep her reaction down to a warm blush.

"I wasn't kidding when I said this idiot needs to finish his homework. He's been so _busy_ lately repopulating and all that that he's starting to fall behind." She proceeded to dump the small pile of snacks at the centre of the table. "Since you're already finished, mind helping? Trust me, you'll do it if you want to get knocked up sometime this year."

"You really don't need to be so crass," Angela huffed, before standing to sit beside Tomas. He quickly made room, eyes slightly wide at her sudden proximity. He reached for a packet of sugar bombs to distract himself from the sweet feminine smell suddenly surrounding him.

"Actually, I do." Camille happily argued, taking a large bite from one of the many apples she'd pilfered. But offered no further explanation. Rather than push the issue, Angela just shook her head before turning to look at the boy to her right. Flushing for only a moment, she managed to quickly push down any lingering embarrassment over their soon to be coupling and focused on helping him with his homework.

"Is there anything you're having a problem with?" she offered, looking over the two problems he'd already managed to fill out. "Those seem to be correct, but it looks like you're having trouble on number three?" when Tomas nodded, she just smiled her kind smiled before beginning. "Alright, for these kinds of problems you need to remember to start by—"

Angela went into a slow description of the process Abigail had just gone over in class. Taking the time to outline each sequence in the current formula and how to plug in the numbers and at what times, Tomas made sure to pay attention, only then realizing how right Camille had been. He really was letting his studies fall behind. Thankfully, Angela was more than prepared to help him pick up the slack.

Halfway through the sixth problem, her soothing tone faltered, however, prompting him to glance in her direction. He found her eyes glancing away from the problem and towards the powdered sugar pellet he'd been about to shove in his face. Looking between the two for a quick second, he shyly pushed it towards her as an offering.

"You want to try?" Angela blinked at being caught but didn't try and deny it either.

"What… is it?" she sounded positively bewildered.

"Sugar bombs." Tomas laughed at her reaction. "They're good, promise.

"Are there any artificial flavours or preservatives? Mother doesn't allow anything that isn't natural or organic." She seemed disappointed by the admission as if reminding herself of the fact.

Tomas blinked, owlishly before feigning to look at the back of the package. "Actually, I think those are _all_ the ingredients." He winced. As did Angela, disappointed. Seeing her reaction, Tomas just shook his head, before pushing the treat back in her direction.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Pregnant ladies get to eat whatever they want, remember?" He even offered her a wink.

"But I'm not—"

"Just call it early cravings."

Angela bit her lower lip, looking at the sugary pellet like Tomas was handing her hard drugs instead of junk food. Eventually, her expression widened into a guilty, sneaky grin as she accepted the food from his fingers. Feeling the powder and the soft bread inside, she gave him one more glance before popping the round ball into her mouth. Immediately her eyes lit up like he'd never seen.

"!" a small chirp sounded from her nose as she exclaimed at the taste, clearly delighting in all the trans fats and artificial flavourings. She chewed the small bite quickly, opening her mouth only after swallowing. "That was delicious!" She all but giggled, making Tomas want to laugh right alongside her. "May I have another?" She looked at the bag hungrily.

Snorting to himself, Tomas didn't hesitate to hand over the entire bag, reaching for a new one in the pile. Abigail quickly started on what was left of his snack, popping orb after orb into her mouth while seeming well-bred and a pig at the same time.

"You've really never had them before?" Tomas asked, eating three at a time. There was both pity and disbelief in his tone.

"I've never had the chance!" Angela admitted, her small pink tongue peeking out to lick at the powder clinging to her pale lips. "I've only ever eaten what the chefs made for me. Well, until the vault. But these are wonderful!" she reached into the bag for another sweet treat, humming to herself as she felt the sugar melt into her mouth. The overall effect on her face was too amusing not to enjoy.

"Oh great, another one." Camille all but groaned. Which only earned a smug grin from Tomas.

"Don't listen to her. Her tongue just doesn't work. Tragic illness, but she's had it since birth, unfortunately." He gestured to the other snacks still on the table. Including an unopened bottle of Nuka-cola. "Help yourself to whatever. Sounds like you have some empty calories to make up for."

Smiling to herself, Angela did just that. It was all such a new experience. Sitting there, doing homework with people her age. Talking to people her age. Thank goodness it didn't take long for them to get over her old life. Being able to just talk like they were, to eat the food she'd never been allowed to eat, it was nice. Incredibly so.

It wasn't anything like she imagined the day going, of course. But, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. At least now she had some memories to enjoy. Of what it was like to be a normal teenager. Realizing that's what this feeling was, she smiled to herself a secret smile, making sure to stop and appreciate the time for as long as it lasted.

In the end, Angela would try most of what Tomas had stacked in his kitchen. From chips to gummy candy to soda and so on. The temptation was too much to give up. And throughout it all, the three teenagers continued to talk between intermittent periods of homework.

About what wasn't especially important. Just simple topics and questions, usually revolving around life before the vault. Angela certainly had her share of stories to tell, the life of a princess who lived in a mansion being only slightly more interesting than the two suburban nobodies. And nervous at first, the realization that her explanation of her life wouldn't bring back any of the initial anxiety or unease allowed her to open up. If anything, Camille seemed to jump at the chance to keep teasing the new girl whenever the opportunity presented.

"Wow, so you were stuck with only four butlers for that half hour? Man, I hate it when that happens."

"So they actually tried to serve soup before fish? The barbarians!"

And of course, simply, "Oh, fuck off…"

Growing red in the face with each exchange, the initial shock and embarrassment of Camille's behaviour slowly wore off as Angela realized the other girl's intent wasn’t to mock or be hurtful. It helped that Tomas often snorted the girl's remarks, quickly followed by a guilty glance in her direction. For the first time, the isolated young woman understood what it meant when people said laughing with you, rather than at you. And she did laugh… eventually. But only after she realized what they were after and began to offer the truly ridiculous exploits of her lifestyle.

They, of course, returned the favour explaining their much more mundane lives. Neither of them expected Angela to really be interested in what they had to say, merely feigning curiosity in the interest of being polite. But they could not be further from the truth. Because rather than hearing about the boring life of two teenagers, Angela found herself enthralled by the stories of lives she'd only been able to dream about.

Staying up late? Classes filled with children their own age? Free time to do as they pleased? To her sheltered existence, the very ideas seemed as fantastic and distant as her own wealth must have come off. Her honest joy and smiles only encouraged the two friends, inspiring their own smiles as they went.

It would be three hours before everyone was finally finished and the last of their snacks were thrown away. Finally, the time for fun drew to an end. And Camille found herself standing up to leave for real this time.

"Well, it was kind of nice to have a chance to actually hang out for once." The three of them stood at Tomas’ door. "Try to remember to take a break every now and then, yeah?" With her back to the door, Tomas and Angela stood beside each other, knowing that they still had something to finish.

"Okay, okay," Tomas sighed looking guilty. "Sorry if it seemed like I've been blowing you off. I'll make sure to make more time to hang out from now on."

If he was expecting Camille to look happy for his effort he would be disappointed. Instead, she looked to Angela next, appearing to size her up by looking her from head to toe. Apparently coming to a decision, she spoke up. "You too." She met the other girl's confused stare. "Don't be a stranger. You should start having lunch with us some time too." The offer was clearly not expected by Angela who continued to stare.

"But… I won't have to hang out with you guys anymore after today. I'll be…" she made a vague motion towards her midsection. Camille watched and just nodded, her expression and voice as impassive as ever.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Doesn't mean you can't if you want to, though." Glancing away, she made a show of appearing uninterested. "Today was kinda fun. And if you're actually looking for friends, well, Tom and I are pretty much bottom of the barrel socially speaking, but you could do worse. Again, if you want. The offers open."

Angela didn't say anything right away, just looking from Camille to Tomas who didn't appear to have any problems with what his friend had offered. Remembering the past few hours and all the fun they’d had, Angela couldn't stop the smile from fighting to her face. Swallowing against her emotions, she finally nodded. Obvious joy twinkling in each eye.

"Thank you," the proper young woman genuinely appreciated. "That sounds… lovely." But Camille just waved her off, turning around to open the door to walk out into the hall. Before starting towards her family's dorm, she couldn't help but turn back to smile at the odd couple she was leaving behind    

The two stared at the door another moment in silence. Eventually sliding closed itself, Angela was still smiling when she turned towards Tomas. "She's nicer than she wants people to think." Her tone was impossibly warm. Enough to earn his own smile.

"Yeah," he chuckled to himself. “Always has been. I know she takes some time to get used to, but there isn't anyone else I'd rather call my bestfriend." Angela's smile slipped somewhat at that becoming almost envious, but the emotion was quickly wiped away. Instead, she turned away from his proud gaze to stare bashfully at the floor.

"I'll leave you guys alone after this if that's what you want." She promised. It had been… so nice of Camille to offer her friendship, but it was impossible not to consider how what was about to happen might affect their group dynamic. Part of her was sure that Tomas would rather not have to see her after their jobs were done. It didn't get much more awkward than that. But to her amazement, his response was a brief shrug and sideways lilt of his lips.

"I mean, I don't mind if you don't." He managed to keep from seeming too awkward. "Besides the whole, seeing each other naked thing, I don't see why too much needs to change. Today was fun. You were a little stiff at first, but you managed to loosen up. Believe it or not, I understand what it's like not being great with people." He shot her a look, trying to get her to look up from her boots. Unfortunately, hearing the words, ‘see each other naked’ had quickly dwarfed anything else that followed. At the moment, her cheeks were molten beneath her pale complexion. Tomas would have laughed if it didn't look so familiar.

"Look," he reached out while careful not to touch her, "we don't have to do anything if you want. We can wait if you’re having second thoughts. There's no reason to jump into this when you don't have to." Angela didn't answer right away, an expressionless mask stealing her features as she stared at the floor. After a few breaths, she managed to look up, a small smile fighting for life on her lips.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm ready." And even though Tomas could see her struggling, he just nodded his head before motioning towards another door in the back of the dorm.

Tom's bedroom wasn't all that different from where his family had started. He still had to share with his mother and sister; the three beds taking up the majority of the room. But the most extravagant thing that stood out was the mattresses his family had been afforded. Whereas most of the general population still had to sleep on cots or mats disguised as bunk beds, they had the luxury of sleeping on good old spring beds. A treat no one had appreciated until they'd had to spend two weeks in cots.

Seeing the wealth, Angela's eyes widened, forgetting for a moment what was about to happen as she touched the soft surface with obvious longing. She remembered herself a moment later, pulling back and turning to look at Tom with a wide expression. But he just smiled at her, glad to see she was relaxing somewhat.

Without breaking eye contact, Angela moved to turn and sit on the edge of the bed. Feeling the soft cushion beneath her rear, Tomas watched her swallow nervously, obviously waiting for him to make the first move. A notion that he was unused to…

Just then Tomas became aware of the position he was in. Up until this point it had felt like he was perpetually playing a game of catch up with his sexual partners. First Abigail had to teach him the basics of sex, and then all of his partners that followed had been much more mature and experienced than himself. Something about Angela though, told him he had the upper hand for once.

Without speaking, he moves slowly towards the bed, sitting close enough that their knees touched. He didn't make any other move to reach for her, folding his hands in his lap and staring forward. 

"This is your first time, isn't it?" The answer seemed obvious, but it seemed polite to ask. Shyly peeking in his direction, Angela bit her lip, but manage to nod.

"I… didn't exactly have a lot of opportunities to socialize before the vault. And any chance I had to leave the house was always chaperoned. It's kind of hard to talk to boys when an armed man in a suit is staring over your shoulder. Not that I would know what to say regardless." The last part was more to herself, although Tomas couldn't help but chuckle.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You didn't seem to have any problem approaching me." He still couldn't help but shake his head remembering just how she'd managed that. Angela seemed to feel the same way, her face lighting up in a pained grimace of humiliation. Seeing her flinch, Tom's smile evolved into a full chuckle.

"I've been trying to work up the courage to approach you for the last three days," she admitted, face firmly set in her hand. Parting her fingers, she peered through to glance at his wide smile. "I didn't know what else to say. I just thought it if I was polite you might be more inclined?" she sighed, shaking her head. "Was I as awkward as I think I was?" Tomas chose to answer with silence, producing yet another low groan. 

"Can I ask if you've done… anything?" It wasn't necessary to know, but part of him found himself curious about this strange, beautiful girl.

Taking a deep breath, some of the colour in her cheeks faded as her expression turned more thoughtful. Her pained grin became melancholic before speaking. "I've… been kissed. Just once. One of my father's shareholder's sons. It was at a banquet meant to raise funds for the local food shelters. So many people were going hungry…" her voice faded away, letting the train of thought die. "We'd never met before, but he was nice to me. Really nice. Nice enough to approach me when everyone else seemed content to let me spend the entire night sitting at our table."

Her eyes grew fonder as she continued telling the story, drawing Tomas in, making him imagine the royal like scene. "We danced a few times and talked a bit. Believe it or not, I was even less articulate back then, but he never laughed at me. And when it was time for the night to end, he pulled me away before I could reach my family's car and… kissed me. Just for a second, but I've never been able to forget it."

Her eyes were distant now, no doubt seeing back to the fabled night where she'd been allowed to feel like a normal teenage girl. Tomas watched her feeling conflict in his stomach. How bittersweet could it be talking about her first kiss knowing that same boy was now no doubt little more than irradiated ash?

"You never saw him again?" Tomas asked.

Angela shook her head, more bitterness than sweet shining through as she stared ahead. "His father was relocated the next week overseas to Europe. It just wasn't possible to try and stay connected to him without my parents catching me. If they hadn't already found out. The move was so sudden, and I've wondered for a long time if my mother had a hand in it. It wouldn't surprise me."

"I'm sorry," Tomas felt the need to apologize. Sorry for not being this special boy who managed to make her night. Sorry that her first time couldn't be with him, someone she actually cared about. But Angela just shook her head, finally coming back to herself as she turned to look at him.

"It was a while ago," she admitted, although smiling for his compassion. "Besides, you've been kind to me as well. Which is more than I hoped for. I was very nervous about what kind of boy you would be. If you would take advantage of me more than you needed to. If you would… hurt me. But, you haven't. and I've spent enough time with you to know that you won't."

Her hand began to reach out for his, slowly and shaking. "I don't know if this means anything, but I am thankful that if I need to do this that it gets to be with a boy like you."

Tomas felt a weight on his chest at Angela's words. Didn't know if it would mean anything to him? It means… quite a bit, more than he could ever convey. He'd spent a lot of time hating that he was stealing something so precious as this girl's first time. If there was anything he'd done to make up for that privilege, it only put him at ease. He looked at her, seeing her bashful expression, and could feel his heart start to warm.

It was a rare moment of silence that followed, comfortable as the two of them just sat, growing used to each other's presence. Tomas took the opportunity to look at his next partner, admiring the beauty and strength of such a fragile girl.

She met his stare, beautiful blue eyes staring up at him through long, dark lashes. Feeling his hand in her own, her bottom lip fell between her teeth in a nervous gesture he was beginning to recognize. Her expression was hesitant but reassuring at the same time. Exactly what he needed to see.

There was an exotic beauty to her, a purity that only matched the pale quality of her skin and hair. Just looking at her he could see that she didn't belong here. She didn't belong to a guy like him. But he was still allowed to have her. It didn't seem fair. He knew it wasn't. And part of him hated how happy the knowledge made him. But he was. Because of the vault, because so many other fathers and sons died, he was going to get to have sex with this girl so far above his own life.

And that terrified him.  

"I… I don't know how to start," Angela flushed, but managed to keep their connected stare. "Would you mind, um," she faltered, looking for the right word, "guiding me?" she ended with a half-hearted chuckle, almost afraid he would laugh at her.

Tomas only smiled encouragingly. It hadn't been that long ago he'd been in her exact position, nervous and afraid and forced to trust someone else to guide him through the trials of sex. Abigail and Candy had gone out of their way to make sure he knew what he needed to know in case he faced just this situation. For once in his life, Tomas was confident in what would happen next. He took solace in that he was able to be someone for this kind-hearted girl to lean on when she needed him.

"Well," he started, sitting up straight tightening and his hand around hers. "We can go about this one of two ways. So, just let me know which would make you more comfortable." And seeing her hesitant nod, he continued. "First is… we can do this quick and finish as soon as possible. We'll get naked, you'll close your eyes and lay there, and I'll do my best to not make the experience longer than it needs to be." Angela didn't blink, just nodded.

"And second?" her words were once again soft and fragile, belying the nervousness she worked so hard to keep hidden.

"Second," and this time Tomas pulled her hand to his cheek where he laid a brief kiss against her palm, forcing her startled expression to look into his. "We can take this slow. It's your first time. Possibly your only time, unless you decide you want more kids. If you want, I'll do my best to make this enjoyable, pleasurable even. You don't love me, and I don't love you. But we don't need to. We can just pretend this is something you want. I'll be gentle, and at the end maybe it can be a fond memory for you to look back on." With nothing else to say, he fell silent, watching her process his words.

Angela didn't say anything for a while, but neither did she pull her hand from his soft cheek. Instead, she focused on the small space between them, staring down at the blue covers of his bed as she tried to understand what she wanted from this. There was so much conflict inside of her stomach, twisting and furling in a way that made her regret eating so much junk food. Finally, she managed to meet his patient stare, her decision clear.

With her life and her family, she'd long since given up hope of being a normal girl who got to go on normal dates and go about finding a husband the normal way. If not for the bombs, it was very likely her parents would have arranged something in only a few years with another of their wealthy business associates. Essentially selling her for company stability and a wider control of the power industry.

She didn't love Tomas; he was right about that. But… she did like him. A lot. He was going to be a great friend, both him and Camille. And maybe that was enough. Just this once, maybe she could allow herself to pretend to be in love. There were worse ways this could have gone, much worse. And the fact that Tomas cared enough to give her the choice at all warmed her heart.

Tomorrow they would be friends. Tomorrow she would eat lunch with him and Camille and tomorrow she would follow them back to Tomas' dorm and just hang out without anything else hanging overhead. Tomorrow they would be teenagers. But today… today they would be lovers. And maybe that didn't have to be so bad.

"You'll go slow?" She whispered, voice quivering in anticipation. Without even realizing, her body had already started leaning towards his eliminating the small space between them as she leaned on his sturdy figure. "You'll have to teach me. And… and a kiss. I want to be kissed before I—we…"

Tomas felt a warm breath burn from his nose as he released a slow sigh. All he could do was focus on the sweat on her palm as his pressed against his face. Her fingers were suddenly so warm. All of her was so warm. And soon he would get to feel that warmth pressed against his own. "I can do that," was his answer, gentle and soothing as he moved to cup her pale cheek.

Her entire face was blushing as he forced her to look at him, warm blood flooding the surface of her skin. Her entire face had changed, unintentionally appearing sexy and lustful. Tomas couldn't look away.  The mood had changed. They could both feel it. No longer were they friends joking about how they'd met. Now they were just a pair of hormonal teenagers acting as nature bid them.

She was waiting for him to make the first move. He needed to be the one to take charge. He couldn't hesitate, not today. So, he didn't. rather, he collected the confidence Ms. Green and Candy had gifted him and move to capture the softest looking pair of lips he'd ever seen.

* * *

 

**A/N: Okay, there it is. Once again, keep in mind you can look forward to the next chapter within the first week of the next month. I’m going to try my best to keep this going, but please be patience with me if I stumble a bit. I promise you, I struggle to always give you all my best. That said, if some of you could take the time to leave a small review of this month’s chapter, nothing makes my days brighter. Hoping to hear from you soon.**


	9. chapter 9

**A/N: Here it is, as promised. If you guys are enjoying this new update schedule, be sure to make some noise and let me know in a nice review/comment. You guys make all the work worth it.**

**P.S. To anyone who likes my work and is a fan of Kim Possible, I’d like to announce a new story going up on AFF and Ao3 called mother knows best. A story featuring some non-consensual Incest between Kim and Ann with some Ron thrown in for fun. Be sure to read the tags and check it out if it looks like something you would enjoy.**

* * *

 

**Chapter 9**

**Words: 11,937**

**Tag(s): Virgin, Underage, Kissing, Groping, Fingering, Cunnilingus.**

**Editor: Mr. G**

The two teenagers were still sitting on the bed, eyes unfocused as they leaned towards each other. Tomas moved closer until he and Angela were sitting hip to hip. As slowly as he could manage, he allowed his face to drift towards hers, until the sweet smell of her slow exhale filled his nose. Finally, the soft sensation of Angela's lips pressed against his own, sending a wonderful rush of tingles through the sensitive surface. Instincts demanding he deepen the embrace, he forced himself to remain patient and maintain the soft caress until she was ready for more.

They remained like this for several moments. Their lips just pressed together, not moving, just feeling the sensation of their partner. It was an innocent kiss, bereft of the lust both teenagers could feel rampaging through their bodies. Tomas was used to the sensation, Angela less so. And she found herself shocked by the strength of the emotion their proximity inspired.

She'd told Tomas her last kiss had happened a while ago, and she hadn't been lying. The young man she'd spoken about had been thirteen at the time, and she herself had been twelve. Not even close to the woman she was now so close to becoming. And with that maturity came perspective.

That kiss so long ago had been nice, clumsy, but nice. But that had been it. She remembered her mind wandering at the moment, noticing things like the soft grass and dirt as she shifted her weight or the sensation of the wind on her shoulders. Her last kiss had been a good memory of a dream she could never have. It had been innocent and sweet like twelve-year-olds are supposed to be. But she wasn't twelve anymore. And this kiss permitted no such distractions. 

All she could feel was her own heartbeat pounding in her chest. The warmth and solid shape of Tomas' side so close to her breasts. The heat inside her body was almost tangible. A pressure that swirled and twisted and burned, but also collected. Between her legs, she could feel that heat at her core. The drugs all the women were forced to consume no doubt had a part in her responsiveness. But her eager youth did nothing to dissuade how it spread throughout the rest of her body.

It's what allowed her to forget, however briefly, the fear that had gnawed at her stomach for so long. It's what allowed her to lean into Tomas even further, allowing the softness of her breasts to mold against his chest as he turned to accept her shape. And it was what allowed her to enjoy the toe-curling pleasure that followed feeling Tomas start to move his lips against hers.

Tomas remained slow and careful even as he began to move them along. Angela didn't respond right away to the way his lips moved against hers, too busy struggling to keep her breath even. Eventually, she began to make an effort mirroring what he was doing, sucking against his upper lip as he paid attention to her bottom. The effect drew the first taste of his saliva into her mouth, sending another bout of tingles through her lips and tongue.

He tasted sweet, like the snacks and candy she'd first discovered only hours ago. She could still taste the flavor of sugar bombs on his breath which only made her appreciate the treat all over again. She found herself opening her mouth of her own volition, breathing in his breath and filling her lungs with hot air streaming from his mouth.

She was a natural, reacting exactly as her body bid her. It was as easy as turning her brain off, which gave the added benefit of ignoring the consequences most teenagers were warned about. These two had a special freedom in that, not only were they allowed to give in to the voices screaming at them to give into their bodies, they were expected to. A pressure that disappeared as soon as they realized the benefits. Thankfully, at least one of them was able to control himself and not get swept away completely by the rush of hormones. And even then, Tomas only managed to pull away when he felt her nails start to dig into the plains of his chest.

They broke apart with a gasp, Angela's face still stretched towards his as he pulled away. The sudden access to oxygen was recognized and the pair openly gasped, feeding their much-deprived brains and regaining the ability of rational thought. Angela's eyes fluttered open, half-lidded and drunk. Tomas took the picture in, his gasps shifting as a smile twisted his lips.

"You sure you need me to teach you anything?" A breathless laugh escaped him as he allowed his hands to pull Angela closer. She didn't fight the gesture at all, grateful for something to lean on as she fought to regain control of herself. Soon her head was resting on his shoulder, her face close to the crook of his neck, which shivered every time her breath broke against the flushed surface.

"Seriously, you're a natural." His hand slipped down to settle on the slope of her waist. Her own remind on his chest, pressed flat to enjoy the hammering pace of his heartbeat. It was comforting for some reason. To know he was as affected by her as much as she was by him. 

"My tutors always said I was a good student," she grinned to herself, amazed at how free she felt. Unfortunately, as more of herself came back from the haze of pleasure, self-consciousness began to reappear.

"I- I apologize if my actions are too unseemly." Her already flushed cheeks darkened as she flinched at her own actions. It was like she'd completely forgotten everything she'd ever learned about manners. "Oh goodness, I promise I'm not usually so uninhibited. I've simply never felt anything like…" She didn't finish, cut off by the sensation of Tomas' hand starting to stroke her side.

"You're doing fine," Tomas promised. His face turned to speak against the crown of her head. Her hair smelled clean and feminine and sent a thrill below his belt. "Like I said, you're a natural. Your body knows what to do, just don't be afraid to listen. I'll take care of you and let you know if somethings not going right. But, so far you've been doing much better than I did in your position."

Angela's face flushed at the praise. Was it really a compliment when he was talking about that? But the pride suddenly swelling in her chest suggested, yes. Yes, it was. Closing her eyes, she shifted to press her face into his chest allowing herself to enjoy the moment and lock away her mother's voice telling her to second guess her every action.

This felt nice. Just sitting close to Tomas as their hearts pounded in unison. And that's all that mattered. Things like propriety and manners and etiquette weren't important here. She could just be free and do as she liked. A prospect that was thrilling as it was terrifying.

"Are we going to keep kissing?" She lifted her face to look at him, a guilty excitement playing in her blue eyes as she bit her lip. The expression didn't change, even as Tomas openly chuckled at the unashamed joy.

"If you want," he nodded. "I certainly wouldn't mind. But, ah, honestly, it seemed like you were trying to push things a little past that when I had to pull away?" He motioned towards her hand still clutching at his shirt. She followed his gaze, only to blink at the realization. "Do you think you would be comfortable if we started taking some clothes off?" He continued, only to watch her eyebrows jump to the top of her brow.

Angela's face had just begun to cool when he made his suggestion. Even more embarrassing was that he was right. She had been admiring his body, so sturdy and different from her soft curves. Still, that didn't make the prospect of exposing herself any more desirable. Objectively, she'd understood that to make a child she would need to undress, but that was very different when that time was suddenly now.

Tomas could see her panic and fear as her breath hitched. Putting on a comforting smile, he patted her hand on his chest before pulling away to give them both some space. A look of pain flashed across her face as she wondered if her hesitation had annoyed him. But Tomas was quick to reassure her.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Listen, I get if you're nervous. You wouldn't believe how self-conscious I was the first time I had to be naked in front of some woman. It's scary and vulnerable." Angela couldn't help but nod her head in agreement. "Tell you what, how about I start? Maybe you'll be more comfortable if I'm naked first?" Tomas offered, earning yet another wide-eyed stare.

"It's okay. Just tell me when to stop if you start to feel uncomfortable, or if you just want to take a moment to touch." He winked at this, flooding her cheeks yet again with crimson coloring. And yet, she didn't say no. Instead, she gnawed on her lip, a habit her mother had spent her entire life trying to correct. Tomas took this, as well as her anticipatory stare, as her answer before reaching for his boots. 

Tomas couldn't help but reflect a bit on the situation as he began to strip for a teenage girl. He didn't make a show of it, he didn't start dancing anyway, but he did find himself remarkably calm as he felt his feet pop free from the heavy vault boots.

Thinking back on the story he'd just told, he couldn't imagine how much more comfortable he'd gotten with these kinds of things. It was just, after undressing in front of twelve different women and nothing drastic happening, he eventually lost that nervous edge. No, he wasn't a muscle-bound Adonis. But neither was he horribly disfigured. Most seemed to disregard his body as average, with the exception of his… equipment. But, that was more due to the drugs than him.

Angela though… Angela seemed different. Past the embarrassment, past the worry for her own turn, there was a curiosity that bordered on excitement. She was actually eager to see him. Which… made sense. No, he wasn't anything special to look at. But he was still more than anything else she had seen. For better or for worse, he was going to be the first example of living male anatomy she'd ever seen. And reaching for his zipper, he just hoped he didn't disappoint…

Tomas was still sitting on the bed as he opened the front of his jumpsuit down to his lap. Instead of getting up and doing away with it all together, he let the material pool around his hips, exposing the white tee-shirt beneath. Still watching him, Angela's unbroken attention didn't waver even as her teeth clenched seeing the innocuous fabric of his top. It was what was underneath that demanded her attention and knowing he was one layer away from exposing a good amount of skin.

Believe it or not, she did find Tomas somewhat attractive. Nothing that would keep her up at night, but she could still appreciate what he had. So, when he reached for his shirt, eyes still carefully watching her reaction, Angela knew her blush was visible and was only getting worse as he slowly drew the fabric over his stomach and chest.

There was a brief moment his face was obscured by the material as he slipped through the neck hole. But he was back in a matter of seconds, the same slight smile and patient stare meeting her own anxious excitement. Except now her attention was drawn lower towards a very bare chest.

Angela's breath was audible as she sucked in a slow lungful. This was even better than sugar bombs, and it still gave her that sneaky thrill, like she knew she was enjoying something she shouldn't. Tomas wasn't about to stop her, however, and in fact paused, seeing she needed a moment to adjust to the new step they were about to take.

Part of Angela was afraid of coming off as creepy, but a louder part reminded her that Tomas had offered to strip first so that she could get more comfortable with the idea. Well, she didn't know if she was more comfortable, but she appreciated the opportunity. After all, it wasn't like she'd had much of a chance to be around shirtless men. But she was starting to see the appeal.

Her eyes locked onto the exposed flesh, delighted by the soft pink complexion and subtle strength hidden beneath a wiry frame. He was a little on the thin side, but he wasn't a skeleton either. And the muscle that was there seemed solid enough. Following the angle of his collarbone to the pale shade of his nipples all the way down to his navel, it was amazing she didn't bite through her already abused lip. Finally, her observation was broken by a low chuckle.

"Hope I won't cause too many nightmares." He grinned at her appreciation.

She shook her head at his words, but otherwise ignored the embarrassment of staring so closely. "No, no!" Angela denied with her own laughter. "You're pretty! Oh, um. I mean, handsome." She winced at the slip-up, but part of her did think of Tomas as pretty. His slender figure wasn't the most masculine. And despite a fairly square jaw, the length of his hair and softer blue eyes didn't help. Another year and a haircut would no doubt help these issues, but for now "pretty" definitely seemed apt.

Tomas laughed her comments off. "It's okay, I guess I'm alright with being pretty. Just, ah, don't tell Camille I said that. Ever. Please. I will never hear the end of it." This only earned him another chirp of laughter, no matter how much she tried to stifle it.

"Do you want to touch?" Tomas offered suddenly. So suddenly, Angela's head jerked back in surprise. But staring at him for confirmation, when he didn't retract his offer, the young woman had to accept that he was serious. Considering the proposal for a minute, the temptation was only overridden by her curiosity, both encouraging her to scoot closer so that she could lay her hand on the broad expanse of his chest.

His skin was smooth and soft, she immediately took notice. The warmth from his body was comforting against her still sweaty palms. Which traced across the pale expanse, stopping only to allow a fingertip to trail around a nipple. And all the while, Tomas appeared content to relax back on his elbows as the young virgin made herself familiar with his body.

After a few seconds, Tomas closed his eyes against the sensation. He enjoyed the touch of her hand and the way she so nervously touched him. The gestures were innocent for the most part. But occasionally he would feel her grope an aspect of his person. Not for the first time, he found himself enjoying the position of the teacher, taking delight in her every reaction while looking forward to the steps yet taken. And speaking of, feeling her hand finally fall away, he knew it was time to move on to the next one.

"Satisfied?" he asked, smirking as she quickly nodded her head.

"I wasn't expecting to enjoy that as much as I did. You're actually not that out of shape," she complimented.

Tomas snorted. "Thanks. I think the drugs are helping, though. It's not like I'm working out. Well, unless sex counts. Which, I don't think it does." He'd worked up a sweat enough times to know he needed more than cardio to fill out his frame. "Anyway, you think you're ready to move on?"

His question forced Angela to blink before her gaze flickered towards his still covered lap. "Do you mean…" she looked again, more obvious this time to make her meaning clear. The entire time her cheeks were burning.

"If that's what you want," Tomas offered, blushing just as deeply despite the calm demeanor he'd managed up to this point. Apparently, he wasn't completely comfortable putting himself on display. "But, actually, I was hoping you'd be able to return the favor." His hint was obvious, but he made it even more so, gesturing towards her top.

Angela's first instinct was to blanch, the same nervous energy twisting her stomach. It was much harder than she'd realized to shrug off sixteen years of conditioning. For as long as she could remember, her mother had made a point in instilling in her daughter what was proper and expected of a young lady. The most important lesson being modesty. And now, she was expected to forget everything and expose her body in its entirety? A shiver tickled her spine leaving goosebumps in its wake. Thankfully the spike of fear didn't last long.

She needed to remember that she'd prepared herself for this. That she'd known this would happen even before she approached the famous vault's savior. She'd known that she would need to get naked and be touched and most likely touch him back. At the time, the very idea had been too strange to take seriously. Which had been the key to her impossibly casual approach. That was no longer the case.

She hadn't even been able to imagine going through with the act, even if she'd allowed herself to become resigned to that reality. The few time's she had allowed her imagination to broach the subject, her mind had filled with cold images of an empty room where she would stare up at the ceiling while she was emotionlessly inseminated by a man she didn't know. But, when given the option, she'd picked the opposite. And that was for a reason. For all her fears, there was something about Tomas that made her want to feel what was about to happen.

She wanted to lose her virginity to a boy she cared about and who cared about her. He had helped her realize that. A simple wish, but one she was so grateful to see come true. Even if they'd only known each other for a few hours, both could feel sparks of a friendship in the making. And he'd done nothing but show concern for her and her feelings. Something her own family rarely managed to make obvious.

If she had to have a baby, then she wanted to at least control how it happened. She wanted to be kissed and to kiss and feel what everyone else got to experience and feel what it was like to have someone look at you and want you. All of you. And casting a shy glance towards a still patient Tomas, Angela could feel her heart lurch as she recognized the excitement just behind his compassion. No matter how comforting he was trying to be, he was still a teenage boy, and her a teenage girl. And he wanted to see her. And maybe, part of her wanted him to see her.

A confidence was inspired by the realization. The nervousness was still there. But as she reached for her collar, it wasn't resignation or pressure that compelled her to expose the white tank top underneath. Rather, she could feel her heart start to race, her own excitement mounting as Tom's blue gaze tipped to appreciate the newly exposed skin. Finally, feeling the zipper reach her belt, Angela found herself already more exposed than she'd ever been allowed with a boy. And it felt great.

For Tomas' part, it didn't feel too bad either. He'd been worried for a moment seeing the hesitation as she worked up the nerve. But just as she'd been able to see his excitement, he couldn't help but enjoy the daring gleam that sparked in her clear blue eyes as she peeked up at him gauging his response. Never one for subtleties, he made sure to give her one. Openly looking down too appreciate her body.

Angela's proportions weren't as pronounced as a lot of the women he'd been with, but then, he hadn't been expecting her to be. Strangely enough, the drugs in the vault that affect fertility didn't seem to affect women the same as those who've already gone through puberty. To that effect, the curve of this girl's breasts remained small, yet perky. A boon he'd not yet gotten to enjoy, ironically enough.

Not that older women didn't have their own pleasures, because they had plenty. But what Angela lacked in abundant curves, she made up for in tight, springy youthfulness. She was very young. Everything about her was new and fresh and unaffected by the trials of gravity. It was with a startling understanding that Tomas realized in another life, if he were just a normal teenager, this was the type of body he would have first gotten to explore. Well, maybe his sexual upbringing was a little skewed. But he wouldn't change any of it for the world.

Angela shrugged out of her jumpsuit, mirroring Tomas as she let the material pool around her hips. Left in only a tank top and her bra she was never more aware of how low her undershirt actually fell. Or how her exposed collar drew the attention of the shirtless boy sat beside her. It was embarrassing, but in a good way.

Goosebumps ran along the exposed skin of her shoulders where she could feel his gaze on her body. Would that tingling feeling spread the more she took off? Would she eventually feel the same self-conscious pleasure on her breasts? Part of her ached to find out. So, biting her lip, her fingers found the hem of her tank top, slowly forcing the material over the flat expanse of her tummy until she could feel the bland cotton of her bra against her fingertips. Forcing the material over the meager swells, soon the plain garment was pushed into view, revealing a hint to the full shape of her breasts as well as a wealth of cleavage.

Angela's hands clutched the cloth to her midsection before she managed to reveal her full torso. Watching the fabric fall to her lap, Tomas greedily enjoyed the newly exposed flesh, just as pale as the rest of her porcelain figure. The slender shape her jumpsuit had hinted at was suddenly in full view, revealing an impossibly small waist.

So tall and thin, an idiot might call her shapeless. But Tomas knew better. He could see her curves, subtle as they were. And recognized, in another life, her exotic features and proportions might have allowed the girl in front of him a very prolific career as a model.

It was so different from the heaving breasts and fanning hips he was used to appreciating. But he found himself just as attracted, if not more so by the chance to experience something totally new.

Eyes rising from the slight dimple of her belly button, his eyes trained on the last garment clinging to her chest's modesty much like a wolf stocking its prey. And as he watched her hands start to reach for the clasp in the back, her chest jutting forward as she contorted, Tomas found his idle hands reaching out to touch her shoulder. Expression wide, the eyes that had been watching him so diligently blinked at his interruption.

"Let me do that part," he offered, his voice dropping to a husky tone as his own arousal seeped into his brain. The effect sent a new kind of thrill through the young woman, who couldn't help but shiver feeling a shot of something in the space just below her navel. Swallowing against her throat, her eyes widened, but otherwise did nothing to stop him.

Taking her silence as acceptance, Tomas allowed his hand to trail across her bare flesh, over her bra strap and up along the long, slender shape of her neck. Cupping her cheek, he stared deep into her eyes before moving forward for another kiss. And rather than flinch away, the young woman was all too happy to accept the shift in tone, meeting him halfway and immediately falling back into the slow rhythm they'd found before parting.

It was like they never stopped, allowing the rush of attraction to pull their two bodies against one another. Except, something had changed; which both teens immediately noticed as soon as their flushed, slightly sweaty bodies pressed against each other. Naked flesh on naked flesh. The sudden sensitivity couldn't be ignored. And Angela found herself amazed at how good it felt to feel another person rub against her.

Less surprised, but just as appreciative, Tomas didn't hesitate to grind his chest against his partner. It was nearly perfect, softness melding against his harder shape. But there was still one last garment to dispose of before they could really feel each other's bodies. Thankfully, his hands were no longer idle as they pulled her against his chest, allowing him to reach around her upper body towards the metal hooks standing between him and a beautiful pair of breasts. Such a crime could not be tolerated. Thankfully, he was no fumbling virgin, and following the gentle rise of her spine, he made quick work of the offending underwear.

The elastic snapped as soon as the straps were free. Falling slack around her breasts, their shape hardly shifted against her chest. It was a small matter of brushing away the straps till dropping from her shoulders until a pair of soft pink nipples greeted the room. The cups fell to her lap and then to the bed where it would be forgotten for the next few hours.

Angela's moan filled Tomas' mouth as she pressed her bare breasts against his chest. His body was so much wider than hers, quite broad despite not seeming so. She fit against him perfectly, it was easy to forget that her breasts were suddenly out in the open. It certainly helped that Tomas was keeping her distracted, sucking and pressing and nuzzling against her lips. But then, that wasn't on accident, was it?

The fear she'd felt reaching for her bra was completely washed away as soon as Tomas had offered to take charge. Preparing herself to be ogled, it would seem her lover was more polite than she had managed and forewent the exchange altogether. Not that he wasn't taking any time to appreciate her newly freed assets. No, she could feel his body press against hers, testing the youthful spring of her petit shapes as well as the soft texture of her skin. But he went about it in a way that gave more to her than simply looking her over like a magazine cover.

She expected to be seen by him, just as he no doubt expected to see her. But in his thoughtfulness, he managed to erase the pressure of the moment, stringing it in with the myriad of other moments and sensations the day was about to unfold.

Forgetting her shame, Angela's hands moved up from Tomas' chest up towards his neck. His lips burned against her own, hungry and warm and soft. She wanted to feel more, she needed to be closer, which is how she found her hand snaking up into the long locks of blond hair dangling around her face. Testing her nails against his scalp, she didn't hesitate to urge him harder against her mouth, demanding that they deepen their embrace. In answer, Tomas allowed himself to be urged forward, and in effect, over the girl in his bed as she slowly began to fall back to rest against the soft comforter.

Angela didn't even notice she was laying down. Not until she tried to pull back for air, only to find she had nowhere to go. Tomas read her needs as delicately as ever, however, and allowed his lips to transition from her lips, down her cheek and to her neck where he quickly made himself at home. Gasping for breath, Angela's eyes snapped open feeling his lips start to pull at the sensitive area, sucking and then licking at the nubile flesh until her breathing turned to something else. And as a full moan retched itself from Angela's lungs, it was the first time the young girl realized she was capable of such a noise.

It would not be her only example. Hearing the lustful sounds for himself, Tomas didn't hesitate to make himself familiar with this sensitive crook of vulnerable flesh. He pulled more and more sounds from her, relentless in his affection as he licked the salty perspiration from her skin. She tasted delicious, so soft against his lips. It made him crave other parts of her, no doubt even softer. Hearing her moan once more, he quickly made the decision it was time for him to get to know the breasts he'd been rubbing against for the last ten minutes.

His motions were subtle and practiced. Angela groaned in displeasure feeling the friction between their bodies lessen. But Tomas didn't allow her to suffer for long. Allowing his hand to travel up the curve of her hip, he counted the rolling bumps of her ribs until soft skin began to rise from the natural curve of her torso. Suddenly his fingers were pressing into the distinctly feminine sensation of a breast.

Big or small, it didn't matter; Tomas found as his crotch began to throb with approval. Moving to cup the small curve, he found the shape of Angela's breast fit perfectly into the curve of his hand, the small pink nub of her nipple tickling the center of his palm. It was already so hard, a turgid little pebble demanding attention. Which Tomas had already shown he gave freely. Smiling, even as he continued to molest Angela's throat, he allowed his finger to close around the blushing tip.

It's kind of funny how air works. Angela had grown up her entire life being taught that, when out of breath, all you needed was to breathe faster to satisfy the body's need for oxygen. She was quickly learning that this was a blatant lie.

Even as she openly gasped and moaned and shivered, Angela found her panting exertion to be a permanent affliction. Or, at least permanent so long as Tomas continued to lay his lips on her body. But it wasn't just his lips now, a part of Angela quivered to find. No, it was impossible to mistake the sensation of his hand slowly rolling the mound of her breasts against her body, the slightly rough texture of his palm sending a new kind of ache through the orb and injecting a heat that seemed feverish.

Her peeks especially responded in a way she'd never experienced, almost burning with the friction his touch caused. Each one was a like spark that only added to the fire quickly threatening to consume her from the inside out. But hers was a hungry fire and one that demanded even more to fuel its growth. Which is why, finally feeling his fingers focus on the point of her torture, Angela could swear she felt the warmth in her belly clench with glee. An alien sensation, but pleasant never the less. After hearing her own voice cry out so many times, it was natural she would start to feel self-conscious. Thankfully, she knew just the pair of lips to shut her up.

Tomas' eyes went wide feeling the hands still clawing at his scalp suddenly yank, pulling his lips from the feast of Angela's flesh. Confusion turned to pleasure as he felt those same hands draw him back towards Angela's face. Eyes open, a greedy smile stole his face as he was allowed to look upon her, eyes half-lidded, a deep blush smothering the entirety of her features, and pink lips swollen from the abuse of his own. Those same lips beckoned him now, demanding he returned to his worship of their shape and taste.

And taste he did. Feeling the softness of her mouth once again consume him, Tomas moved his tongue without thinking, sweeping across the already abused flesh. Angela, already lost to her own pleasure, arched at the contact. Her lower back lifting off the bed to press against Tomas' stomach. If that wasn't permission enough, Tomas almost winced feeling her nails once again turn sharp enough to draw blood against the back of his head. Without any hesitation, he moved to deepen their kiss, allowing his tongue to press inside Angela's now open, waiting mouth.

For Angela's part, she found herself shocked by her own reaction to it all. The sensation of his tongue on her lips had sent a pang through her entire body. She'd opened her mouth without thinking, only able to recognize she wanted more of what had just been hinted at. But feeling Tomas suddenly shove his entire tongue into her tiny mouth had been a frighteningly new sensation.

The thick, rolling mass of wet muscle coiled inside of her mouth, massaging her own tongue until it was bidden to return the gentle caress. Soon, she was licking back at the writhing appendage and tasting the full sugary rush of his saliva as it saturated her mouth. Of course, she did her best to return the gesture. And soon the two were swapping spit with the best of them. A distinctly teenage pleasure of making out perfected by generations before them.

This is how the two young adults found themselves growing comfortable. Tongues locked and hands openly exploring what the other had to offer, the two slowly began to make their way towards the center of the bed. Angela, on her back and grasping at Tomas' shoulders slowly eased back into the motion until her posture was relaxed and her head rested peacefully on a pillow.

Tomas, looming above his partner, slowly began to relax more and more of his weight on top of her slight form, melting into her shape as she was forced to accept his. Eventually, her still clothed legs found themselves opened to cradle the weight of his lower body, opening to make room for his hips and allowing his crotch to rest against hers.

The pressure inside of his pants finally began to grow to be too much. Until he found himself pressing the hardness of his arousal against the apex of Angela's thighs, searching and insistent for the warm softness they both knew was there.

This time it was Tomas that eventually broke away, a pitiful groan starting in his chest as he could feel a pressure in his balls start to rise from the insistent grinding. As much as he hated to stop, cumming inside of his pants would all but ruin the cool, mature visage he'd been able to craft up to this point. An effort he'd put too much work into to give up now.

The fact that Angela had started to match his motions, shy at first but growing bolder with each roll of her hips, certainly didn't help. Even between all their layers, he could feel the heat steaming from her core, a heat he would soon find himself buried in by the day's end. But not if they kept going as they were. Dry humping was fun and all, but children it did not make. Feeling both their hearts pound, he could see and feel it was time to continue. A prospect he was more than eager to get on the way.

He'd already volunteered to help Angela take off her bra, which had been a pleasure all of its own. Laying a kiss on her chin and then her collarbone, Tomas quickly decided it would probably help things if his services continued beyond her top. Rather than scare her by announcing this, he instead made his way down her body in a way that made his intentions less clear, a hundred kisses burning across her body as he slowly slipped down her nubile form, already shaking under the sensation.

A pause halted his progress as he found his face pressed between the shallow rise of her breasts. He'd spent a good amount of time pulling and rolling the sensitive flesh, much to Angela's delight. He'd never seen a girl so responsive to his technique. And it was a special kind of pleasure seeing her so easily undone by his touch.

Allowing his nose to cress the valley between her cleavage, a subtle shift of his hands showed he was low enough to start what he needed. Which meant he might as well help his new friend by distracting her until the worst was over.

Grinning a silent grin, his kisses quickly changed direction until he could feel the flesh of her boob sink under his affection, all the way until he felt a stubborn nub pressed between his pursed lips. He opened his mouth without any warning, drawing a portion of her womanly flesh into his mouth while his tongue began to draw along the sensitive surface of her nipple.

Angela's back once again arched, and he could feel her hips suddenly buck against his stomach. Even more gratifying, however, was the tight mewl that seemed to squeak from her clenched throat, trying so terribly to keep her pleasure a secret. But he wouldn't let her try. He would force every sound from her that he could until she shouted out in pleasure. To do anything less would be a disservice to this young woman's first time. And all the while, his hands began to travel along the tight curve of Angela's' backside, collecting the material of her jumpsuit and urging it down the thin, shapely muscle of her thighs.

Angela didn't notice the suddenly cool sensation of air blowing against her lower half. In truth, her panties were entirely exposed beneath Tomas' stomach, the crotch soaked through with virgin pleasure as the fire in her core continued to swelter. Wetness poured from her insides with rampant abandon, preparing her for the fulfilling sensation of a hard cock forcing itself inside her opening for the very first time. Well, if wetness was all that mattered then she was more than ready. And if she were honest with herself, Angela might agree.

She needed it. What it was, she couldn't quite say. But there was a hunger between her legs that demanded satisfaction. Rubbing her thighs together had helped some – but not a lot. And feeling Tomas press against her spot had been much closer to what her body clearly craved.

Or, maybe not? Maybe he'd made things worse. It was all she could do to keep from crossing her legs around his back and forcing him against her aching nexus, so she could grind against him until that hunger was sated.

The very idea seemed repulsive, vulgar, but she was quickly learning there was nothing polite about making children, at least not the way Tomas was teaching her. Imagining her own parents like this, the reserved, cold people that they were, it was almost impossible. Which only made her like it more. Forget about her parents and forget about being polite. Whatever it was, she wanted it. And she wanted it now.

"Tomas!" she mewled, a tone so unlike anything she'd heard from her lips or anyone else's. But opening her mouth to make her demands clear, it was the only voice she could find. "Please, I don't- I can't _—_ " she stopped, swallowing against her throat as another small shiver rippled up her body.

Hearing her call his name, Tomas could only feel satisfaction in knowing he'd pushed her exactly like he wanted. His mouth continued against her breast for another ten heartbeats before he finally pulled away. Watching the soft flesh jiggle back into shape as its tip jutted towards the ceiling. He drank in the picture readily but was also aware he was about to see something much greater.

"Don't worry," he promised, running a hand along her figure from the sides of her breast all the way down to her hips. He'd managed to work the material of her suit all the way down to her thigh without her knowing, leaving little to distract from his path. "I'll take care of you. But you need to trust me, okay?" For this, he forced his eyes away from her body to peer into her eyes. Which stared back at him, wanting and desperate.

There was a flicker of hesitation breaking through the heat in her gaze as she seemed to realize where they were at in their evening. For the first time, she looked down at her once alabaster body, now alight with boiling blood and multiple bruises where Tomas had left his mark. Finally, her eyes zeroed in on the state of her pants, or lack thereof, and all breathing seemed to stop. Until it resumed, and her head fell back onto the pillow.

She didn't say a word, instead simply nodding her head before she turned to look away from the picture of him posed between her legs, allowing him to continue.

Tomas’ breath came in a heated sigh. Toying with the elastic of her panties, his touch moved to trace the path of her long legs before capturing the last few inches of her jumpsuit. There was little hesitation left in him as he moved to tear the fabric away, forcing the blue color to peel over her knees and down her calves. At her feet, she was finally free of the snug material, allowing Tomas to throw it over her shoulder.

The motion was so sudden, so enthusiastic, Angela found her eyes widening at the eagerness with which Tomas stripped her. Accidentally peeking from the corner of her eye, her heart nearly stopped seeing him now eye her last visage of clothing with the same hungry gleam.

It was… scary, seeing someone look at her body the way he was. There was so much want, she didn't know if she had so much to give. Idly, she found her thighs pressing together in a vain attempt at protecting her modesty. But she needed to try. she needed to open herself to him to do what she came for. What she had been bid to do. And also, what she wanted to do. Because looking into his eyes, she slowly began to recognize the emotion – realizing why it scared her so much.

That hunger, that need he so openly professed for her was the exact same strength she felt between her legs. It was only then she realized the tight coil of pressure in her belly was the same thing that Tomas felt for her. What they wanted was the same. And only each other could give it. All she needed to do was let go – but she didn't. She didn't want to. She didn't want to be so passive. So instead, she gave it to him willingly of her own volition, meeting his gaze as he reached for her panties and exposing the core of her being.

Tomas couldn't believe the expression on Angela's face when he started to pull on her underwear. So meek, so shy up until this point, she was finally showing a hint of the biting backbone he'd gotten a glimpse of back when Camille had started to push at her buttons. She looked at him unwavering like she was her own wolf, rather than a sheep to be preyed upon. Finally, the thin fabric disappeared over her ankle leaving her utterly bare.

His eyes dropped.

Beautiful, he'd said it twice and he would say it a thousand more times if it could begin to capture this lithe, porcelain, elven creature he'd managed to get in his bed. Now fully nude, he could appreciate all the subtle curves and nooks her feminine grace had developed. At the core of all her pale skin and silken hair, a blushing mound of folds sat between her parted thighs. Open just enough to give him a glimpse of the light pink crevasse that led deeper into her center. A hand on each knee, he silently begged her to open for more. Which she did, shuttering as she felt his eyes on her most private of places.

Naked in bed with a boy she'd only just met, when Angela opened her legs it was as though the sexual energy in the room was tangibly running across the surface of her skin. Everything tingled. Everything felt so sharp. And the bravery in her heart only swelled seeing Tomas' nostrils flare and eyes darkened at the sight of her womanhood.

The pleasure she saw there more than made up for the fragile sense of indecency the action carried. She wanted him to see her as much as she wanted to see him. So, seeing the bulge still sticking out the front of his loose jumpsuit proved only to excite the frustration in her mind. A frustration she would have to do away with. Which is why, allowing herself to be viewed for a few more seconds, eventually she was forced to move, sitting up from her position on the bed to approach Tomas and reach for the prize she'd fought so hard to acquire.

Tomas surprise in Angela only continued watching her get up and reach for his pants. Not that he minded. Naked as she was, it was a joy to watch her limps move and other body parts in so many different angles. Seeing what she was after, he didn't hesitate to lay down and mirror her submission. If she wanted to see him, if she wanted to explore him, he was more than happy to give that gift. Especially after she'd done the same.

Tomas' suit was removed with laughable ease. There was a subtle strength in her thin limbs, which she used to strip her lover without shame. Never before was she so happy about the gymnastics, swimming lessons, and tennis her mother had insisted she learn.

Suddenly a pair of boxers was all that stood between her and the pillar of flesh about to push into her body. Already she could feel a spark of trepidation at the size. But she wanted to see it. She needed to understand what was about to happen to her, even if part of her still didn't believe that she was going to walk away from all this with a baby in her belly. And to do that, she needed to see Tomas' cock.

Steeling her nerves, Angela reached for the elastic around his hips, peeling it over the pulsing lump underneath. Stopping only when the full picture of masculine sex had been bared for her perusal.

"Oh, dear…" the words spilled from her lips of their own volition. Angela hadn't even realized she'd said anything, too enraptured by the picture in front of her. So different from the pictures in her textbooks. And so different from her own imagination. What she saw jutting from Tomas’ lap could only be described as… big.

Long and hard, the constant lead up to their sex had only left Tomas' drug enhanced member even further engorged. A bright red hue swelled underneath the soft surface and the head seemed to glisten from the copious amounts of pre-cum already leaking from his shaft. And below it all, a pair of fragile lumps sat in a pocket of skin, primed to fill her with millions of potential children. It was a mess. It was vulgar. It was… amazing.

"Gonna make a guy blush," Tomas smiled, enjoying the awe in her face as she looked at him. Most women seemed to pause seeing the size of him, and yet it never failed to give his ego a small boost.

Hearing his tone, Angela's wide eyes jumped up to his, the lingering blush ever present as she fought to control herself. But despite her best efforts, she couldn't help the small amount of nervousness that leaked into her tone as she asked, "Is this… are you really going to fit?"

There was doubt in her voice, and rightly so. After all, she knew her own body. And knew the tiny, tiny hole between her legs was not equipped to handle so much. Except, it was, wasn't it? In fact, she'd be dealing with something much larger in about nine months. For the first time since she'd approached the young man, reality seemed to set in as she realized the results of her situation. But it was too late to back out now…

"I'll go slow." Tomas tried to reassure her, nervous at the sudden terror in her eyes. Maybe a big dick wasn't as great as guys thought they were… "Don't worry. It might hurt at first, but it doesn't last." Little did he know, it wasn't this pain she was suddenly so afraid of. Nevertheless, she managed to keep from running from the room, offering a stiff nod of her head instead.

"Okay. I guess it's time. Time to make a baby. Gonna… gonna become a mother." The words were more to herself than to Tomas, and even then, she couldn't deny the alien-ness of the concept. She was about to be filled with a life she would need to carry for nine months. A person that would actually live inside of her. A tiny little thing that would be her family. That would be hers. That would be her… baby? "Oh, goodness…"

The more she thought about it, the more she found herself freaking out. So… she stopped. Or, she was going to. Yep, totally going to forget about the eventual alien ripping out of her body like that one movie she'd managed to sneak past her mother. If only it was really that easy.

"Hey," Tomas reached out, rubbing calming circles around her back. The effort helped, but still didn't totally erase the wide-eyed, deer like expression suddenly stealing her face. Tomas would have laughed if he didn't think that would freak her out even more. Thankfully, he'd been warned this might happen down the road and was well equipped with the methods to fix it.

"Not quite yet," he reassured her. Which by itself seemed to ease some of the stress tightening her shoulders. Still, no matter how relieved, Angela couldn't deny a sense of confusion.

"Then…" she hesitated, wondering if she was forgetting something super obvious. They were both naked. They were both on the bed. They'd already explored each other's bodies enough to pick them out of a line up blindfolded. She at least thought she was wet enough. And if he wasn't hard enough? She didn't want to look if it needed to get even bigger…

Despite her fear, her body didn't seem to care how she felt, still craving that sweet friction between her legs. But before she could worry for too long, Tomas took charge.

"Lay back down," he cut her off, nodding towards the pillow. Looking from the bed back to him, Angela slowly moved to do as she was asked, forced to trust Tomas on his word. It helped that, so far, he'd done nothing to betray that trust. Slightly more self-conscious of her nudity, Angela finally found herself on her back, legs flat on the bed and pressed together as she peered over the bridge of her nose to see what Tomas had planned.

Shifting on the bed until he kneeled over her shins, the full weight of his erection bobbed and dangled with each motion, appearing no less threatening than when she had revealed it. His hands moved over her legs where he began to run them up and down the smooth skin, a familiar gesture that he hoped would help as he began to explain himself.

"I know you're freaking out right now," he stated bluntly. "Just like I know, if I pressed you, you would still let me have sex with you even if you were having a panic attack right up until the end. It just… seems like the kind of person you are. I still don't know why you're doing this, or why you feel you need to force yourself, but I won't try and talk you out of it." His hands continued upward, still massaging as he groped at the tender flesh of her thighs. Angela's breath hitched as she unconsciously pressed her knees together to protect her opening, but Tomas didn't even blink as he continued his gentle kneading.

"I'd like to say that's because I want to respect your decision or that I'm thinking of your feelings." Here he put on something of a reluctant smile. Angela watched him, forcing her breath to remain calm even as his hands slowly made their way up towards the triangle of pale yellow hairs guarding her femininity. His gaze seemed to focus on this aspect, eyes dilating as he spoke of how he really felt. "But the truth is, I just really want to have sex with you."

He glanced up apparently trying to measure Angela's reaction to his admission. And either she was very good at guarding her expression, or she wasn't at all surprised by his news. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised by either. Instead, she just watched him with the same cautious fear clenching her fist and knotting her shoulders.

"Sorry to tell you, I'm still just a guy. And at the end of the day, you're a pretty girl. I used to feel guiltier about that, but… well, I've learned that embracing these feelings will do more for me in this new life than fighting them." Finally, his hands reached the apex of her thighs, fingers splayed out. Kneading the harder bone of her hips, his thumbs pressed between the pale flesh towards her still moist sex. Satisfied, he finally looked up from his work to stare into Angela's eyes, a seriousness she'd never seen piercing her fear as he conveyed his feelings.

"But that doesn't mean I don't care about you." He promised, almost pleading in the way his voice dipped in volume. "I've never talked this much with any of the women I've slept with, besides Abigail. And maybe that's for the best in the long run. But I think of you as my friend. And I want this to be an enjoyable experience for you. I want you to have fun. And I want both of us to have fun."

Angela tried to listen to him, really, she did. But feeling his fingers massage the length of her lower lips, it was hard to focus on anything but the pleasure tingling throughout her hips. Soon she could feel the strength in her limbs failing, allowing Tomas' even easier access to her core. Tomas watched all of this, a sneaky smile stealing his lips as Abigail's instructions rang clearly through his mind.

‘Some women might be scared when it comes to actually getting pregnant. Some might try and convince him that they'd changed their mind. So, it was up to him to find a way to distract them from that fear.' And the best way? Well, Angela was about to find out.

He surprised her by lowering his face and laying a kiss just below her navel. The hairs on her crotch tickled his chin but he just focused on the smooth, creamy texture of the young woman's skin before laying another kiss slightly lower. The sensation of his lips so low on her body finally brought her back to her senses, a wide-eyed expression taking hold as she peered down at the top of his head.

"Wh-what are you _—_ " Her question was cut off as soon as she felt another kiss, this time pressed directly into the nest of curls growing above her slit. Her fears were quickly confirmed as she felt her legs being forced to open, exposing her most private of spots to Tomas' face hovering not even two inches away. She could even feel his warm breath blowing against the moist petals of her sex, inducing yet another shiver to race up her spine.

"You're worried. I'm just going to help distract you until you aren't any longer." Tomas looked up then, smiling a boyish smile that would have actually been kind of cute if Angela wasn't staring at it framed between her pale thighs. Suddenly, her heart was racing for an entirely different reason, and she struggled to keep from jumping off the bed right then and there.

"You don't have to!" she swore, horrified at the thought of him staring so closely at her sex. Thoughts of smells and what she must look like immediately came to mind. "I-It's dirty. I promise, I'll be fine!" Which was a lie. Even if this new fear was more pressing, it didn't delete the unease of getting fertilized.

She couldn't believe that she'd thought she would be able to just close her eyes and not think about it until now. As if she could just ignore a baby growing in her stomach. Part of her was so angry at herself, even though it was someone else who was really to blame. After a lifetime of just doing as she was told, how was she supposed to know this would make her feel any different? But she did. And nevertheless, her feelings didn't change what needed to happen.

"Please, just… do it. I'm ready. You don't have to worry about me." Setting her jaw, she closed her eyes and laid back down, as if that would convince Tomas she was any less afraid. But he had already promised her a night she would be able to look back on fondly. And he already promised her a chance to lose her virginity like a regular teenager.

"See, that's your problem," Tomas rolled his eyes. Looking to his right, he admired the shapely muscle of her thigh before laying another kiss. Again, the motion startled Angela whose pinched expression opened like an explosion in surprise. Flushing at her own response, that embarrassment finally turned to anger as she glared down at the laughing teenage boy.

"Seriously," he brushed her reaction off. "You're too focused on what's going to happen later, then on what's happening right now. A wise woman once told me, sex is supposed to be fun. And you would be amazed at how easy it is to forget that. So, if you can't stop thinking about what's going to happen afterwards…" He trailed off, turning his full attention to the blushing line of folds wafting heat against his face, "Then it's my job to make sure you can't think at all." And without any further warning, he began.

 _‘Why does that make me so nervous?'_ Angela was hardly given a moment to process his words before the sensations hit her.

Something she loved most about kissing Tomas was how soft his mouth was. Not too dry and not too wet, he seemed to have the perfect blend of firm yet supple lips. She was learning to appreciate that fact all over again as those same lips quickly made their home between her legs, suddenly kissing her sex with the same tender but sure motions that had made her toes curled when he'd first pressed them to her face. And true to his word, feeling a spike of pleasure spread through her hips and thighs, Angela found her thoughts and worries evaporating into thin air.

Eyes widening at first, a blush hit her cheeks as she audibly gasped. Back arched, her small breasts jiggled at her body's sudden jerking motions seemingly intent on escaping the sudden pleasure as well as pressing harder against it. Tomas hands certainly helped, latching onto her thighs at the first twitch which allowed him to keep her contained. Which also allowed him to continue his tender kisses, mentally going through everything Abigail had managed to teach him on this subject.

It was his first time practicing the skill since his teacher had cut him off. Which was funny considering the dark-haired woman had all but sworn it was one of the most important things she could teach him. Well, he didn't know about that, but it was nice having a secret weapon when he needed it. Sex was fun after all, but not nearly as much when his partners weren't enjoying themselves. The drugs in the vault helped with that, quite a bit if he were honest with himself. But that didn't mean he was comfortable slacking off on his end.

He liked hearing his women moan. He liked knowing that he was the reason. And with each time he could make a woman cum he could feel a little piece of the fearful shy boy he'd been shatter into darkness. Not that he missed him. Feeling confident and having a reason to feel confident was everything he'd ever wanted in life. And boy, did he feel confident.

Angela, bless her heart, only added to that confirmation. Even starting slow like he was supposed to, he could feel her pussy throb against his mouth as he allowed his tender kisses to linger longer and grow firmer with each pass. She was so warm against his face, a veritable oven of warmth that he'd soon feel wrapped around his cock. But not before he took care of her first. Opening his eyes, he looked up past the wispy hairs around his nose to see her clenched expression and smiled against her lips. If she thought this was good then he really might blow her mind.

Which was a very real fear Angela faced. Besides the odd curious prodding throughout her youth, fear of her mother's disapproval kept her from ever exploring her own sexuality. Which was why she found herself so overwhelmed by everything Tomas did. He had tried to make each experience transitional and gradual, but there was only so much time in one afternoon. Eyes clenched tight, it was all she could do to keep them from popping out of her skull.

It was so much, too much. She would have told him if her mouth were capable of anything but moaning and the occasional whimper. It was like he'd stolen control of her entire body from a single point. The only question was, could she trust him with it?

Tomas certainly seemed to think so, as he allowed the full surface of his face to settle against her pink opening and rest there. Feeling her thighs tighten around his head, his nose dipped half an inch to nuzzle the pronounced bead now fully exposed from the hood at the top of her slit. The added stimulation forced what felt like a wave of warm wet honey across his face – prompting him to take his first taste. And opening his mouth, he found a moan of his own rumbling from his chest.

She tasted even better than Abigail, not that he thought he should bring it up. Allowing his tongue to lash out against the soft folds, there was no denying a new sweetness along with the more familiar heavy musk he'd grown used to. No doubt an aspect of her virginal youth.

While he never minded licking his teacher, he'd ever found any reason to enjoy the experience beyond giving his women pleasure. Until now, that is. Tasting his current partner, the rich flavor only made him hungry for more – making his already dutiful motions all the more eager. 

Soon his lips were latched around the larger outer lips while his tongue racked through the soft trenches of her core. And with each pass, he was rewarded with a fresh dose of Angela's arousal. Soon his attention began to focus lower and lower towards the delectable source until finally, the tip of his tongue pressed against the untouched opening, tracing the warm hole and slowly applying pressure.

It was only after he managed to work the tip of his tongue inside in her hole that he could really feel the muscles clenching, desperate for anything to bear down on. Allowing one hand to draw from her hip, a slight shift in position allowed him to switch his focus entirely towards the nub hidden in the thin layer of bight blonde hair. Meanwhile, his hand braced against her opening, prepared to give her exactly what she wanted.

Angela didn't even notice the change. Tomas had confidently remarked he intended to make her forget about her worries. Feeling his lips suckle gently against her sensitive nub, the inexperienced young woman found it hard to remember her name. Rather, it was all she could do to keep from lashing out at the overload of sensations constantly assaulting her body.

The hunger between her legs increased. The heat in her belly rolled and clenched like a fist. And most embarrassing of all, she could even feel how wet she was – a slow sensation that dripped out of her body to show just how much she needed to be filled. And all the while her legs were splayed open in the least ladylike fashion, forced around the shape of Tomas' head.

It was like everything she'd experience up until this point was suddenly turned up to the maximum. She didn't even care anymore about how she might look or the sounds coming from her own body. All that mattered was the pleasure and how she could get more of it. Little did she know, her body was steadily approaching an edge as her inner muscles wound ever tighter, ushered on by a young man who'd spent time learning just how to force a woman's body to shatter.

‘ _—_ J, K, L, M, N, O- **_O_**!' Tomas mentally recited the alphabet as he traced the letters around the young woman's quivering sex. Feeling her thighs suddenly clamp around his ears and her hips lift off the mattress to press against his face, the pressure threatened to smother him. Not that Tomas cared.

If anything, the sharp reaction only encouraged him. Now that he found Angela's preferred letter, he didn't hesitate to trace the slow circles around her throbbing clit with the tip of his tongue, feeling her hammering heartbeat through her sex. Confident that she was suitably distracted, he allowed his hand to press against the slippery folds.

He almost moaned feeling her heat on his fingertips. She was so warm, so ready. But he had to wait, no matter how hard his dangling erection throbbed. Instead, he did his best to focus on her pleasure, as well as the silken sensation of her sex against his fingers. She was already so hungry for something, anything to slip inside of her body. And pressing a finger against her virgin gate, it was like her muscles could sense the long, slender shape drawing him in deeper of its own volition.

She was tight, tighter than anything he'd ever gotten to experience. Not to say the women up till then had been loose, but it's hard to compare mothers and mature women to a sixteen-year-old virgin. Stretching around his body for the first time, it took only the barest amount of pressure to slip inside the sodden folds, enveloping his digit to the last knuckle in warm twitching muscle.

For Angela's part, she didn't seem to even notice the initial discomfort of her first penetration. There was no time to wince or explore the new sensation, only a sudden burst of pleasure from her muscles as they clenched around the intruding item. She wanted more. But rolling her hips against the offered appendage, the rest of his hand stopped him from reaching any farther. And god, did she want him to reach farther. There was an itch inside of her desperate to be scratched. If she could just reach a little more… a little more…

Her frustration finally came out in a plaintive whine, high and spoiled. If her eyes were open, she would actually be glaring at Tomas who she was sure knew exactly what he was doing.

Which, he did. Still circling her clit, he could feel her bucking against his finger and yet did nothing to add to the sensation. As greedy as she might be, she would thank him in the long run when she didn't feel like she'd been torn open for trying too much too fast. He knew better than anyone what it was like to give into your body. But he needed to be the voice of reason, which meant giving her body the time to adjust to the shape of his finger. Thankfully, he wouldn't keep her waiting for much longer.

She was close. So close. Which is why he was sure she was so desperate to jump over the edge of her orgasm. But she'd never experienced that sensation, and therefore had no idea how to do it herself, leaving the task up to him. And while he did enjoy hearing her squeak and groan in frustration, Tomas liked to think he wasn't a cruel man.

A second finger joined the first, stretching the tender walls lining her soft sex in a way that finally earned a flinch. Eyes and teeth clenched, however, where there was some pain, the pleasure was ever more prominent, and Angela latched onto the sensation like it was the only thing keeping her body from exploding into a million pieces.

Her breathing picked up, forcing her small breast up into the air with each gasping breath. And continuing to pick up speed, Tomas began to pump in and out of her burning hole. The two of them would continue like this, rising higher and higher until finally, the pressure building in Angela's core threatened to break Tomas' eager fingers. With a kiss against her now abused pebble, the young man curved his fingers against the slightly raised grove at the top of her channel forcing the young woman over the edge.

Angela's body was suddenly rigid, a single clenched muscle that expanded from the tip of her toes to the gaping jaw stuck open in a silent gasp. Hips arched off the mattress and fingers clenched in the bed sheets, she maintained this position for a number of hammering heartbeats before the need for air forced the moment to shatter, a long groan breaking the silence as Angela fell into a dance of rolling, humping, writhing muscle.

Tomas didn't stop his tender motions even as he watched Angela reach her release. Possibly multiple releases, as he felt her inner muscles quiver and clenched around his fingers multiple times sending a splattering of arousal to drip all the way down his wrist.

Continuing to curl and uncurl his two fingers in a come-hither gesture, Tomas had to focus on matching the motion of her hips rolling against his fist. Even as her humping became quick and jerking. It was only after she was satisfied and the hunger in her body was sated, however briefly, that she sunk back to lay on the mattress. The only sound in the room her desperate need for air.

* * *

 

**A/N: hmmm, is this a cliffhanger? *Glances back at last paragraph* I’m not sure if this a cliffhanger. Eh, whatever. Let me know what you guys though. And if you are enjoying this new update schedule be sure to let me know. Looking forward to it.**


End file.
